Emotional Blackmail
by V-Nott
Summary: Sirius Black, Serpentard de septième année veut Remus Lupin dans son lit, et pour ça, il est prêt à tout. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il était guidé par sa conscience, et quoi de mieux qu'un chantage pour arriver à ses fins?
1. Prologue

Bonjour/Bonsoir à ceux qui se sont égarés ici :)

Comme je l'ai informé sur mon profil, cette fic est un slah UA et dont les personnages sont OOC.

Le prologue est très court, c'est pour mettre l'histoire en route mais le chapitre 1 sera déjà plus long et l'action y sera bien présente.

Je vous laisse lire, en espérant que ça vous plaise :)

**Titre:** Prologue

**Rating:** T, pour le langage. Je préfère être sur, et puis ne nous fourvoyons pas, les adolescents (en général) il faut leur laver la bouche au savon de Marseille^^

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rwoling, seul l'intrigue de l'histoire m'appartient.

* * *

« Alors ? Tu le vois ? »

« Comment veux-tu que je vois la moindre chose avec ce temps pourri ! »

« N'oublie pas de prendre une photo ! »

« Encore faut-il que je le vois. Putain mais c'est pas possible, je rêve ou Merlin a décider de nous noyer dans ses larmes là ? »

« Grouille-toi, j'me les gèle… »

« Hé ! C'est moi qui suis tout en haut de l'arbre. »

« Black, prends cette putain de photo ! »

« Mais je ne vois rien ! … Nom d'un Scroutt à Pétard, il est là ! »

Sirius Black se pencha sur la branche de l'arbre sur laquelle il était installé et, repoussant ses cheveux trempés de son visage, il ajusta ses Multiplettes et prit une série de photos.

« C'est bon, redescend maintenant ! »

Sans plus tarder, Sirius descendit de l'arbre, perdant son équilibre vers les dernières branches et tombant sur son meilleur ami.

« Putain, on t'as jamais dis que t'étais lourd Black ! »

« La ferme Snape, allez, viens. »

Tendant la main à Severus, Sirius l'aida à se relever et ils parcoururent rapidement le parc de Poudlard qui allait finir pas être inondé. Une fois dans le hall de l'école, ils se lancèrent un sort de séchage puis se mirent en route vers les cachots.

« C'est dans la boîte ! » S'exclama Sirius tout sourire. « Il n'auras rien à opposer à ça… On a les photos qui montrent son entrée, puis sa sortie du Saule Cogneur, et ça les soirs de pleine lune ! »

« Ce vieux timbré de Dumbledore est quand même complètement fou… Accepté un loup-garou dans l'école… ! »

« C'est vrai que là il a fait fort. »

Les deux adolescents continuèrent de parler jusqu'à arriver devant le portrait qui cachait l'entrée à la Salle Commune des Serpentard et ce fut Severus qui prononça le mot de passe. Le tableau pivota pour leur permettre l'accès puis, une fois à l'intérieur, un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs coupés courts déboula sur eux.

« Les mecs, mais ou est-ce que vous étiez ? »

« Arrête de foutre ton gros nez partout Parkinson, veux-tu ? » Fit Sirius en haussant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous m'aviez dit qu'à votre prochaine escapade je viendrais ! » Se plaignit ledit Parkinson.

« C'était pour que tu nous lâche. Bon, je vais me coucher. »

« Hé, Sev ? Tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce que je m'incruste dans ta chambre ? »

« Nan, ramène-toi. »

Et sans un dernier regard pour Parkinson, Sirius et Severus s'enfermèrent dans la chambre de Préfet de celui-ci.


	2. Chapter 1: Shocking Blackmail

Bonjour/Bonsoir à ceux qui viennent (sans doute) du prologue^^

S'il vous a plu, je vous propose donc le premier chapitre qui, comme je l'ai dis est plus long et plus intéréssant.

N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez :)

Good reading...

**Titre:** Shocking Blackmail

**Rating:** M, pas de lemons mais toujours pour le langage.

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K Rwoling, seul l'intrigue de l'histoire et le personnage de Jeloa Kaynie m'appartiennent.

* * *

Les rayons du soleil percèrent à travers les épais rideaux verts bouteilles de la chambre de Severus, offrant à la pièce une atmosphère froide et peu accueillante. Sirius fut le premier à s'éveiller. Il se retourna dans les draps et, l'esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il se colla au dos de son ami et passa ses bras autour de ses hanches, les serrant étroitement. Ils soupirèrent tout deux dans l'étreinte puis Severus fronça les sourcils, sortant de son inconscience. Il ouvrit les yeux et sembla surpris quelques instants en apercevant les bras du sang-pur autour de lui.

« 'Rius, tu r'commence… » Marmonna-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

Ledit Sirius ouvrit à son tour les yeux mais, au lieu de se dégager il eut un grand sourire beat aux lèvres.

« Hmm Sev, je t'aime. »

« Roh arrête ! »

Severus s'extirpa des bras de son ami et se redressa avant de s'étirer dans un gémissement bruyant.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait aujourd'hui ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant son ami par-dessus son épaule.

« Sev, il n'est que 10H34 et on est Dimanche, il est encore beaucoup trop tôt pour se poser ce genre de questions. »

« Oui mais à 18H00 il sera trop tard hein… »

Grognon, comme tous les matins, Severus alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain et quelques minutes après Sirius y entendit l'eau couler. Il se redressa et prit ses Multiplettes posées sur la table de chevet afin de pouvoir imprimer la série de photo prise la veille. Il prit les trois meilleures qu'il posa à part et rangea le reste dans un tiroir puis décida à son tour de se lever, sortant en boxer dans la Salle Commune. Hélas, les seules personnes qu'il y trouva furent Bellatrix, sa cousine détraquée et Jeloa, une de ses amies qui fantasmait à un degré très élevé sur lui.

« Salut les filles, bien dormis ? » Demanda-t-il joyeusement en s'affalant sur le sofa de cuir vert.

« Oui, mais voir ta gueule de chien de si bon matin à le don de pourrir ma journée. » Rétorqua Bellatrix sans lui accorder le moindre regard.

« Je t'aime aussi ma cousine adorée. »

« Vas te faire voir ! »

« Avec plaisir ! »

Sirius lui lança un clin d'œil et repartit dans la chambre de son ami, criant son prénom.

« SEEEEV, Bella m'a dit d'aller me faire voir ! »

« Et elle a eut raison ! » Cria Severus pour couvrir le bruit de la douche.

Souriant, le garçon aux longs cheveux noirs entra dans la salle de bain alors que Severus poussait un cri très peut viril, se baissant dans la baignoire comme pour se cacher.

« Oh, Sevy, voyons, ne fais pas ta prude. »

« Putain Sirius, mais barre-toi ! » Gueula l'adolescent, toujours accroupit dans la baignoire.

« Hé ! Tu permets que je me fasse un brin de toilette ! »

« Fout-le-camp ! »

Souriant, Sirius revint en arrière et s'arrêta devant la cloison de verre de la baignoire.

« Oh, et n'hésite pas sur la dose de shampoing… »

« Fuck ! »

Sirius laissa échapper un rire goguenard puis retourna au lavabo, ne faisant plus attention à l'autre Serpentard et entreprit de se laver le visage, de brosser ses dents puis ses longs cheveux qu'il noua en catogan. En repassant devant la baignoire, il constata que Sev n'avait toujours pas changé de position et en fut étonné.

« Sev, tu sais, je ne te mate pas hein… »

« Sors d'ici… ! »

Sirius haussa les sourcils devant le ton froid qu'avait adopté son ami, puis sortit de la pièce et alla s'habiller. Des fois, il ne valait mieux pas chercher, Severus pouvait avoir de drôles de comportements qu'on ne pouvait comprendre. Haussant les épaules, Sirius enfila un jean clair délavé et un tee shirt décontracté dont l'élastique semblait mort, puis lança sa cape noire par dessus. Il frotta machinalement son badge de Serpentard déjà brillant à souhait quand enfin Severus consentit à sortir de la salle d'eau, habillé lui aussi, de ses sempiternelles robes noires.

« Sev, tu sais que tu fais vraiment sinistre comme ça. »

« Ferme-là, tu veux ? »

« Hé ! Tu m'expliques ? »

« Expliquer quoi ? » S'exclama Severus en tournant son visage vers son ami.

« Ce que je t'ai fais pour que tu sois aussi énervé. Ca ne peut pas être SEULEMENT parce que je suis entré dans la salle de bain alors que tu te douchais… »

Le plus jeune des Serpentards ne répondit pas, se renfrognant. Il prit son sac à bandoulière et le hissa sur son épaule.

« Si ? » Demanda Sirius, estomaqué.

« Tu prends ou je prends les photos ? » Fit Severus pour toute réponse en montrant les images animées.

« Heuu, prends-les. Mais ! Tu ne m'as pas répondu ! »

Le Préfet souffla d'exaspération et d'un pas lourd sortit de la pièce, suivit par son meilleur ami qui continuait de lui demander la raison de son agacement.

« Alors ? »

« Alors quoi ? » répliqua Severus en rangeant les trois photos dans son sac. »

« Ne me prends pas pour un souaffle. » S'impatienta l'adolescent.

« Sirius... »

« Oui ? »

« Tait-toi. »

« Mais… ! »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et tira la langue très puérilement au dos de son ami alors que celui-ci montait les escaliers qui menaient au hall d'entrée. Décidant une fois de plus de laisser le comportement étrange de son ami de côté il ne vit pas ce dernier s'arrêter brusquement et lui rentra en plein dedans.

« Merde, Sev ! » Grogna-t-il en regardant autour de lui, espérant qu'aucuns élèves passant par là ne l'avait vu s'écraser lamentablement contre Severus.

« Ta proie est là. » Répliqua ce dernier, un mauvais rictus étirant ses lèvres.

Immédiatement, le sang-pur balaya le hall du regard et sourit lorsqu'il aperçut Remus Lupin entrer dans la Grande Salle, accompagné comme toujours de ses amis imbuvables. Impulsivement, comme à son habitude, il s'avança et se mit derrière son camarade qui semblait plus fatigué et plus malade que jamais.

« Alors ? Tu ne veux toujours pas me dévoiler ton petit secret Lupin ? » Chuchota-t-il à son oreille.

Ledit Lupin fit volte-face et Sirius fut étonné en voyant son visage. D'énormes cernes foncés, presque noir creusaient sous ses yeux mordorés, sa peau était encore plus crayeuse que celle de Sev et de toute évidence, cette nuit avait été éprouvante si l'on prenait en compte ses nouvelles et nombreuses blessures.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Black ! »

Sirius leva un sourcil en direction de Potter et renifla dédaigneusement avant de reporter son attention sur Lupin.

« Donc, Lupin ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Redemanda Remus Lupin d'une voix atone.

« Pff, pourquoi est-ce que tu répète inlassablement les mêmes phrases idiotes de Potter. Cesse donc de le suivre comme un toutou. »

« Oh Black ferme-là et barre-toi, tu pollue l'air ! » S'exclama Potter en se positionnant devant son ami.

« Ce n'était pas à toi que je m'adressais bougre d'âne, mais à ton petit protégé dont j'aimerais connaître les propres répliques et phrases. »

« C'est pas le moment, alors lâche-le ! »

Sans lui laisser le temps d'émettre une réplique, Potter-tête-de-citrouille entraîna son ami par le bras, laissant sur place un Sirius qui ne désirait qu'une chose : que ladite tête de citrouille ne se fasse embrasser par un Détraqueur. Regardant d'un œil morne Potter et Lupin, Sirius n'entendit pas son ami arriver à ses côtés, mais il pu très bien le sentir lorsque celui-ci lui donna un grand coup dans le dos, à la manière dont on talonne un Magyar à Pointes.

« Et bien je crois que les fameuses photos vont enfin servir. » Fit Severus en souriant narquoisement.

« Hmm… »

« Ca n'as pas l'air de t'emballer plus que ça dis-moi. Au début, pourtant, tu aimais bien l'idée, tu voulais même limite passer directement au chantage par photos plutôt que de perdre ton temps à essayer de lui faire avouer son secret. »

« Je sais, et je trouve ça toujours amusant, c'est juste Potter qui me gave. J'te jure, il me sort par les trous d'pifs ce gars. J'aimerais juste pouvoir aborder Lupin sans qu'il soit toujours là, près à le défendre. » Fit remarquer Sirius en s'asseyant à la table des Serpentards.

« C'est un Gryffondor Sirius, l'amitié, la fidélité, la loyauté, c'est ce qui le forme. »

Sirius émit un grognement avant de se servir un verre de jus de citrouille.

« Bon, maintenant, le tout est de trouver le moment opportun pour que je lui parle de mon petit chantage… Je dirais, affectif. »

Le plus jeune des deux eut un rictus malin puis plongea dans ses pensées tout en commençant à déjeuner.

« Comme je l'ai dis la dernière fois, » Commença Sirius, « il faudrait que tu t'occupe de Potter et d'Evans pendant que moi j(…) »

« On parle de moi ? »

Un jeune homme blond aux yeux bleu, le visage fin mais les traits durs, typiquement Serpentardesque malgré son grand sourire déboula devant eux.

« Non Evan, je parlais d'EvanS. » Répondit Sirius dans un sourire.

Evan Rosier lui tira la langue dans un geste totalement puéril avant de se servir copieusement en œuf et en bacon.

« Hm, alors ? De quoi vous parliez ? » Demanda Evan la bouche pleine.

« C'est d'ordre personnel abrutit. » Lança Severus, agacé.

« De quoi ? T'as découvert que tu étais un hermaphrodite ? »

« Vas ta faire mettre par un troll ! » S'exclama Severus.

« Mais, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dis ? »

« Ta gueule Rosier… »

« C'est juste que je n'arrive pas à te coller un sexe précis… Je te vois autant avec une chatte qu'avec une que(…) »

« Je t'encule avec ma queue bien existante Rosier ! EH POTTER ! »

Surpris, Sirius leva les yeux vers son ami qui s'était levé, fixant ledit Potter à l'autre bout de la salle.

« CACHE-MOI TA GROSSE TETE ENFLEE QUE JE PUISSE VOIR LE CUL DE TA ROUSSE ! »

Un immense sourire étira instantanément les lèvres de Sirius alors qu'il comprenait que son ami faisait diversion, lui permettant ainsi d'aller parler à Lupin. Severus continua sur sa lancée, provoquant le brun qui ne mit heureusement pas longtemps à mordre à l'hameçon. D'un geste rageur il sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers la table des Serpentard, accompagné de quelques un de ses amis. Sirius attrapa rapidement les photos compromettantes dans le sac de Severus et, après s'être brièvement assuré que celui-ci ne risquait pas grand-chose entouré des autres serpents, il s'éclipsa discrètement dans le grabuge de la Grande Salle et alla rejoindre la table des lions. Furtivement, il pressa une de ses mains sur la bouche de Lupin et de l'autre il le tira hors de la salle, ayant presque pitié de la force pitoyable qu'il mettait pour se dégager. Une fois dans un coin du hall, à l'abri des regards indiscrets il poussa Lupin contre le mur et se mit devant lui, un sourire victorieux aux lèvres.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux Black ? » S'énerva Lupin d'une voix néanmoins faible.

« Connaître ton secret. » répondit Sirius en souriant toujours.

« Mais je n'ai pas de secret ! »

« Tss, tss… Tu sais bien que si. Ton fameux secret, celui qui te pousse à sortir quelques nuits par mois et à te glisser dans l'entrée du Saule Cogneur… Est-ce que je suppose bien en disant que le passage mène à la Cabane Hurlante ? »

Les couleurs déjà pâles du faible Gryffondor devinrent encore plus blafardes. Ses yeux couleurs miels s'assombrirent et il clos ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre dans une moue boudeuse que Sirius trouva tout à fait adorable.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parle. » Baragouina Lupin en déviant son regard.

« Oh je crois que si. » Continua le Serpentard en posant un de ses mains contre le mur, sans cesser de regarder l'autre garçon de ce regard victorieux.

« Ecoute, ce n'est pas le moment(…) »

« Encore une phrase de Potter. » Coupa narquoisement Sirius.

« Je ne suis pas en super forme comme tu peux le remarquer. » Acheva le Gryffondor.

« Oui, et ton état plus que laborieux touche de très près à ton secret, n'est-ce pas Lupin ? »

Voyant que l'adolescent semblait avoir des difficultés même à cligner des yeux, il se redressa et proposa :

« Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'infirmerie ? On peut continuer à parler en route. »

Et sans même attendre de réponse, Sirius prit Lupin par le bras et le tira à travers les couloirs en direction de l'infirmerie. Le faible jeune homme n'opposa aucune résistance. Sirius ne su pas bien si c'était parce qu'il n'en avait pas la force mais qu'importe, plus ils se rapprochaient de l'infirmerie et plus ils étaient tranquilles. A quelques pas du bureau de Pomfrey, Sirius s'arrêta et coinça à nouveau Lupin contre un mur.

« Dis-moi ton secret Lupin. »

« … »

« Dis-le-moi. »

« … »

« De toute façon je le connais déjà. Mais ça aurait été plus amusant que tu me le dises toi-même. »

Le rouge et or ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer son camarade d'un regard vitreux. Sirius pouvait voir que ses membres tremblaient légèrement et qu'une fine pellicule de sueur glissait contre sa tempe. De toute évidence, Lupin était à bout et avait clairement besoin de soin. Mais Sirius n'abandonnerait en aucun cas maintenant.

« Tu veux que je te le dise, ton fameux secret ? »

« … »

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que cela sorte de ma bouche ? »

« … »

« Que je te révèle que trois nuits par mois tu n'es plus toi… »

« … »

« Tu te transformes, hein Lupin ? »

« … »

« Tu te transformes grâce, ou plutôt à cause des rayons lunaires. Hmm ? C'est la lune qui t'infliges ça. La pleine lune. »

« … »

« Elle te fait te transformer en un monstre poilu et sanguinaire, dangereux pour la population de l'école. »

Un hoquet s'échappa des lèvres devenues blanches de Lupin. Il le regardait avec une sorte de désespoir, comme s'il le suppliait mentalement de ne pas continuer. Apparemment, les transformations mensuelles étaient un sujet sensible chez l'adolescent.

« Tu es un loup-garou. Un lycanthrope, une bête, un animal bref, utilise le mot que tu veux mais c'est ce que tu es, et je le sais. »

Sirius vit la pomme d'Adam de son homologue faire un vas-et-viens difficile, accompagnant un bruit peu discret de déglutition. Son front était maintenant couvert de sueur et ses cheveux fins et ambrés lui collaient à la peau, cachant ses magnifiques prunelles d'or.

« Dumbledore a sûrement dû avoir ses raisons pour t'accepter à Poudlard. Il à un grand cœur Dumbledore… Ce vieux fou. Il t'accepte comme tu es, comme c'est touchant… Mais et les autres, est-ce qu'ils le savent ? »

Remus Lupin ne répondait toujours pas, se contentant de regarder le Serpentard qui semblait à son paroxysme.

« Je me doute que Potter et Evans sont au courant, après tout, je les ai vus eux aussi près du Saule Cogneur, les fameuses nuits. Mais tous les autres, tous les autres élèves de toutes maisons confondues, ils l'ignorent, n'est-ce pas ? »

« … »

« Et je suppose que tu voudrais à tout prix protéger ton secret, jusqu'au bout… Tu ne désire pas qu'il s'ébruite ? »

La lèvre inférieure du lycanthrope se mit à trembloter, mais Sirius continua.

« Réponds-moi Lupin. »

« …Non. » Répondit-il d'une voix hachée.

« Bien, on avance. » Fit Sirius en se passant une main dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

« Tu, tu n'as aucune preuve de ce que tu avance. »

Le Serpentard sembla surpris. Il émit un léger rire avant de répondre.

« Tu a pratiquement avoué par tes réactions ta condition Lupin. »

Néanmoins, sûrement dans une vaine tentative désespérée de garder secret son secret, l'adolescent secoua la tête de gauche à droite d'un geste faible. Sirius soupira puis fouilla dans sa poche et en ressortit un petit paquet de photographies animées, montrant à tour de rôle Lupin lui-même entrer et sortir du Saule Cogneur, puis pareil pour Potter et Evans et enfin, Mme Pomfrey.

« Ca ne prouve rien. » Fit faiblement Lupin.

Sirius souleva un sourcil ironique.

« J'aime cet arbre. »

« C'est ridicule ! Et cette photo, tu l'aime ? »

Cette fois-ci, le brun mit devant le nez du préfet une dernière photographie, montrant l'élève se transformant en loup rachitique, déchirant ses vêtements qui retombaient en lambeaux épars sur le sol poussiéreux de la Cabane Hurlante.

Cette fois-ci, Lupin émit une exclamation désespérée alors que ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, contre le mur et ferma fortement ses paupières, faisant couler ses larmes sur ses joues creuses et crayeuses.

« Ne dis rien. » Murmura-t-il, les yeux toujours fermés. « Je t'en prie, ne dis rien. »

Un plus grand sourire encore ravagea le visage de Sirius, c'était gagné !

« Mais pour qui tu me prends Lupin, je ne vais rien dire, à personne, tu peux me faire confiance. »

Légèrement surpris mais suspicieux et perplexe, les yeux du préfet de Gryffondor se rouvrirent, s'accrochant à ceux, gris de Sirius.

« Mais je veux un échange. »

Lupin mit quelques secondes à réagir. Il renifla et se redressa, fronçant ses sourcils clairs.

« Une fois par jour, tu m'offre une demie heure de ton temps libre. »

Le Gryffondor sembla surpris. C'était tout ce que désirait Black ? Une demi-heure de son temps libre chaque jour ? En échange de la garde de son secret ? C'était presque trop beau.

« Pourquoi faire ? »

Sirius eut un sourire malveillant. Il s'approcha plus de son camarade qui semblait plus mal que jamais et se colla à lui, le faisant sursauter. Il plongea son visage dans son cou et doucement se mit à lécher la jugulaire du lycanthrope. Comme l'avait prédit Sirius, Lupin avait un bon gout. Un gout vanillé, même si en cet instant la sueur salée voilait la vanille.

« Je veux m'amuser avec toi Lupin. » Susurra Sirius à l'oreille du jeune homme.

Sûrement trop abasourdi, Lupin n'avait même pas essayé de le repousser. Le silence s'installa entre eux, alors que le Serpentard continuait de faire glisser sa langue dans son cou.

« T'amuser ? » Demanda Lupin, pas sur de comprendre.

« M'amuser. » Certifia Sirius.

« Mais… Je ne comprends pas ! »

Sirius sourit avec une espèce d'indulgence puis, sans quitter le loup-garou des yeux, il fit glisser une de ses mains sur son buste avant de la plaquer contre son entre-jambe.

« Ce n'est toujours pas assez explicite pour toi ? » Demanda-t-il avec un sourire de strangulot.

A ce moment, l'héritier des Black trouvait l'expression totalement sonnée de Lupin vraiment très drôle. Sa respiration semblait s'être arrêté et il ouvrait et refermait la bouche sans cesse comme un gros poisson hors de l'eau, les yeux exorbités. S'en était trop pour Remus Lupin qui, sous le choc et sous ses membres trop faibles qui le trahirent se laissa glisser contre le mur jusqu'à être complètement au sol. La main de Sirius, qui n'avait pas bougé avait parcourue le chemin inverse sur le buste de Lupin pour arriver contre son sternum. Souriant, Sirius la passa dans les cheveux ambrés du lycanthrope, les ébouriffant au passage puis se recula.

« L'infirmerie est à vingt pas, n'hésite pas à te reposer, il faut que tu sois en forme pour demain. Passe une bonne journée Lupin. »

Et, laissant le préfet des Gryffondor seul à son grand désarroi, Sirius s'effaça dans les couloirs, d'un pas joyeux.


	3. Chapter 2: Blackmail Apprehended

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes (tous?)!

Pour commencer, je vous remercie pour vos reviews, elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je suis contente de constater que ma fic vous plais :)

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde (sauf les reviews anonymes, mais je vous remercie aussi!), si j'ai oublié quelqu'un, faites-le moi savoir.

En ce qui concerne ce deuxième chapitre, il est légèrement plus court que le premier et cherche encore à "préparer" si je puis dire, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, à partir du troisième le chantage commenceras réellement ;P

Sur ce, en espérant que ce chapitre trois vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous dis à bientôt :)

**Titre:** Blackmail Apprehended

**Rating:** M, toujours sans lemons mais le langage ne s'arrange pas :)

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling, seul l'intrigue de cette histoire et le personnage de Jeloa Kaynie m'appartiennent.

* * *

Lorsque Sirius Black arriva ce matin-là dans la Grande Salle, il était d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse. Un grand sourire étirait ses lèvres, dévoilant des dents parfaitement blanches. Severus, lui, semblait plutôt d'humeur maussade. Pour une raison quelconque, il fusilla du regard la table des Gryffondor, en particulier le petit groupe d'amis composé de James Potter, Remus Lupin et de Lily Evans, puis suivit son ami à sa propre table, se laissant tomber sur le banc.

« Sev, cesse-donc d'être aussi sinistre, fais comme moi, croque dans la vie à pleine dent ! » S'exclama Sirius d'un air plus que ravi.

« Toi, tu as de bonnes raisons d'être joyeux. » Contra Severus en enfouissant son nez dans son bol qu'il venait de remplir de lait.

« Mais toi tu n'as aucune raison de ne pas l'être. »

Le plus jeune ne répondit pas, buvant à grandes gorgées son lait tiède de dragon. Sirius leva les yeux au ciel puis, se servant généreusement en œuf et bacon, il lança un regard vers la table des rouges et or. Il ne s'y était pas attendu mais fut agréablement surpris lorsqu'il capta le regard de Lupin sur lui. Presque immédiatement, le Gryffondor baissa la tête, se noyant dans son jus de citrouille. Néanmoins, Sirius eut le temps de constater que l'adolescent semblait aller beaucoup mieux que la veille. Il était moins palot, ses cernes étaient moins creux et il semblait avoir récupéré le minimum d'énergie nécessaire pour affronter une journée à Poudlard.

Il s'arrêta là dans ses pensées lorsque Jeloa Kaynie prit place en face de lui.

« Salut, bien dormi ? » Fit-elle en se servant une assiette.

Sirius lui répondit par l'affirmative sans vraiment avoir réfléchi à la question. Pour le moment, il semblait plutôt embêté de ne plus pouvoir observer Lupin à sa guise. Malheureusement pour lui, la jeune fille ne changea pas de place et pendant tout le temps que dura le petit-déjeuner, elle lui fit la conversation avec entrain, à son plus grand dam. Lorsqu'il fut temps pour eux de commencer à aller vers leurs cours, il se leva et, adressant un simple signe de la main à la blonde sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle, tirant derrière lui un Severus qui tentait tant bien que mal de hisser sons sac en bandoulière sur son épaule.

« Et tu comptes aller le voir quand au juste ? » Demanda Severus en regardant marcher un peu plus loin le trio des Gryffondor.

« Je ne sais pas encore, je pense que je vais laisser voir s'il fait le premier pas »

« Il n'est pas masochiste, je pense qu'il faudra que se soit toi qui aille vers lui. »

Sirius haussa les épaules puis, sans se départir de sa bonne humeur il commença à monter les escaliers de marbre jusqu'au deuxième étage ou ils étaient censés avoir cours de Métamorphose. Cours en commun avec les rouges et or, ce qui fit particulièrement plaisir à Sirius.

Attendant le Professeur McGonagall, adossés contre le mur, les élèves parlaient entre eux, regroupés selon leurs maisons. Sirius, lui, oscillait son regard entre Lupin, près de la porte de la classe qui semblait vouloir disparaître six pieds sous terre et Severus qui, apparemment, était vraiment de mauvaise humeur.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu as encore ? » Fit Sirius consterné.

« Rien. »

« Tu n'as décoché pratiquement aucun mots depuis ce matin. »

« C'est pas comme si c'était jamais le cas. »

« Nan, ta gueule Parkinson. »

Ledit Parkinson se renfrogna, vexé sans pour autant s'éloigner de ses deux camarades.

« Alors ?

« Quoi ? »

« Nom d'un scroutt ce que c'est difficile de parler avec toi quand tu es dans cet état. » Se désespéra le Serpentard avant d'entraîner son ami un peu plus loin.

Sirius bloqua Severus contre le mur et ancra son regard déterminé dans le sien.

« Sev ? Pourquoi tu es d'aussi mauvaise humeur ? T'as mal dormi ? T'as fais un cauchemar ? »

« Vas te faire foutre ! »

« Hé ! Pourquoi tu m'envoie chier comme ça ! T'es à cran depuis quelques jours. Tu sais, on est encore qu'en Septembre, les examens sont en Juin, alors détends-toi. »

« Je ne suis pas stressé, et je ne pense pas aux examens. » Répliqua froidement Severus. »

« Alors dis-moi à quoi tu pense. »

« A ta mère ! » S'exclama le préfet agacé avant de rejoindre le reste de la classe.

Sirius haussa les sourcils, surpris puis grimaçant il suivit son ami.

« Laisse-moi te dire Sev que tes goûts en matière de femme sont vraiment à chier. » Répondit moqueusement Sirius en entrant dans la classe.

Passant devant McGonagall, il n'avait pas fait attention à baisser le ton de sa voix et il se vit foudroyer d'un regard réprimandant.

« Veuillez m'excuser Professeur McGonagall. Que vous êtes belle ce matin. C'est une nouvelle touche de parfum que je sens là ? » Fit-il en sortant son sourire le plus charmeur.

La vieille femme lui lança un nouveau regard froid avant de lui répondre que ce n'était en aucun cas comme ça qu'il arriverait à charmer la moindre fille. Et pourtant, Merlin savait qu'il s'en était tapé un nombre incalculable depuis sa cinquième année, avant de constater que finalement, la sensualité et l'hédonisme lui faisaient plus d'effet chez un homme.

« Oh bah oui, parce que toi tes goûts en matière de femme sont meilleurs... » Ricana Severus en sortant ses affaires de son sac.

« D'accord, je veux bien te l'accorder, mes goûts en matière de femme laissent un peu à désirer, parce que, Jorkins… Brr, je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. »

« Moi non plus. »

« Mais mes goûts en matière d'homme, là, ça change du tout au tout. »

Tout en disant cela, Sirius avait posé un regard de chasseur sur le dos de Lupin, quelques rangées devant lui. Il entendit Severus grogner un imperceptible « mouais » et sourit, résigné à subir l'humeur du préfet durant toute la journée.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Le déjeuner venait de se terminer et la plupart des élèves s'engageaient dans les couloirs afin d'assister à leurs cours. Un sourire malin apparut sur le visage de Sirius. Il n'avait pas cours avant une heure et il savait que Lupin non plus. Aussi, après s'être chamailler avec Severus à propos de « qui à les photos » il sortit de la Grande Salle et suivit sa proie qui se dirigeait, lui semblait-il, vers la bibliothèque. Son sourire s'agrandit en entendant Potter et Evans dire qu'ils retournaient à la Tour de Gryffondor prendre leurs devoirs et qu'ils le rejoindraient juste après. Sirius pensa immédiatement qu'ils allaient se prendre deux minutes pour baiser comme des lapins avant de rejoindre le lycanthrope. Ledit lycanthrope qui continuait donc seul son chemin. Sirius le rattrapa en silence et l'attira rapidement derrière une tapisserie qui cachait un petit passage secret, aussi peu spacieux qu'un grand placard à balais.

« MAIS QUE(…) »

Le Serpentard plaqua sa main contre la bouche du Gryffondor avant de se coller à lui pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Shhht, c'est moi. Juste-moi Lupin. On se calme. »

Pas vraiment rassuré mais moins inquiet, Lupin se calma donc, lançant des regards méfiants à Sirius.

« Je vois que tu es plus en forme qu'hier. C'est une bonne chose. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pensais pourtant avoir été clair. Je veux m'amuser avec toi Lupin. Et je te tiens par le bout du gland, c'est le cas de le dire. » Répondit Sirius en montrant à nouveau les photos compromettantes à son homologue.

Un court silence s'installa puis Lupin reprit la parole, d'une voix moins assurée.

« Je n'ai pas envie. »

« Mais tu n'as pas le choix Lupin. »

« Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce qu'il se passera si je refuse ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Et bien, je pourrais en perdre malencontreusement une… » Fit Sirius en rangeant les photographies dans une de ses poches intérieures. « Et la nouvelle se répandrait aussi vite qu'une traînée de poudre, comme chaque rumeur à Poudlard. »

Sirius continuait de regarder son prisonnier, faisant bien attention à le bloquer entre ses bras dont les mains étaient plaquées contre le mur. Lupin le fixait de ses yeux mordorés. Une couleur bien inhabituelle pour des yeux dans lesquels Sirius raffolait se perdre.

« Moins d'une demi-heure. »

« Quoi ? » Demanda le Serpentard qui s'était abandonné dans le regard du châtain.

« Je veux moins d'une demi-heure. »

« Tu n'es pas en position de négocier Lupin. »

« Mais… Mais… Une demi-heure c'est trop long ! Je… James et Lily se poseront des questions. »

« Ca c'est ton problème. » rétorqua Sirius.

Lupin fronça le nez en baissant quelque peut la tête. Embarrassé il se mordit l'intérieur des joues et Sirius pu deviner qu'il suçait sa langue dans une mimique qu'il trouva très attirante.

« Est-ce que… Je peux au moins savoir jusqu'ou tu… Tu compte aller ? Enfin… » Complètement résigné et d'un air gêné, les joues du lycanthrope s'étaient colorés d'une vive teinte rouge.

« Bien sur. Je ne vais pas te laisser dans l'ignorance, il faut que tu saches ce qu'il t'attend. En fait, c'est relativement simple Lupin, ne stresse pas comme ça. » Fit Sirius dans un sourire. Il sourit encore plus alors qu'il voyait son homologue qui, naïvement se calmait un peu. « On ira jusqu'au bout. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Lupin releva la tête et fixa le Serpentard, une lueur de panique dansant dans ses prunelles. « C-c-comment ça ? » Bégaya-t-il.

« Tu as bien du mal à comprendre ce que je veux dis-moi. » Fit Sirius en soupirant, légèrement exaspéré. « Mais si tu veux que je sois plus explicite : Je te baiserai. Je t'avais bien dis que c'était simple. »

Les peu de couleurs qui restaient sur le visage de Lupin semblaient s'être totalement effacées. Il était maintenant de la même pâleur morbide que Sev et il semblait avoir beaucoup de mal à avaler sa salive condensée.

« Mais… Mais… »

Les lèvres de Lupin continuaient de bouger en silence. Il paraissait en total état de choc. Sirius en eu presque de la peine et il fronça ses sourcils, une pensée venant de lui traverser la tête.

« Tu es vierge ? Des deux côtés ? »

« Et pas gay. » Répondit Lupin en déglutissant bruyamment.

« Ca ce n'est pas un problème, je saurais y remédier. » Fit le brun, un sourire en coin.

Néanmoins, il devrait changer ses plans. Lupin étant vierge, il devrait donc y aller en douceur. Certes il le faisait chanter, mais il ne voulait pas le violer. Non, ce qu'il désirait c'était un vrai moment charnel qu'ils apprécieraient tout les deux. Il voulait voir le plaisir accroître – grâce à lui – à travers les pupilles mielleuses du loup-garou. Quant au fait que le jeune homme ne soit pas gay, pour Sirius, ce n'était vraiment pas un problème. Il ne doutait absolument pas de ses capacités à séduire, homosexuels comme hétérosexuels.

« Bien, je vais raccourcir la durée de notre marché chaque jour. Pour commencer, on va dire un quart d'heure. Mais ça augmentera Lupin. Dès que tu te seras un peu habitué je reviendrais à une demi-heure. »

« Mais, même un quart d'heure c'est trop long. »

« Tu plaisantes là ? » S'exclama Sirius.

« Non. S'il faut m'habituer comme tu dis, qu'est-ce qu'on va faire en quinze minutes ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. On ne fera rien que tu n'aies pas encore fait. »

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent quelques instants avant que le Gryffondor ne recommence à se mordre l'intérieur des joues, visiblement à nouveau embarrassé.

« Je te laisse ton après-midi tranquille. Alors on dit ce soir après le dîner ? »

« Heu… Ou ? » Demanda Lupin d'une voix mal assurée.

« Il me semble que tu sois préfet. Et l'un des avantages à être préfet c'est bien les chambres individuelles, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais la chambre de Lily est adjointe à la mienne ! » Répliqua le Gryffondor, paniqué.

« Je suis sur qu'elle sera bien trop occupé à se faire prendre par Potter pour se soucier de qui te prendra toi. »

« … Tu m'a dis qu'on irait doucement. » Se plaignit Lupin d'une voix serrée.

« C'était pour le jeu de mots, ne panique pas comme ça. » répondit Sirius en levant ses yeux au plafond.

Sirius observa quelques secondes le lycanthrope qui semblait tétanisé par la situation dans laquelle il le mettait. Souriant, il s'approcha encore plus de lui et il sentit le châtain sursauter lorsque ses lèvres embrassèrent très doucement et très tendrement sa joue.

« On ira aussi doucement que ça. »

Puis, lançant un clin d'œil à Lupin il se tourna et passa la tapisserie pour déboucher dans le couloir illuminé de lumière. C'est d'humeur encore plus joyeuse que ce matin qu'il retrouva un Severus encore plus bougon dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard. Et, alors qu'il passait une main dans les cheveux noirs et graisseux de son ami il jeta un coup d'œil à la grande horloge en argent, espérant que l'après-midi passerait rapidement.


	4. Chapter 3: Hard Blackmail

Bonjour/Bonsoir à toutes!

Alors comme prévu, je vous mets aujourd'hui le 3ème chapitre d'Emotional Blackmail, mais en premier lieu, j'aimerais vous remercier pour toutes vos reviews qui, vraiment, m'ont fait très plaisir!

Je ne m'attendais pas à en avoir autant pour cette histoire et surtout à ce qu'elle vous plaise autant. Vous vous doutez bien que j'en suis enchantée et j'espère vivement qu'elle continueras à vous plaire :)

Normalement, j'ai répondu à tout le monde mais étant donné que des fois mon ordi me fait des bugs, il se pourrait que je sois passé à côté de quelqu'un, si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire.

Bref, le chapitre d'aujourd'hui est à peu près de la même taille que les deux premiers et on peux dire que les choses "sérieuses" commencent. Par contre, je vous préviens dès maintenant, ne vous attendez pas à ce que Sirius se montre doux et compréhensif, surtout dans ce chapitre qui est assez dur pour Remus. Quant à vos questions sur les éventuels sentiments que Sirius pourrait avoir ou aurait d'ici la fin de l'histoire... Vous verrez bien ;P

Bien, je m'arrête là et vous souhaite une bonne lecture en attendant vos commentaires avec impatience!

**Titre:** Hard Blackmail

**Rating:** M, pour le langage, toujours pas de lemons même si la situation commence à en être propice dirons-nous.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'HP est à J.K.R, seul m'appartient l'intrigue de l'histoire.

* * *

« Mais merde Sirius, bouge ton bras de dessus de mon assiette ! »

Pour la millième fois depuis le début du repas, l'héritier des Black soupira, de plus en plus agacé. Severus avait été d'humeur pitoyable durant toute la journée, et ça ne s'était pas calmé en approchant de la soirée. Au contraire, plus les minutes passaient et plus il semblait à Sirius que son ami devenait exécrable. Les plupart des élèves de Serpentard qui formaient une bande autour de Sirius et Severus avaient apparemment préféré aller voir d'autres années un peu plus loin sur les bancs, laissant le sinistre Snape et le magnifique Black tout les deux.

« Hé ! On ne t'a jamais appris comment te servir de l'eau dans ta famille ! »

Sirius pinça fortement les lèvres afin de ravaler une remarque particulièrement acerbe et décida d'accorder une attention toute particulière à sa part de tarte à la mélasse.

« Il ne te serait pas venu à l'esprit de m'en servir une part, hein ! Egoïste ! »

Les jointures de la main du jeune Black se crispèrent tellement sur le manche de la petite cuillère qu'elles en devinrent aussi blanches que l'éclat de la pleine lune. Merlin qu'il avait envie de foutre une baffe magistrale à son ami en ce moment même !

« Bah oui, ignore-moi ! Ignore moi Sirius, c'est ça, continue… Continue, hein ! »

Ses cheveux retombant devant son visage, Sirius ferma ses yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration.

« De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si tu t'intéressais à moi, non, tu m'ignores tout le temps, et jamais tu(…)

« MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GUEULE SEV ! »

Ne s'attendant surement pas à ce que son ami ne réagisse, Severus écarquilla les yeux et dans un geste inconscient se vouta légèrement, comme s'il se faisait attaquer.

« Tu me fais chier Sev ! » Continua Sirius en baissant le ton devant les regards curieux qui s'étaient tournés vers eux. « Tu me gave, aujourd'hui tu me sors pas les yeux ! Nan mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, t'as tes règles ou quoi ! Est-ce qu'au moins tu te rends compte de ton humeur de chiotte depuis ce matin ! »

Sev ne répondit pas. Il se positionna devant son assiette vide et s'amusa à y repousser sur les bords les os des restes de poulet à l'aide de sa fourchette, baragouinant quelques mots inaudibles dans sa barbe.

« Arrête de faire ça ! Parle-moi bon sang ! Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux pas deviner Sev. »

Les cheveux noirs et gras de Severus touchèrent son assiette alors qu'il se renfrognait toujours plus.

« Tes cheveux seront encore plus crades. » Fit Sirius en tirant doucement dessus afin de lui redresser la tête.

« Ah, merci ! Tu trouves que mes cheveux sont crades. » Répondit Severus, sarcastique.

« Ils sont gras, ce que j'ai toujours dis, ce que tu as toujours confirmés et ce sur quoi on à toujours rigolés Sev. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux et à nouveau, l'aîné soupira.

« Sev ? S'il te plaît, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »

« Rien. » Trancha durement Severus qui se releva et sortit rapidement de la Grande Salle sous le regard ébahi de son interlocuteur.

« Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais cet adolescent perturbé… » Fit Sirius pour lui-même.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

C'est déçu que Sirius Black parcourait les couloirs et montait les escaliers jusqu'à la Tour de Gryffondor. Déçu car il aurait voulu que ce début de soirée soit aussi agréable que possible et malheureusement, son humeur frôlait le parquet et il ne se sentait vraiment pas excité. Severus lui avait pourri sa gaieté de la journée et il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose : retourner dans sa Salle Commune après son rendez-vous avec Lupin et lancer des Rictusempra sur son meilleur ami jusqu'à que celui-ci ne daigne lui expliquer le fond de la chose.

Pestant sur les escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leurs têtes, sur les murs dont la pierre froide était trop rugueuse et sur les dalles du sol qui étaient imparfaites, Sirius cogna plus que ne frappa à la porte du dortoir du Gryffondor. Lupin ne mit pas plus de quelques secondes à ouvrir et Sirius ne se fit pas prier pour entrer dans la chambre en bousculant le Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta en plein milieux de la pièce, y passa un rapide regard puis se retourna vers son homologue qui ne semblait jamais avoir été aussi nerveux de toute sa vie.

Aussi étrange soit-il, lorsque son regard rencontra les yeux ambrés de Lupin, Sirius sentit toute la pression le quitter. Il en oublia Sev et son caractère à la con et il sentit à nouveau cette sensation de chaleur maintenant familière tourner dans son bas-ventre. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

« Désolé d'être entré comme ça. Je suis habituellement plus maniéré. »

Lupin ne répondit pas, il eut seulement un sourire forcé et se mit à triturer nerveusement le bas de son tee-shirt. Immédiatement, Sirius récupéra sa fougue habituelle et s'approcha de Lupin pour lui prendre la main.

« Arrête de stresser autant, détend-toi, je ne vais pas te violer. » Fit-il en le tirant vers le grand lit à baldaquin pourpres.

Le Gryffondor eut un espèce de glapissement apeuré, ce qui fit sourire le brun. Ce dernier fit asseoir Lupin sur le lit et ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il s'intéressa un peu plus à la pièce. C'était une jolie chambre de Préfet de Gryffondor, aux couleurs chaudes et aux meubles foncés et chaque chose semblait avoir une place désignée et bien précise.

Revenant à son « goûter » Sirius lui sourit, dévoilant ses dents parfaitement alignées et blanches et à son tour il prit place sur le matelas rebondi.

« J'ai dis qu'on irait doucement, alors cesse de me regarder comme si j'allais te manger… Quoi que si, en fait je vais te manger, mais en douceur. »

Le Gryffondor déglutit bruyamment et recommença à triturer le bas de son tee-shirt. Sirius l'arrêta dans ses gestes en prenant une de ses mains dans la sienne et, l'une contre l'autre, comme s'il regardait lequel avait les plus longs doigts – et c'était lui – il fit glisser tendrement ses doigts entre ceux de Lupin. Il remarqua avec un sourire que cette étreinte manuelle avait eu le dont de calmer légèrement le pouls accéléré du châtain.

Sirius remonta son regard sur le visage de Lupin et posa son autre main sur sa joue, la caressant doucement de son pouce. Puis, lentement – mais pourtant beaucoup trop rapidement pour le Préfet – il rapprocha son visage de celui de son homologue et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La réaction de Lupin ne se fit pas attendre. Il sursauta violemment et ses yeux se fermèrent avec force alors que ses lèvres restaient irrémédiablement immobiles contre celles du brun qui se mouvaient. Mais Sirius ne se découragea pas pour autant. Il relâcha la main du châtain et la passa sur sa nuque tout en se rapprochant d'avantage, scellant un peut plus leurs lèvres l'une contre l'autre. Il fronça néanmoins les sourcils en sentant l'adolescent se reculer et brisa lui-même leur lien fragile.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu recules ? » S'exclama-t-il.

« Je… Je… Je n'peux pas(…) » Bégaya Lupin.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis : tu n'a pas le choix ! »

« Mais, mais je ne suis pas gay. Tu… Tu ne peux pas me demander de bien réagir alors que tu m'embrasses ! »

« Je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas gay, je ne suis pas gay. » Imita grossièrement Sirius avec agacement. « Evidemment, si tu restes focaliser sur cette pensée ça va te déranger que je te touche. Un conseil : si tu ne veux pas que ça te dérange autant, tu as intérêt à faire plus d'effort pour apprécier. Et arrête de me faire ces yeux de chiots, je ne changerais pas d'avis sur mon chantage. »

Lupin baissa la tête en fronçant le nez et Sirius l'entendit inspirer avec force, comme pour se donner du courage. Le brun ne perdit pas de temps pour revenir à l'assaut. Il se rapprocha et sans prévenir se positionna à califourchon sur le lycanthrope qui émit un glapissement terrorisé. Levant les yeux au ciel, Sirius pencha la tête sur le côté et vint poser ses lèvres sur la peau du préfet de Gryffondor. Et il fut agréablement surpris de constater que sa peau était vraiment très, très douce. Il n'avait absolument pas sentit cette douceur deux jours auparavant, aussi il ferma les yeux avec bonheur alors que ses lèvres frôlait et caressait avec tendresse la peau fragile du cou de Lupin. Il embrassa une parcelle à la saveur vanillée et du bout de la langue s'amusa à la titiller. Sous ses mains qui s'étaient posées sur les hanches de Lupin, Sirius le sentit trembler et se crisper, ce qui l'agaça et l'encouragea d'avantage à faire glisser sa langue sur toute la longueur de son cou. Le brun sentit sous sa langue une fine marque qui semblait assez vieille et qu'il devina être une cicatrice. Il s'amusa à la suivre de haut en bas avant de l'embrasser et eut un sourire lorsqu'il sentit le lycanthrope frissonner. Il continua encore quelques secondes d'embrasser la peau qui s'était couverte de chair de poule et se félicita du fait que Lupin ne cherche plus à se défendre.

Pris dans la douceur âcre des cicatrices qui zébraient le cou de Lupin, Sirius sursauta lorsqu'il entendit une voix stridente retentir à sa droite. Il tourna la tête vers la table de chevet et avisa une petite horloge ronde, pourvue de mains et de pieds et qui hurlait en courant de long en large du meuble que « le quart d'heure est passé ! ». Sirius n'en revint pas. Il tourna son regard médusé vers son homologue qui semblait pour le moins soulagé.

« Tu as réglé ton réveil ? »

« Non, j'ai simplement régler le chronomètre. »

« Mais pourquoi ? C'est stupide ! »

« Parce que, du m'a dis que se serait un quart d'heure. » Se défendit justement Lupin.

Sirius parut déçu et souffla d'exaspération. Il se redressa et fit quelques pas dans la pièce avant de tourner son regard exaspéré vers le Gryffondor.

« Demain, se sera vingt minutes. »

Puis, alors qu'il tournait les talons vers la porte le châtain répondit :

« Mais tu m'a dis que le temps que je m'habitue on(…) »

« Oui ! » Coupa Sirius en revenant sur ses pas. « Mais c'est moi qui décide des règles à suivre et j'ai décidé que demain on se verrait pendant vingt minutes, et je te préviens tout de suite, on ne perdra pas de temps en blabla inutile. »

Lupin déglutit mais ne répondit rien. Il tourna la tête dans l'espoir que le Serpentard ne puisse pas voir ses yeux s'embuer de larmes. Mais Sirius les vit et il se força à se calmer.

« Pleure pas. Tu trouves peut-être ce que je fais horrible pour l'instant mais tu verras que(…) »

« Oui je trouve ça horrible ! Evidemment ! C'est du viol, ni plus ni moins ! Si j'allais voir Dumbledore tu serais immédiatement renvoyé et(…)

« Sauf que tu n'iras pas le voir ! » S'exclama Sirius furieux en serrant ses poings avec force. Il lui en voulait de ne pas être plus coopératif que cela. « Tu souhaites peut-être que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire, tu à l'air d'avoir oublié le but du contrat ! »

Puis, avant que Lupin ne puisse répondre quoi que se soit le Serpentard ouvrit brusquement la porte et sortit à moitié dans le couloir.

« HE, ECOUTEZ BIEN LE SCOOP DE L'ANNEE : REMUS LUPIN EST UN LOUP GAROU ! »

Sirius se sentit immédiatement tirer en arrière avec une force qui l'étonna et il vit Lupin passer sa tête dans le corridor espérant de tout son être que personne ne s'y trouvait à ce moment-là. Il eut un hoquet effrayé en apercevant un groupe de jeune fille de Poufsouffle de 3ème année mais fut soulagé en constatant qu'elles étaient restées hypnotisées, la bave aux lèvres et leurs yeux remplis de cœur roses à l'apparition du sex-symbol de l'école. Ni une ni deux il referma la porte, lançant un sort pour la fermer magiquement ainsi qu'un sort de silence et se tourna vers le brun qui le regardait, narquois et victorieux.

« D'accord, d'accord, vingt minutes, même plus si tu veux mais je t'en supplie tais-toi ! Tu me l'as promis ! »

« Je ne t'ai rien promis du tout. » Répliqua Sirius méprisant.

« Bien sur que si ! » S'insurgea Lupin. « Tu m'as dis que je ne risquais rien si je te laissais faire ce que tu voulais avec moi ! »

« Exactement, seulement si tu me laissais faire ce que je voulais avec toi or ce n'est absolument pas le cas ! Tu ne coopères pas du tout ! »

« Mais essaies de me comprendre(…) »

« Je ne suis pas là pour te comprendre Lupin, seulement pour te baiser. Je trouve que j'ai déjà été suffisamment compréhensif en acceptant d'y aller en douceur et tout ça parce que tu étais puceau. Moi je suis le maître chanteur, toi, tu es la victime et tu dois donc te plier à mes règles si tu ne veux pas risquer d'être découvert. C'est donc à toi de faire tout ton possible pour que ton secret soit bien garder, pas à moi, ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt. »

Puis, aussi brusquement que violemment Sirius attrapa Lupin par le col de son tee-shirt et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes. Sans aucune douceur, il força l'entrée de sa langue et l'immisça dans la bouche du Gryffondor qu'il sentit grimacer de dégoût. Avec encore plus de fermeté il colla l'adolescent contre lui, l'étranglant presque et mordit sa lèvre inférieur. Surpris, Lupin eut un cri de douleur avant que Sirius ne recommence à l'embrasser – si on pouvait appeler ce geste animal un baiser – mais il ne répondit toujours pas.

« Embrasse-moi. » Susurra le Serpentard tout contre les lèvres rouges du lycanthrope. Mais celui-ci ne fit que gémir de désespoir.

« Non… »

« J'ai dis : Em-brasse-moi Lupin. » Répéta Sirius d'une voix sifflante et dangereuse, tel un serpent.

Contre son torse, l'héritier des Black – qui en ce moment même portait très bien son nom – pouvait sentir celui du Gryffondor qui se soulevait frénétiquement et d'un rythme irrégulier sous sa respiration spasmodique.

« Lupin… » Commença le brun qui tentait tant bien que mal de garder son calme. « Je viens de te prouver à quel point j'étais un vil et cruel Serpentard qui se fichait éperdument de ce que pourrait provoquer la découverte de ton secret, et donc que tu avais tout intérêt à m'obéir avec cette épée de Damoclès qui est et sera toujours au dessus de ta tête de loup-garou. Alors, maintenant, EMBRASSES-MOI ! »

Remus Lupin trembla de plus belle contre le Serpentard et il retint un hoquet emplit de larmes qui coulèrent sans retenue sur ses joues maigres et pâles. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas le choix, mais se résoudre à embrasser Sirius Black était une décision des plus difficiles. La respiration toujours aussi erratique, il combla finalement les quelques millimètres qui subsistaient entre eux et posa ses lèvres sur celles du brun, luttant contre son estomac qui semblait vouloir se révulser. Il entrouvrit ses lèvres et avança sa langue pour venir flatter celle de son maître chanteur dont il sentit la poigne se desserrer légèrement à son col.

Durant une petite minute qui paru une éternité pour Lupin, ils s'embrassèrent doucement, presque tendrement aussi étonnant soit-il. Le baiser n'était vraiment pas violent, ni sensuel et ne reflétait aucune colère. Il était juste doux. Et le Gryffondor se surprit à penser que ce baiser échangé avec Black n'était pas si désagréable que ça, avant de se frapper mentalement, se rappelant qu'il n'était qu'un violeur-chanteur perturbé.

« J'aurais préféré que cette première entrevue se passe mieux. » Murmura Sirius après avoir rompu leur lien. « Tu verras que si tu te montres plus enclin et coopératif, je serai plus gentil et plus tendre. »

Avec une dernière pression sur ses lèvres, Sirius se recula, ouvrit la porte d'un « Alohomora » et disparu dans le couloir sans plus de cérémonie.


	5. Chapter 4: Appreciative Blackmail

Bonjour à vous chers lecteurs!

J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue jusqu'à aujourd'hui... Mais voilà, le chap'4 est prêt pour vous :)

Il est un peu plus long que les autres, le chantage de Sirius commence sérieusement à se mettre en place et ce chapitre est un peu moins dur que le précédent. Il est par contre du point de vue de Remus, pour changer. Ce ne sera pas le seul mais la plupart seront quand même plus souvent du point de vue de Sirius. Puis deux personnages font leurs apparitions. Vu qu'il manque Sirius et Queudver, il fallait bien que je rajoute des amis à la bande de Remus ;)

J'espère que cette suite vous plairas malgré ces changements. J'attends vos réactions avec impatience =D

Je vous remercie aussi tous pour vos reviews qui me font toujours super plaisir! Surtout, continuez x)

Un merci spécial à La Reine des Poulpes qui m'a reviewer à chaque chapitre alors qu'ils étaient déjà postés (ca m'a fait très plaisir (:) et puis aux reviewers anonymes à qui je ne peux malheureusement pas répondre :(

Bref, je vous laisse maintenant à la lecture et vous dis à dans deux semaines pour le 5ème chapitre (qui est le dernier écrit et prêt :S)

Good reading...

**Titre:** Appreciative Blackmail

**Rating:** T, le langage est plus soft et les scènes sont encore loin d'être appelées lemons :)

**Disclaimer:** L'univers d'HP appartient à... J.K.R. A moi? Juste l'intrigue de l'histoire.

* * *

Lorsque Remus se réveilla ce matin-là, il ne fut pas très réceptif à la bonne humeur de James, Gideon et Fabian Prewett. Il se sentait las et presque aussi fatigué que lors des jours précédents la pleine lune. Bien sûr, il tentait de faire bonne figure devant ses amis, mais en son fort intérieur il se sentait complètement déprimé.

Lorsque Black lui avait parlé de son « petit problème de fourrure » comme le disait si bien James, Remus avait totalement paniqué, mais ce n'était rien par rapport à ce qu'il éprouvait maintenant. Il se voyait obligé d'offrir son corps à un garçon de Serpentard, à Sirius Black de surcroît, d'un quart d'heure à trente minutes par jour et pendant une durée indéterminée.

Bien sur, il était un loup-garou et il aurait pu facilement se défendre et l'envoyer valser contre le mur le plus proche, mais non seulement il se sentait encore trop faible de sa dernière pleine lune, mais en plus il était contre la violence et cela ne résoudrait en rien la situation. Rien n'empêcherait Black d'aller raconter à qui voudrait l'entendre – et Merlin sait que toutes les oreilles seraient avides – qu'il était un lycanthrope. Et il n'aurait alors plus qu'à faire ses bagages, remercier à nouveau le Professeur Dumbledore de lui avoir offert sa confiance et de l'avoir accepté entre les murs de Poudlard, s'excuser de ne pas avoir pu garder son secret malgré ce qu'il avait fait pour lui et quitter l'école, tirant un trait sur tous ses rêves et sa volonté de se fondre dans la population sorcière.

Soupirant, Remus se leva du lit qu'il avait fait apparaître dans le dortoir de ses camarades – n'ayant pas souhaité passer la nuit dans sa chambre de Préfet – et, s'apercevant du regard perplexe de James sur lui, il lui envoya un sourire qui se voulait rassurant, prit ses affaires et alla s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il retira son pyjama, entra dans la baignoire et alluma l'eau chaude qui coula sur son corps pâle.

L'idée d'en parler à James lui avait bien entendu traversée l'esprit, mais elle lui était ressortit pas plus de quelques secondes après. Il est vrai que son meilleur ami aurait pu trouver quelque chose pour contrer Sirius Black, et sans grand mal, mais il ne tenait pas à l'inquiéter, à le charger de ses problèmes et surtout, il avait déjà assez honte de la situation pour en parler, que se soit à James ou d'avantage à Lily. Que dirait-elle si elle était au courant de ce que lui faisait subir Black ?

De plus, Sirius Black et Severus Snape étaient de véritables teignes et très franchement, il ne valait mieux pas les affronter, surtout lorsqu'ils avaient une idée derrière la tête.

Laissant échapper un nouveau soupire, Remus entreprit de se savonner, toujours plongé dans ses sombres pensées avant de se rincer et de s'enrouler dans une épaisse serviette éponge. Il s'assit ensuite sur le rebord de la baignoire, les yeux plongés dans le vague et se demanda avec appréhension comment allait se dérouler cette journée, ou plutôt sa confrontation avec Black.

Remus se passa une main tremblante sur le visage. Merlin qu'il redoutait cette entrevue. La veille au soir, le Serpentard avait été tout sauf tendre avec lui et maintenant, Remus avait clairement compris qu'il était complètement coincé. Seulement, l'idée de se laisser faire et pire de devoir coopérer le rendait malade. Pour l'instant, même si mentalement Remus était complètement bouleversé, physiquement ça allait encore. Black n'avait fait que l'embrasser, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment est-ce qu'il se sentirait lorsque le brun voudrait aller plus loin. Comment est-ce qu'il gérerait ce sentiment de salissure et de dégout de soi-même qu'il était sûr de ressentir ? Certes, il ne serait pas violer au sens propre du terme, mais franchement, c'était tout comme. Il devrait seulement faire semblant d'être consentant. Et tout ça pour protéger un secret qui le rendait honteux et le dégoûtait peut-être même plus que la situation dans laquelle il était.

Un léger coup à la porte le fit sortir de ses pensées et la voix de James s'éleva. Remus lui répondit qu'il n'en avait plus pour longtemps et rapidement il termina de se sécher, s'habilla, se brossa les dents et se donna un coup de peigne avant de ressortir de la salle de bain. Il veilla bien sûr à se reconstruire un visage moins dévasté qu'il ne l'était et sourit à James en lui laissant la pièce de libre. Pendant que son ami – qu'il surnommait Prongs, dû aux bois drus qui se dressaient sur sa tête lorsqu'il prenait la forme de son Animagus les soirs de pleine lune – se douchait dans la salle attenante, Remus préparait son sac, y enfournant manuels, plumes, encre et parchemins alors que Fabian et Gideon, les deux frères Prewett s'apprêtaient à quitter le dortoir.

Finalement, Remus n'eut pas à attendre James trop longtemps. L'adolescent ressortit de la salle de bain les cheveux encore plus ébouriffés qu'à l'accoutumé, très heureux de lui. James prépara en hâte ses affaires et tout deux sortirent du dortoir. La Salle Commune était assez vide. Seuls quelques élèves de première année y étaient, se dépêchant pour ne pas être trop en retard au petit déjeuner. Puis il y avait Lily.

La rouquine les attendait devant le portrait, des livres dans les bras et un doux sourire aux lèvres à la vue des deux garçons. Lorsque James arriva à son hauteur, elle lui embrassa la joue puis, se tournant vers Remus, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes dans une légère pression. Remus, lui, avala difficilement sa salive : oui, que dirait-elle si elle savait ce que Black lui faisait subir !

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

A l'heure du dîner, Remus devait bien avouer que jusqu'ici, la journée s'était plutôt bien passée. Il n'avait eu qu'un seul cours en commun avec les Serpentard pendant la matinée et Black ne lui avait pas lancé tant de regards que ça. De plus, Fabian, Gideon et James avaient su lui changer quelque peu les idées avec leurs pitreries. Ce qui les avait fait écoper d'une nouvelle heure de colle le soir même.

Remus ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'au moins, il n'aurait plus qu'à trouver un subterfuge pour Lily et il pourrait ainsi se consacrer au Serpentard.

A nouveau, il ressentit cette angoisse qui allait bientôt devenir familière et il se força à penser à autre chose. Il se servit quelques spaghettis à la bolognaise et commença à manger tandis qu'à côté de lui, Lily prenait place, rayonnante en leur montrant son dernier devoir de Runes Anciennes dont elle avait encore une fois obtenue la meilleure note.

« Même Black n'a pas eut un aussi bon résultat. »

Remus s'étouffa dans sa propre bouchée et du plaquer ses mains sur sa bouche pour ne pas tout recracher au visage de James qui semblait fier de leur amie.

« J'ai bien vu son regard à la fin du cours, il était rageur, c'est limpide. Et je dois avouer que c'était assez jouissif comme situation. » Continua Lily, fière d'elle.

Vantant ses mérites, la jeune fille ne s'aperçut pas de l'état de gène dans lequel était le Préfet. Celui-ci continuait de toussoter discrètement en tentant de reprendre une respiration normale. Le visage encore rouge, Remus ne put s'empêcher de lever la tête et de lancer un regard en direction de la table des Serpentard, là ou, Merlin merci, un Sirius Black semblait plus intéressé par un Severus Snape que par lui. Pour se redonner une contenance il but une gorgée de jus de citrouille et sans perdre de temps changea de sujet, voulant éviter au maximum celui de Sirius Black.

« A propos de devoir, tu as terminer celui de Métamorphose Lily ? »

« Il ne me reste plus qu'à écrire la conclusion, idem pour celui de Sortilège. » Répondit la rouquine.

« Comment tu fais pour avoir pratiquement terminer deux devoirs en deux jours ? » Fit James en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je ne gaspille pas mes heures de libres à chercher des Scroutt aux Serpentard, moi. »

« Tu dois reconnaître que ces derniers temps, ce n'est plus trop d'actualité. »

« Oui, c'est vrai… Serait-ce dû au fait qu'à la fin de l'année il y a les ASPICs ? »

James haussa les épaules.

« Je n'ai pas l'impression de bosser plus que d'habitude. »

« Ou alors tu grandis enfin. » Fit Lily avec un sourire espiègle.

« Ou tout simplement Black et Snape deviennent d'un ennui à tout épreuve. »

Remus grimaça à l'insu de ses amis. Voilà que la discussion repartait à nouveau sur le Serpentard.

« Je ne sais pas, on ne voit plus beaucoup Snape en ce moment, et lorsque c'est le cas, il est sans arrêt penché sur son livre de Potion et se croit seul quand il griffonne dessus. D'ailleurs, Je connais une char-mante bibliothécaire qui en ferait une syncope si elle le voyait faire. »

« Et bien lui au moins il étudie. » Répliqua Lily.

« Mouais, il n'étudie QUE les Potions depuis le début de l'année ? Je trouve ça suspect quand j'y réfléchis… Peut-être qu'il y écrit des sortilèges de profonde magie noire. »

« Ne sois pas stupide James, Snape n'a rien d'un sorcier pratiquant cette magie. »

James s'offusqua, les yeux écarquillés.

« Tu trouves ! Excuse-moi, c'est tout le contraire(…) »

« Je ne suis pas d'accord. » Coupa Lily. « Black, lui, on peut être sur à 50 pour cent qu'il la pratique… »

« 100 pour cent ! »

« Mais Snape, non. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire ça ? »

« Pour commencer, c'est un Sang-Mêlé. »

« Et alors ? » Demanda James, les sourcils froncés.

« Et alors seule sa mère est une sorcière et elle n'est absolument pas une Mage Noire. »

« Ca ne veut rien dire… »

« Ensuite, de tout les intérêts de Snape, de la lecture de ses livres jusqu'à ses matières préférées, il n'y a rien de Magie Noire la dedans. »

« C'est un Serpentard qui fréquente Sirius Black, Evan Rosier, Avery, Dolohov, Mulciber et Jeloa Kaynie ! La plupart ont des parents Mangemorts ! »

« Il n'a pas tort. » Intervint Fabian.

« D'accord, il a des fréquentations peu recommandables, mais ce n'est pas pour autant un futur Mage Noir. Je continue à dire que Snape pratique la bonne magie. »

James regarda son amie, perplexe. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi catégorique alors qu'elle ne connaissait pratiquement pas le sorcier ?

Remus, comprenant que la conversation était terminée profita à nouveau pour l'orienter vers un autre sujet.

« Hum, alors James, tu te sens en forme pour le prochain match ? »

« Tu parles ! On va leur foutre une raclée dont ils vont se souvenir, ils n'auront plus qu'à aller pleuré dans leurs draps verts et argent ! »

« Oh, il n'y a pas de doutes. » Certifia Gideon. « Cette année, on a vraiment une bonne équipe. Le match contre Poufsouffle a été d'une facilité déconcertante. J'ai de bons espoirs concernant le prochain. »

« Faites quand même attention, les Serpentard sont bien meilleurs que les Poufsouffle. » Annonça Lily en terminant son assiette.

Remus soupira discrètement. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point les Serpentard revenaient dans leur discussion. Il avait l'impression que tous avaient décidés de ne parler que d'eux, c'était déstabilisant.

Finalement, le repas se termina sur le même sujet et Fabian, Gideon et James durent quitter leurs deux préfets pour se rendre à leur heure de colle. Remus et Lily rentrèrent donc dans la Tour de Gryffondor. La jeune rouquine prit la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne et, une fois dans le couloir du septième étage, elle l'entraîna vers sa propre chambre individuelle.

« Heu, Lily… » Commença l'adolescent, mal à l'aise. « Je… Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps. »

« Pourquoi ? » Demanda la jeune fille, surprise.

« Je… »

Il savait bien qu'il n'avait pas le choix, néanmoins, il détestait mentir à ses amis et le faire à sa petite-amie encore plus. Alors, prenant bien soin de ne pas la regarder, il sortit le premier truc qui lui passait par la tête.

« Dumbledore m'a demandé de m'organiser avec le préfet de Serdaigle pour les rondes de la semaine qu'il ne pourra pas assurer. Et, sachant que c'est à l'autre bout du château, je ferais mieux de ne pas trop tarder. »

« Oh… » Fit la jeune fille, déçue. « Bon, ben, les devoirs de préfets-en-chef avant tout. Je terminerais la Métamorphose et les sortilèges. »

Remus acquiesça, continuant de regarder tout autour de lui pour ne pas à avoir à rencontrer les grands yeux verts de Lily. Il se racla la gorge et s'avança vers avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. Celle-ci voulut tourner le visage pour rencontrer ses lèvres mais il s'était déjà reculer. Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser sur la bouche, pas en sachant ce qui allait se passer d'ici quelques minutes avec Black. Il s'avança donc vers la porte et s'apprêtait à la franchir lorsque la rouquine l'interpella.

« Tu vas bien Remus ? Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton chaudron… »

Remus déglutit. Il faisait vraiment beaucoup d'effort pour sembler normal à la vue des autres. S'il n'était même pas capable d'assurer là dessus et de rassurer sa petite amie, il ne valait vraiment rien. Aussi, il déglutit et se constitua un visage moins anxieux et plus doux, accompagné d'un léger sourire.

« Oui, je vais bien. Sans doute un peu fatigué, tu sais ce que c'est : James, Fabian et Gideon ne s'arrêtent qu'aux alentours de minuit, voire une heure du matin. »

Lily acquiesça en levant les yeux au ciel. Apparemment, il avait été convaincant. Il lui envoya un baiser qu'elle fit semblant d'attraper avec sa main et sortit finalement de la chambre par la porte qui menait non pas au couloir mais à la Salle Commune. Après s'être assuré que ni Lily, ni les trois premières années dans la salle ne le surveillaient, il entra dans sa propre chambre et ferma d'un « Alohomora » derrière lui avant de s'adosser contre la porte. Il se mit à respirer avec force, tentant de se calmer et il s'aperçut que ses membres tremblaient.

« Allez, ce ne sont que 20 petites minutes… Ce n'est rien du tout. » Se morigéna-t-il.

Mais ses paroles ne parvinrent pas à le relaxer plus que cela. Il alla donc dans sa salle de bain se passer un peu d'eau froide sur son visage pâle puis, une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il s'affala sur son lit, la tête entre ses bras et attendit l'arrivée de Black.

Remus aurait pensé que le Serpentard serait venu beaucoup plus tôt que ça, mais les minutes continuaient de passer, s'affichant sur son réveil qui trottinait sur sa table de chevet, et bientôt 21h00 brilla en lettres rouges. Remus commençait à se demander s'il allait finalement venir lorsque trois coups brefs mais distincts se firent entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. D'un bond, il se releva, lissa nerveusement sa robe et alla ouvrir.

Black arborait comme toujours son air hautain, fier et arrogant et il lui semblait en cet instant particulièrement menaçant.

« Puis-je entrer Lupin ? »

« Heu, o-oui. » Balbutia Remus en se décalant, laissant ainsi entrer le Serpentard.

Black fit quelques pas dans la pièce en parlant à Remus d'un hypothétique retard causé par Snape, mais le lycanthrope n'écoutait pas vraiment. Il regardait, perplexe, l'adolescent retirer ses chaussures et sa robe de sorcier.

« Tu permet que je me mette à l'aise ? » Demanda celui-ci.

Pour seule réponse, Remus hocha de la tête mais ne bougea pas de l'entrée qu'il avait rapidement refermée après l'entrée de Black. Ce dernier, un sourire étirant ses lèvres, s'avança vers le lit et se laissa tomber dessus, à plat ventre, ses cheveux éparpillés autour de son beau visage fin. Cette image était vraiment très belle, et même Remus aurait put en témoigner si seulement il n'avait pas été victime d'une ignominie le concernant.

« Bon alors, tu viens ? »

Déglutissant, Remus lâcha la poignée de la porte qu'il ne s'était même pas aperçue avoir serrée au point de la déformée légèrement. Il s'avança à petits pas vers son grand lit à baldaquin et, sans cesser de trembler il s'assit sur un coin du lit, ses mains triturant le bas de sa chemise. Il entendit vaguement un soupire derrière lui et avant qu'il ne puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouvait plaqué sur le lit, Sirius Black à califourchon sur lui.

« Essaies de te détendre. » Lui dit ce dernier dans un sourire qui n'exprimait ni colère, ni agacement, ni impatience, bref, un sourire qui paraissait sincère et innocent, ce qui était un comble.

Apparemment, Black ne voyait pas en quoi la situation était grave. Remus se demandait même s'il savait que ce qu'il faisait était mal. Mais il ne put se poser d'avantage de question comme l'adolescent se penchait sur lui, tout sourire ayant disparu, le visage seulement mis en valeur par ses yeux gris qui fixaient avec une sorte d'avidité dévorante sa bouche. Le cœur de Remus s'emballa et, les mains prisonnières de celles de son homologue il ne put le repousser, haletant presque alors que Black s'était arrêter à quelques millimètres de lui.

« Essaies de rendre ce baiser plus agréable que celui d'hier d'accord ? Je ne peux pas faire tout le boulot moi-même. » Murmura-t-il, son souffle caressant les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Remus fut reconnaissant à Black de ne pas fondre sur lui une fois sa phrase terminée, comme si celui-ci lui laissait le temps de se préparer, ou tout du moins de préparer son baiser. Puis il ferma les yeux lorsqu'il le vit supprimer les derniers millimètres entre eux et leurs lèvres se touchèrent très doucement. C'était presque un frôlement et durant quelques secondes, ce fut le seul contact entre eux. Puis Black happa avec un peu plus de fermeté ses lèvres et les pressa contre les siennes. Afin de garder une ambiance aussi prospère que possible, Remus fit ce que lui avait demandé le Serpentard et lui rendit son baiser, du même rythme lent et doux. Comme la veille, il se dit qu'embrasser Black n'était pas si désagréable et difficile que ça. Ca n'avait néanmoins rien à voir avec Lily. Quand il l'embrassait, elle, il en avait réellement envie et il ressentait comme une multitude de papillons voleter dans son ventre. La, les seules choses qu'il ressentait étaient la douceur et la sensualité qui, étrangement était plus présente lorsqu'il embrassait le Serpentard.

Sortant de ses pensées, il sursauta en sentant les dents de Black mordiller sa lèvre inférieure et il ferma ses yeux avec plus de force. Il ne put réprimer un long frisson qui parcourut sa colonne vertébrale lorsqu'après un dernier mordillement il lécha légèrement sa lèvre. Dans un geste dont il n'eut pas conscience, il avança son visage un peu plus près de celui du Serpentard et ce fut lui qui, cette fois-ci, happa ses lèvres, imprimant le même rythme doux mais un peu moins lent.

Soupirant contre sa bouche, Black passa une de ses mains dans les cheveux châtains de Remus qui soupira à son tour, n'ayant pas conscience qu'il alimentait leur baiser à lui seul. Black se contentait de suivre avec bonheur les mouvements sensuels des lèvres de Remus qui commençait à passer un de ses bras autour de son cou. C'est en nouant ses doigts pâles aux longs cheveux noirs du Serpentard que Remus s'aperçut de l'ampleur qu'avait prit le baiser, et seulement par ses bons soins. Il brisa donc rapidement tout contact et s'enfonça le plus possible dans son matelas. Mais Black ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le retour de la conscience de Remus. Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, le lycanthrope fut subjugué par la lueur qui y brillait avec force. Non seulement ses prunelles exprimaient un désir sauvage et brûlant mais en plus la couleur grise était devenue plus claire, presque pâle et l'on aurait dit deux orbes d'acier qui luisaient.

Remus déglutit sans cesser de contempler ces yeux et eut une sorte de chatouillis dans le corps lorsqu'il entendit la voix profonde, chaude et légèrement rauque du brun murmurer :

« C'était super bon. Je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… Tu m'as agréablement surpris Lupin. »

Gêné de s'être complètement laissé emporter, Remus ne répondit pas et lança un regard à son réveil. Cela ne faisait que 5 min que Black était là.

Il sursauta alors, abaissant le regard pour s'apercevoir que son homologue avait glissé l'une de ses mains sous sa chemise et caressait doucement, comme s'il découvrait quelque chose de précieux qu'il avait toujours voulu posséder la peau de son ventre. Cela ne fit que renforcer le malaise du jeune loup-garou qui trouvait ce contact beaucoup trop intime et très gênant en considérant le fait que son ventre soit couvert de cicatrices. Sous les doigts froids du Sang-Pur, Remus sentait son ventre se contracter. Il allait répliquer quelque chose lorsque le Serpentard fondit dans son cou, embrassant sa peau et léchant ce qu'il savait être ses cicatrices. Brièvement, il se demanda comment est-ce qu'il pouvait faire ça sans être écœuré mais balaya bien vite ses idées en sentant les dents de Black titiller un point sensible sur sa jugulaire. Ses yeux se fermèrent par reflexe et un souffle d'appréciation sortit de sa bouche entrouverte.

Black remontait le long de l'artère de Remus qu'il sentait pulser sous ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa avant de la suçoter et continua de remonter, embrassant la ligne de son maxillaire pour arriver à son oreille. Un souffle plus fort sortit de la bouche de Remus lorsqu'il sentit son lobe se faire happer entre les lèvres de l'autre garçon. Inconsciemment, il passa ses bras dans son dos et le serra davantage contre lui. De son côté, Black était aux anges. Lupin avait beau refuser la situation qu'il lui avait imposée, il était bourré de points sensibles et zones érogènes et il ne lui suffisait pas de beaucoup d'effort pour lui faire perdre sa raison. Il en profita donc, tandis que Remus était perdu dans son esprit, continuant de souffler sous les léchouilles et mordillements qu'il lui prodiguait.

Sans le faire sursauter, le Serpentard glissa à nouveau l'une de ses mains dans la douce chevelure de Remus et enroula ses doigts à ses cheveux. Son autre main, elle, commença à caresser plus activement son ventre dont les nerfs tiquaient de nervosité. Il sourit contre l'oreille du Gryffondor et souffla dessus son haleine tiède, le faisant frissonner avec force.

En ce moment, Remus ne se posait plus aucune question. Soufflant d'un air extatique contre les longs cheveux noirs de Black, il sentit vaguement ses abdominaux tressautés au contact de sa main mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou de son homologue lorsque celui-ci laissa glisser sa langue à l'entrée de son oreille et s'aperçut qu'il tremblait tout contre le brun. Mais ses tremblements n'étaient plus vraiment dû à l'appréhension et à l'angoisse, il le sentait. Apparemment incapable de retrouver sa raison sur le moment présent, il continua de se laisser aller dans l'étreinte, appréciant cette main qui découvrait son torse avec douceur et qui passait et repassait sur ses tétons. Il n'eut pas conscience que sa respiration devenait plus rapide contre l'oreille de Black, et celui-ci s'en félicita, continuant de plus belle ses caresses.

Tout à coup, le corps de Remus s'arqua contre celui du Sang-Pur et il ne put s'empêcher de gémir. Black venait de toucher involontairement son nombril. D'abord surpris, il ne fit plus aucun geste. Oui, décidément, Remus était bourré de zones érogènes. Avec un sourire carnassier que le Gryffondor ne vit pas, il s'amusa quelques instants à caresser la peau sensible qui entourait le nombril avant d'y faire glisser son doigt avec douceur. La réaction de Remus ne se fit pas attendre et à nouveau il se cambra en gémissant. Dans un geste surement totalement inconscient, il releva les jambes, les écartant à demi avant que Black ne s'y glisse et fut prit d'une frénésie de gémissement qu'il semblait vouloir essayer d'étouffer contre l'épaule du Serpentard alors que celui-ci mimait avec sensualité l'acte sexuel de son doigt pénétrant son nombril.

Puis, le brun se laissa aller sur le corps de Remus et c'est à ce moment qu'une alarme retentit dans sa tête, au même moment ou retentissait le cri strident du petit réveil parcourant la table de chevet, criant l'heure.

« Les vingt minutes sont passées, les vingts minutes sont passées… »

Dans le cou du Gryffondor, le bellâtre de Serpentard soupira, visiblement déçu que le temps se soit écoulé alors que sous lui, Remus tremblait mais cette fois-ci toute l'appréhension étant revenue. Black déposa un dernier léger baiser sur la joue du châtain et se redressa en le regardant.

« Tu es donc à chaque fois si pressé que ça se termine que tu mets ton réveil en marche. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, plutôt une constatation qui semblait… … Remus n'arrivait pas à trouver le mot juste. Il n'avait pas l'air d'être vexé, ni triste… Peut être déçu, ou blessé.

Il sentit un froid de panique s'insinuer en lui lorsqu'il entendit des coups frappés derrière sa porte et la voix de James s'élever.

« Mus ? C'est moi James. Ouvre. »

Dans un sursaut il se releva, faisant se relever par la même occasion le Serpentard et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ne sachant que faire.

« Heu, o-oui heu… Je, je sors de la douche, attends-moi dans la Salle Commune. » Balbutia-t-il, paniqué.

« Dépêche toi de t'habiller, il faut que je te raconte ce qu'il c'est passé avec Snape dans le couloir ! »

L'intérêt de Black fut immédiatement porté pour la porte et il s'y avança à grands pas. De justesse, Remus l'arrêta en le retenant par le bras et s'exclama dans un chuchotement :

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! »

« Si l'enfoiré qui te sert d'ami à touché à Severus je te jure que je ne vais pas laisser couler. »

Le Serpentard voulu contourner Remus afin d'ouvrir la porte à la volée mais à nouveau, le préfet le stoppa.

« S'il te plaît reste là tant que James n'est pas dans la Salle Commune. Il ne faut pas qu'il te voie ! » Fit-il d'un ton suppliant.

« Je te l'ai déjà dis, ce n'est pas mon problème, tu te débrouilles comme tu veux avec tes amis. »

« J'ai été coopératif aujourd'hui ! »

Pour le coup, Black s'arrêta, se contentant de laisser sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

« Remus ? T'as fini ? »

« Non James, je t'ai dis de m'attendre dans la Salle Commune. Je me dépêche ! »

« Je peux t'attendre là, tu n'en as pas pour longtemps. »

« Rah écoute-moi, vas dans la salle commune ! »

« … Remus ? Tu es sur que ça va ? »

« Oui. » Paniqua le Gryffondor. « J'ai juste… Besoin d'un peu d'intimité. »

« Bon… J'y vais alors. On t'attend. »

« Oui, c'est ça. »

Remus souffla de soulagement en entendant les pas de son ami s'éloignés et il se tourna vers le brun.

« Merci. »

« C'est vrai que tu as été plus que coopératif aujourd'hui. Hum… Alors, demain 25 minutes ? »

« Quoi ! Non, attends, pourquoi il faut forcément que tu rallonges la durée ? Tu avais dis que le temps que je m'habitue se serait un quart d'heure. »

« Oui, mais je suis sur que tout comme moi tu as trouver que le temps est passé un peut trop rapidement ce soir. »

Remus ne répondit pas. Au début il avait lancé un coup d'œil à son réveil, dans l'espoir que plus de dix minutes se soient écoulées, mais il était vrai qu'après, il n'avait absolument pas vu le temps passé… Jusqu'à ce qu'il sente… Ce qu'il avait sentit contre sa cuisse.

« Je ne suis quand même pas prêt à rallonger la durée. Un quart d'heure c'est pas mal. »

« Vingt minutes alors, comme aujourd'hui. » Souffla Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

« D'accord. » Murmura Remus, sachant pertinemment qu'il n'obtiendrait pas mieux.

Puis le Serpentard ouvrit enfin la porte, lança un rapide coup d'œil pour voir si d'autres élèves traînaient dans le couloir et se tourna une dernière fois vers le Gryffondor.

« A demain. » Fit-il en l'embrassant doucement.

Acquiesçant, Remus ferma la porte une fois Black partit et quelque chose lui dit que ce dernier appréciait leur petite routine qui commençait à s'installer… Tout comme il avait l'impression que lui-même commencerait à l'apprécier… En omettant bien sur ce qu'il avait sentit contre sa cuisse.


	6. Chapter 5: Blackmail Unexpected

Bonjour à tous!

Et bien voilà, comme chaque Mercredi de toutes les deux semaines, je vous poste la suite d'Emotional Blackmail :)

Le problème est que le chapitre 6 n'est pas encore terminé et qu'en ce moment je suis assez débordée et que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour écrire. Je m'excuse donc d'avance du temps que pourra prendre les updates mais je vous promets d'essayer de ne pas trop vous faire attendre, je sais à quel point c'est frustrant :S

Sinon, les habituels remerciements pour vos reviews, elles me font toujours autant plaisir et j'aime vous voir vous énerver contre Sirius xD

A propos de ce chapitre, on revient sur le point de vue de Sirius, donc Sev est de retour, mais James, Fabian, Gideon et Lily sont aussi présent :)

Le chantage est maintenant plutôt bien mit en place, et quoi que toujours assez difficile à supporter pour Remus, il commence à s'y faire... Contrairement à Severus don l'humeur ne s'arrange pas ^^'

J'attends vos reviews avec l'habituelle impatience et j'espère comme toujours que la suite vous plairas :)

Sur ce, je vous dis à bientôt et vous souhaite une bonne lecture...

**Titre:** Blackmail Unexpected

**Rating:** Entre T et M... Langage laborieux et scène un peu plus hot que les précédentes, vous êtes prévenues!

**Disclaimer:** Comme toujours, l'univers d'HP appartient à J.K.R et seulement à elle. Seul l'intrigue de l'histoire est à moi...

* * *

« Severus Sebastian Snape – j'avais jamais remarqué qu'il y avait autant de « S » dans son nom… – hem, ouvre-moi cette porte ! »

Cela faisait maintenant plus de dix minutes que Sirius, dans un des corridors des cachots frappait à la porte de la chambre de son ami. La veille, lorsqu'il avait quitté Lupin il était directement venu ici dans l'espoir que Severus lui raconte l'altercation qui venait d'avoir lieu avec les Gryffondor, mais le Préfet n'était pas venu ouvrir et au bout d'une demi-heure, Sirius avait abandonné, mais ce matin, il était bien décidé à avoir ses explications. De toute façon, Severus serait bien obligé de sortir à un moment donné.

« Sev, c'est ridicule, sors d'ici. »

« … »

« Dans moins de quarante minutes on commence les cours, il faudra bien que tu sortes pour aller déjeuner dans la Grande Salle ! »

« … »

« Et quand bien même je te laisserais tranquille pour l'instant, je te signale, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué que nous sommes dans la même école, dans la même maison et qui plus est dans la même année. Oh, et accessoirement nous sommes meilleurs amis, alors je ne sais pas, peut-être serons-nous un moment donné confrontés l'un à l'autre… Et là tu devras TOUT m'expliquer, TOUT Severus ! »

Soupirant, Sirius se passa une main lasse dans ses longs cheveux noirs et eut un léger sursaut lorsqu'il entendit un petit cliquetis de l'autre côté de la porte. Enfin, celle-ci s'ouvrit et Sirius pu voir un Severus au regard tueur qui ne cherchait pas à cacher sa lèvre inférieure tuméfiée et éclatée dans le coin, là ou le sang avait séché depuis la veille.

« Oh Sev… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda immédiatement Sirius, les sourcils froncés.

« A ton avis. » Bougonna le Préfet en sortant de sa chambre.

« Mais pourquoi ils te sont tombés dessus ? Pour quel motif ? »

Severus ricana d'un air amer.

« Ils n'ont besoin d'aucun motif Sirius. »

« Pas quand je suis là ! »

« Oui, justement, c'est bien ça le problème ! Tu étais où ! »

Sirius s'arrêta dans le couloir, fixant son ami d'un air légèrement coupable. Mais au moment où il allait répondre, le Préfet reprit.

« T'étais ou bon sang ! J'avais besoin de toi moi ! »

« … Je suis désolé(…) »

« A trois contre un ! J'avais aucune chance ! Ils m'ont désarmé, se sont amusés à me lancer quelques sorts pour finalement s'emparer de mon Manuel de Potion ! »

« Ton Manuel de Potion ? »

« Oui ! Ils l'ont lu, ils savent ce qu'il y a dedans ! »

« Et alors, c'est pas si grave. »

« Il y avait tout mes sortilèges la dedans ! MES sortilèges, MES Potions, MES astuces, et maintenant ils vont s'en servir, ou peut-être même aller me dénoncer auprès du Directeur ! »

« Ils ne le feront pas. Je ne les laisserais pas faire. »

« En faisant quoi ? En passant ton temps avec Lupin ! »

A nouveau, Sirius se retrouva sans réponse. Il n'avait pas le courage d'envoyer Severus sur les roses, pas lorsque celui-ci s'était fait attaqué par ces stupides Gryffondor alors qu'il aurait dû être là ! Quand il était là, tout était différent, Potter et les Prewett étaient tout de suite moins lâches et plus méfiants.

« Sev, je suis vraiment désolé. Tu as raison, j'aurais dû être là mais(…) »

« Laisse tomber Sirius. De toute façon tu ne peux pas toujours être avec moi, il faudra bien qu'un jour je sache me défendre seul, surtout si tu passes tes soirées avec Lupin. »

« Si tu veux je peux voir Lupin plus tôt dans la journée. » Proposa l'aîné, mal à l'aise.

« Ça ne changerait rien enfin ! Que se soit le soir ou le matin, ils se serviront toujours de ce moment ou toi tu ne seras pas là pour s'en prendre à moi. Mais comme je l'ai dis, tu ne peux pas toujours être avec moi. Si ce n'est pas pour Lupin, se sera pour autre chose que tu devras t'absenter »

Gêné et se sentant coupable, Sirius se passa la main sur la nuque, grimaçant avant de finalement changer de sujet.

« Est-ce que tu es allé à l'infirmerie ? Pour ta lèvre ? »

« Non. »

« Tu t'es soigné seul ? »

« Non plus, j'étais bien trop énervé pour faire attention à ma lèvre. »

Pas plus à l'aise, l'héritier des Black décida de ne plus parler. Ils entrèrent en silence dans la Grande Salle et s'installèrent à leur table ou ils se servirent tous deux en petites quantités. De tout le petit-déjeuner, Sirius ne lâcha pas de son regard noir la table des Gryffondor, fixant en particulier Potter et les jumeaux Prewett. Il aurait bien voulu sortir sa baguette et se lancer sur eux là, maintenant, mais il sentait que cela déplairait fortement à Severus qui préférerait sans doute qu'on l'oublie. Il se contenta donc de les tuer du regard, et ce durant toute la matinée, à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient, ou pendant le cours de Potion, ou encore pendant le déjeuner.

Finalement, l'occasion pour Sirius de se venger se présenta dans l'après-midi, lorsqu'après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques lui et Severus se firent héler dans un couloir pratiquement désert.

« Hé Snivellus, regarde ce que j'arrive à faire maintenant grâce à toi. »

Sirius eut à peine le temps de se retourner vers les quatre Gryffondor que Severus se retrouva soulevé en l'air, comme maintenue à la cheville par un crochet invisible. Immédiatement, il sortit sa baguette et la pointa vers Potter qui affichait son habituel air arrogant et fier.

« Relâche-le tout de suite Potter ! »

« Oh Black, tu es là aujourd'hui ? »

« Lâche-le Potter ! »

Ledit Potter ne répondit que par un éclat de rire moqueur avant de faire tourner Severus sur lui-même. D'un violent coup de baguette, Sirius envoya donc l'un des jumeaux – il lui semblait que s'était Gideon – quelques mètres plus loin, l'assommant à moitié. Il ne s'attendait pas moins, bien évidemment, à ce que Fabian Prewett lui jette un sort et les deux adolescents furent très rapidement pris dans un duel tandis que Potter, tout en lançant de fréquents regards aux jumeaux, continuait de faire tourner Severus en l'air.

Dans un moment de répit, le regard de Sirius dévia sur Lupin et sa colère n'en fut que plus accentuée lorsqu'il vit que le lycanthrope n'osait pas intervenir, bien qu'il fût visible sur son visage que la situation ne lui plaisait guère.

« Lupin ! »

Le Préfet de Gryffondor sursauta violemment et tourna immédiatement son regard méfiant sur le Serpentard.

« Toi et moi, dans la salle la plus proche, maintenant. »

« Quoi ? » S'exclama le Gryffondor les yeux écarquillés.

Il ne fit néanmoins aucun mouvement, hésitant surement sur le sérieux de Sirius. Etonné, Fabian Prewett s'était arrêté dans son geste et regardait son ami, les sourcils froncés, son frère à côté de lui se massant la tête.

« JE choisis le moment, JE choisis la durée, c'est MOI qui décide et c'est MAINTENANT !»

Dans un nouveau sursaut, Lupin se précipita vers une porte, l'ouvrit et s'y engouffra à l'intérieur, Sirius le suivant de près.

« Remus ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Potter, perplexe, sa concentration totalement axée sur son ami et non plus sur Severus qui se sentit se stabilisé avec soulagement.

« Tant que tu n'auras pas laissé Severus tranquille Potter, Lupin restera avec moi… »

« Mais Remus, fais quelque chose, défends-toi ! » S'exclama Potter, incrédule.

« Tu laisses Severus ? » Demanda le Serpentard.

« Mets-toi ta baguette dans le cul ! »

« Très bien. Sache seulement que tu retrouveras un Lupin complètement changé après ça. »

Alors que Sirius allait refermer la porte, Potter changea subitement d'avis et, la haine accentuant ses traits, il fit retomber le Préfet de Serpentard dans un bruit sourd et un affreux craquement. Gémissant de douleur, le Sang-Mêlé se releva avec difficulté et, serrant son bras gauche contre lui il ne perdit pas plus de temps pour filer vers Sirius et passa derrière lui dans la salle.

« Remus(…) »

« Reste avec moi. » Coupa le Serpentard.

« Quoi ? »S'exclama Potter.

« Lupin va rester quelques minutes avec moi, j'ai à lui parler. » Répondit Sirius avec calme.

« J'ai relâché Snape ! » Cracha Potter avec virulence.

« Et tu as bien fait. Il n'empêche que j'ai à parler avec Lupin. »

« Si tu crois que je vais te laisser faire tu te fourres ta baguette bien profond(…)

« James, non ! » Intervint Lupin derrière le Serpentard.

« Mais Remus… »

« Ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas. »

« Mais… »

« Je vous rejoins dans la Salle Commune dans cinq minutes. »

Mais Potter ne bougea pas. A côté de lui, Fabian Prewett semblait complètement perdu et lançait des regards étranges au lycanthrope, doutant de sa santé mentale tandis que son frère se massait toujours la tête en grimaçant.

« Il veut simplement me parler James, ce n'est rien. Allez-y, je vous rejoins. »

« Simplement te parler ? Attends, tu lui fais confiance ! Parce que moi j'ai beaucoup de mal à te laisser avec ces deux vipères ! »

« Oh je t'en prie Potter, ce n'est que trop d'éloges pour moi. » S'esclaffa moqueusement Sirius.

« James, fais-moi confiance, ce n'est rien. Allez-y… » Continua Lupin sans faire attention à la dernière remarque de son maître-chanteur.

Sirius vit que Potter hésitait, se mordant la lèvre inférieure, en proie apparemment à un véritable dilemme puis finalement, au bout de quelques minutes, il tourna les talons, les deux rouquins le suivant avec tout autant d'hésitation – quoique l'hésitation de Gideon Prewett fût plutôt due à son étourdissement. Le Serpentard pu donc refermer la porte derrière lui, prenant bien garde d'y lancer un « Alohomora » ainsi qu'un sort de silence et se retourna vers ses deux homologues.

« Ça va Sev ? » Demanda-t-il en s'approchant de lui.

Le plus jeune acquiesça dans une grimace et Sirius lui prit alors le bras avant de sursauter sous le cri de son ami.

« Je crois que mon poignet est cassé. » Expliqua Severus en remontant délicatement sa manche.

Sirius acquiesça devant l'état laborieux du poignet de son ami et ils attendirent d'être sûrs que la voie soit libre pour que le Préfet des Serpentard se rende à l'infirmerie. Sirius eut quelques hésitations quant à le laisser y aller seul mais s'il l'accompagnait, il serait obligé d'emmener Lupin avec eux et Mrs Pomfrey se poserait sûrement des questions.

« De toute façon, s'ils ne sont pas allés dans la Tour de Gryffondor et s'ils te tombent dessus ils ne te feront rien. Pas en sachant que Lupin est avec moi. »

« Hm… »

« Et puis l'infirmerie est au même étage, tu n'as que deux ou trois couloirs à traverser. »

« Hmhm… »

Sous le regard accusateur de son ami, Sirius préféra dévier le sien et, après s'être éclairci la voix il lui certifia qu'il le rejoindrait dans pas longtemps à l'infirmerie. Finalement, Severus partit, après avoir lancé un regard mauvais au Gryffondor et jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive au bout du couloir, Sirius hésita à le rejoindre, pour finalement se passer la main dans ses cheveux, se sentant à nouveau coupable.

Il finit par se retourner et se retrouva face à Lupin qui le regardait, l'air méfiant.

« Tu ne peux pas retenir tes amis ? »

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils et émit une exclamation étouffée.

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Que tu les empêches de faire ce genre de conneries. J'ai l'impression de nous revoir lors de notre cinquième année, il serait temps qu'il grandisse un peu Potter. »

« Et bien dis-lui. »

« C'est TON ami. » fit Sirius avec évidence.

« Mais je ne peux rien faire. »

« Dire ce que tu penses ça serait pourtant déjà bien. »

Il y eut un silence durant lequel les deux adolescents se regardèrent. Sirius semblait défier Lupin du regard alors que celui-ci semblait plutôt agacé de la dernière remarque du brun, car de toute évidence, il avait touché un point sensible.

« Bien. Je verrais ce que je peux faire. »

Puis il contourna le Serpentard et allait se diriger vers la porte lorsque celui-ci le retint par le bras.

« Maintenant qu'on est là, autant en profiter un peu tu ne crois pas ? » Fit à voix basse le jeune Black.

« Maintenant ! Ici ? »

« Ça peut être excitant un endroit comme celui-ci. » Répondit le Serpentard avec un léger sourire.

« Mais j'ai dit à James que je les rejoindrais dans cinq minutes ! »

« Oui, et d'ailleurs ça m'a bien fait rire, parce que cinq minutes c'est vraiment ridicule. »

« S'il te plait, pas maintenant, ils vont se poser des questions si je mets trop de temps… »

« … »

« Je sais, ce n'est pas ton problème, mais et s'ils débarquaient pour venir voir pourquoi je traîne ? »

« Je me ferais un plaisir de leur lancer quelques sorts. Et si tu le veux je leur lancerais un Oubliettes. »

« S'il te plait Black, pas maintenant ! » Renchérit Lupin d'un air suppliant. « Pense un peu à moi même si ce n'est pas dans ton intérêt. S'il te plait, facilite moi au moins la tâche. La dernière fois tu m'as dit de faire un effort car tu ne pouvais pas faire tout le boulot tout seul. C'est la même chose là. Et puis je suis plus coopératif maintenant, alors ne serait-ce que par gratitude(…) »

« Par gratitude ? » S'exclama Sirius, interloqué.

« Non, enfin je veux dire, pour me remercier(…) »

« Te remercier d'être coopératif ? Mais mon cher Lupin, je crois que tu n'as rien compris. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt que je t'ai demandé d'être davantage coopératif. Enfin quelque part si, mais c'est surtout pour que se soit plus agréable pour toi. Tu comprends ? J'allais de toute façon profiter de ton corps chaque jour pendant une demi-heure, mais pour toi – comme pour moi, je le reconnais – si ça pouvait se passer bien ça aurait été plus sympa. Alors je ne vois pas en quoi il faut que je te remercie, tu coopères pour que la situation ne te bouffe pas complètement, la seule chose que je peux te dire c'est « c'est bien Lupin » ! »

« J'aurais pensé qu'il y aurait un échange. » Fit Lupin d'un ton amer.

« Mais quel échange ? » Pouffa Sirius, un sourire narquois étirant ses lèvres. « Tu pensais, que parce qu'hier ça c'était bien passé j'allais être plus… Laxiste ? Plus gentil ? Lupin, cesse d'espérer que se soit le cas et n'oublie pas que je te fais chanter. Tu auras beau te plier en quatre pour garder ton secret, être plus coopératif qu'une pute de luxe et me sucer jusqu'à ce que j'explose je ne vais certainement pas éprouver la moindre gratitude à ton encontre et me mettre à jouer les maître-chanteur tout doux. Il n'y aurait aucun attrait à cela, tu ne crois pas ? »

Le Gryffondor ne répondit pas. Debout devant la silhouette longiligne de Sirius, il le regardait d'un regard presque blessé ou se mêlait résignation et dégoût.

« J't'en prie arrête de me faire tes yeux de chien battu. C'est vrai quoi, ce n'est pas si grave. » Souffla Sirius en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Je t'ai dis ce que j'en pensais : c'est du viol. »

« N'importe quoi ! Franchement, tu exagères. »

« Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi tu fais ça. »

« Mais parce que tu me plais, tu me donnes envie ! Quand je te croise dans un couloir je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de te plaquer sur le mur le plus proche et de te baiser sans retenue. »

« Et bien si je te plais, » commença Lupin, faisant apparemment fi du reste de la phrase, « fais les choses normalement, comme tout le monde : courtise-moi, séduis-moi j'en sais rien moi ! »

Sirius éclata alors d'un grand rire, rejetant sa tête en arrière avant de refixer son regard rieur sur le châtain en face de lui.

« Mais je n'ai pas envie de faire les choses normalement – et puis je ne suis pas tout le monde –, ça n'aurait pas du tout été amusant et je n'aurai pas assouvi mon désir de domination et mon alter ego de Serpentard. »

Continuant de regarder le sang-pur, Lupin ne répondit pas, se mettant à sucer et à mordiller sa propre langue, habitude qu'il prenait apparemment lorsqu'il était gêné ou contrarié.

« Et puis de toute façon, soyons sincères. Si comme tu dis j'aurais cherché à te courtiser ou à te séduire, tu crois que tu me serais tombé dans les bras ? »

« Non, je t'aurais rapidement recalé, et j'aurais eu raison ! Surtout que je ne suis pas gay ! »

« Roh, c'est pas vrai tu recommences avec ça. Arrête de dire que tu n'es pas gay, surtout après ce qu'il s'est passé hier. » Soupira Sirius.

« Il ne s'est rien passé hier qui aurait pu démentir ce fait. » Répliqua froidement Lupin.

« Ah bon ? Moi je trouve que pour un pur hétéro comme tu t'acharnes à le dire, tu as particulièrement apprécié la soirée. »

Le Préfet de Gryffondor parut troublé par les paroles du brun, mais de toute évidence il ne voulait pas le montrer. Aussi, il ne se démonta pas devant le sourire narquois qu'affichait le Serpentard et répliqua d'un ton aussi assuré qu'il le put :

« Et à quoi tu as vu ça je te prie ? »

Sirius fit mine de réfléchir durant quelques secondes, pinçant légèrement ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre puis s'avança vers son homologue, sans se départir de son sourire séducteur et se mit à tourner autour de lui, le regard chasseur.

« Tu ne t'es pas simplement contenté de répondre à mon baiser. Tu l'a alimenté rien qu'à toi, tu l'as vécu, tu l'as senti et tu l'as aimé. Je me trompe ? »

A nouveau, aucun son ne sortit de la bouche du Gryffondor qui gardait obstinément les yeux fixés sur le mur d'en face, suçant sa langue avec plus d'intensité.

« Ensuite, corrige-moi si je me trompe encore : tu n'as pas arrêté de souffler, respirer avec force et gémir… »

« … »

« Toujours rien à contredire ? Bien sûr que non, parce que j'ai raison. Mais continuons : tu t'es aussi cambré, et pas légèrement. Tu as me semble-t-il grandement apprécié les caresses sur ton ventre, dans ton nombril et mes léchouilles sur ton oreille… »

« … Admettons que j'aie apprécié tout ce que tu viens de dire et que j'aie réagi comme tel, si j'étais moins hétéro que tu le dises j'aurais apprécié la fin ! »

Sirius s'arrêta un instant de tourner autour du Gryffondor et le regarda, alors que celui-ci commençait à sentir ses joues chauffer.

« Mais tu as apprécié la fin. » Rétorqua le Serpentard.

« Non. »

Sirius fronça les sourcils et regarda plus attentivement le visage de son homologue, dans l'espoir de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire.

« Si, tu… Oh ! »

La compréhension faisant apparemment son chemin, Sirius prit un air étonné et regarda le châtain qui rougissait de plus en plus.

« Tu veux dire que tu n'as pas apprécié de sentir mon érection ? »

Evitant bien soigneusement son regard, Lupin hocha frénétiquement la tête. Sirius, lui, sentit un sourire moqueur et quelque peu attendrit étirer ses lèvres.

« Pourquoi ? Ca t'a fait peur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Non, mais ce n'est tout simplement pas ce que je préfère. »

« Tu ne peux pas dire ça, tu l'as à peine senti deux secondes contre ta cuisse. » répondit le brun en levant les yeux au ciel, amusé.

« Ça m'a largement suffit. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un nouvel essai, crois-moi. »

« Hmm je pense tout le contraire vois-tu. »

Sirius avait maintenant reprit ses rondes autour du Gryffondor et il s'avança vers lui, faisant sentir sa présence dans son dos en laissant ses longs cheveux tomber avec souplesse sur les épaules de Lupin.

« Il te faudra peut-être quelques minutes pour t'y habituer, » chuchota-t-il d'une voix sensuelle à son oreille, « mais je suis persuadé que tu adoreras très vite la sensation grisante de ma queue en érection quand je me frotterai contre toi. »

De derrière lui, Sirius pu entendre Lupin déglutir dans un bruit peu discret et il sourit, de plus en plus amusé. Puis, sans crier gare il se colla brusquement contre son dos, plaquant sans procès son bassin contre le bas du dos du Gryffondor et attrapant fermement ses hanches de ses mains pour éviter qu'il ne se dégage. Il sourit de plus belle en entendant le lycanthrope glapir.

« Black, non pas ça ! » Supplia le Gryffondor d'une voix étrangement aiguë.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne suis pas prêt… »

« Lupin, enfin, je ne suis pas en train de te branler, je colle juste mon érection contre tes fesses… Et putain c'que ça m'excite. » Termina-t-il dans un souffle extatique.

Dans ses bras, Sirius pouvait sentir l'adolescent trembler et il arrivait presque à entendre sa respiration hachée.

« Les vingt minutes sont largement passées là. » Fit Lupin dans une vaine tentative de dissuasion.

« Et bien ce sera vingt minutes de plus. » Chuchota Sirius tout contre le cou du Gryffondor.

Déposant un léger baiser contre la carotide du Gryffondor, Sirius resserra son étreinte de façon presque possessive. Il enfouit davantage son visage dans le cou de Lupin, inspira son odeur et embrassa comme plongé dans une transe la moindre parcelle de peau qu'il pouvait sentir sous ses lèvres. Sans se soucier du sursaut de l'adolescent, Sirius passa ses mains sous sa chemise, caressant son ventre plat qu'il sentait se contracter. Toujours dans le cou du Gryffondor, il sourit à moitié puis remonta, sans cesser ses baisers sensuels avant d'happer le lobe de l'oreille de Lupin pour le sucer et le mordiller avec ferveur. Il se félicita en entendant la brusque expiration de son futur amant et continua ses caresses manuelles et buccales, se repaissant de son odeur et de sa saveur vanillée puis se mit à avancer, poussant Lupin devant lui.

Le Gryffondor fut finalement contraint de poser ses mains sur un des pupitres devant lui et, anxieux, il replia ses doigts contre la surface du bois, l'abimant de ses ongles. Derrière lui, Sirius continuait ses attouchements qui se faisaient de moins en moins légers. Sans cesser d'embrasser son cou, sa mâchoire et son oreille, il fit glisser ses mains sur le torse qu'il trouvait parfait du lycanthrope et accentua ses câlineries lorsqu'il passa sur ses pectoraux. Coincé entre ses bras, Sirius le sentit frissonner et à nouveau il eut un sourire triomphant. Lupin avait beau se refuser à lui, il ne fallait vraiment pas grand-chose pour qu'il défaille, s'en était presque trop facile.

D'une main, il continua de flatter les aréoles qu'il sentait poindre et durcir sous ses doigts, et de l'autre il alla effleurer d'abord doucement puis plus franchement le nombril du Gryffondor qui ne put s'empêcher de balancer sa tête en arrière. Tout bénef pour Sirius qui se mit à titiller de sa langue, ses dents et ses lèvres le cou entièrement offert à sa bouche avide. Il joua quelques instants à mordiller sa pomme d'Adam, suça sa jugulaire, remonta sur son maxillaire et en même temps que son index pénétrait son nombril il attrapa le coin de ses lèvres qu'il tira légèrement.

« N'oses pas me dire que tu n'aimes pas ce que je te fais Lupin. » Susurra-t-il de sa voix chaude.

Il vit le Gryffondor déglutir, sa pomme d'Adam faisant un rapide aller-retour et, ses joues se colorant il détourna la tête. Sirius sourit, s'approcha de son oreille et souffla dessus son haleine tiède qui fit frissonner le châtain.

Continuant de titiller le nombril de Lupin, le Serpentard se pressa un peu plus contre lui, n'hésitant pas à coller davantage son érection contre le bas de son dos. A sa grande surprise, le lycanthrope n'eut pas de sursaut ou de réaction montrant un éventuel dégout. Il ne bougea pas, continuant de respirer avec force sous les caresses manuelles de Sirius.

Sensuellement, le Serpentard vint embrasser le cou du Gryffondor, faisant le tour pour mordiller la vertèbre cervicale la plus haute alors que le châtain baissait un peu plus la tête, offrant davantage de sa peau. Sirius ne se fit pas prier et continua de martyriser de ses dents la nuque du Préfet alors que plus bas sur son ventre, il arrêta ses flatteries au nombril pour descendre vers la ceinture du pantalon. Il joua quelques instants avec, tirant un peu dessus, passant ses doigts très légèrement en dessous, puis finalement il baissa sa main d'encore un niveau et eut à peine le temps de constater que Lupin avait bel et bien une érection que celui-ci le repoussa immédiatement et s'éloigna de lui.

« Qu-qu… Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Sirius fronça les sourcils en observant le châtain qui continuait de marcher à reculons, butant contre un des pupitres de la salle.

« Heu, il me semble que je m'apprêtais à te toucher plus… Intimement. » Répondit sarcastiquement Sirius.

« Mais… Mais… P-pourquoi ? » Demanda à nouveau le Gryffondor, ses jambes tremblant l'une contre l'autre.

« Parce que c'est cool de toucher ton nombril et de t'embrasser dans le cou, mais à un moment donné faut bien faire plus. »

« Pas maintenant ! C'est beaucoup trop tôt ! » S'exclama Lupin d'une voix légèrement plus aiguë qu'à l'accoutumée.

« Lupin calme-toi… Tout à l'heure encore tu me disais que tu n'étais pas prêt à sentir mon érection et dix minutes après tu ne bronchais même plus quand je me collais délibérément contre toi. Ça prouve bien que si tu te laisses aller tes peurs complètement psychologiques n'auront plus lieu d'être. Tu aurais continué à souffler de plaisir pendant que je te touchais le nombril et tu te serais mis en mode « gay on » je suis sur que j'aurais même pu te masturber franchement que tu aurais aimé. »

Déglutissant difficilement, le Gryffondor nia de la tête.

« C'est pas pareil. Y'a une différence entre masturber et seulement sentir une érection. »

« Il y a une différence parce que tu veux qu'il y en ait une. C'est ce que j'essaie de t'expliquer, tant que tu ne te laisses pas aller et que tu n'es pas en mode « gay on » tu flipperas. C'est à toi de faire en sorte d'envoyer ta conscience baladé et de profiter pleinement de ma sainte présence. » Expliqua Sirius avec un sourire narquois.

« Mais c'est pas si facile ! »

« Détends-toi. »

« Comment je me détend ! »

« Tu étais bien détendu pendant que je t'embrassais le cou et te caressais le nombril, non ? Alors reste dans ce cadre de détente. »

« Mais tu ne comprends pas ! « Détends-toi, détends-toi », c'est facile de dire ça ! Merde, essaie de comprendre. Enfin tu ne peux pas espérer de moi que je sois super relax et entreprenant alors que même avec une fille je n'ai jamais dépassé le stade de bisous ! »

Etonné, Sirius haussa les sourcils en dévisageant le châtain.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« A ton avis… Je crois que ça se voit non ? »

D'un air entendu le Serpentard fit un geste de la tête. Il s'approcha de Lupin jusqu'à être tout près de lui, posa ses mains sur le pupitre de façon à le bloquer et avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Comme je te l'ai dis et redis, je ne suis pas là pour essayer de te comprendre ou de me mettre à ta place ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Mais soit, je vais faire des efforts pour te relaxer, à condition que tu y mettes du tien, hors de question que je le fasse seul – déjà que je ne suis pas censé le faire –, on est ok ? »

Légèrement, Lupin hocha la tête, quelque peu soulagé, puis le brun le fit se retourner, adoptant la même position que quelques minutes auparavant et il posa doucement ses mains sur ses épaules.

« Ferme les yeux. » Ordonna-t-il doucement.

Le Gryffondor obéit et sentit avec bonheur les mains de Sirius lui masser les épaules. Immédiatement son corps se relaxa et il se laissa aller totalement, la pensée le traversant que, délibérément, le Serpentard était vraiment doué de ses mains. Et il trouva le massage encore plus agréable lorsque le brun embrassa sensuellement son cou.

Continuant ainsi pendant quelques minutes, Sirius fit glisser ses mains sur les omoplates de Lupin, massa sa colonne vertébrale et, une fois arrivé au bas du dos, il pressa ses hanches et refit une approche en se collant contre lui. Lupin ne broncha pas et Sirius put à nouveau passer ses mains avec plaisir sur le torse du loup-garou.

« Concentre-toi sur mes caresses Lupin… Ne ressens qu'elles, aucun stress, aucune panique… Seulement les frissons et les agréables sensations que te procurent mes caresses… »

D'un air absent, le Gryffondor hocha la tête sans vraiment avoir conscience qu'il se laissait aller toujours plus contre le torse du Serpentard. Il finit par poser sa tête sur l'épaule de Sirius qui titilla son lobe d'oreille et il émit un petit gémissement lorsque le brun fit rouler l'un de ses tétons entre son pouce et son index. De son autre main, Sirius alla câliner le nombril de Lupin puis, le prévenant d'un murmure à l'oreille, il fit glisser sa main tout contre la forme appréciable qui déformait son pantalon.

Le brun fut halluciné de constater qu'il suffisait vraiment d'un rien pour calmer le Gryffondor autant qu'il fallait un rien pour le faire paniquer. Il se demanda ensuite durant combien de temps il pourrait toucher l'adolescent de cette façon avant qu'il ne le repousse et surtout, jusqu'ou pourrait-il pousser ses caresses. Ne perdant donc pas de temps, il pressa d'abord légèrement la protubérance à travers le pantalon de Lupin, puis un peu plus fortement en la caressant de haut en bas, la sentant devenir un peu plus imposante à presque chacun de ses allers-retours.

Contre lui, il pouvait sentir le châtain qui bougeait au gré de sa respiration saccadée et bientôt également au gré de ses légers mouvements de hanches contre la main du Serpentard. Cela ne fit qu'accentuer l'excitation de Sirius ainsi que sa frustration, n'étant pour le moins pas habitué à subir autant d'inattention. Ne pouvant donc se contrôler d'avantage, il se mit à onduler contre le corps souple du Préfet de Gryffondor, s'accordant parfaitement au même rythme que sa main, flattant toujours son érection. Sa propre respiration se fit plus forte et, dans un geste inconscient, il fit se baisser un peu plus Lupin sur le pupitre, se pencha d'avantage sur lui et, la main non active pressant sa hanche, il se frotta à lui avec plus de vigueur dans une parfaite imitation de l'acte sexuel.

« Remus ! »

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte et les deux adolescents se redressèrent immédiatement, le Gryffondor paniquant en fixant le battant de la porte qui pivota avec force. James Potter apparu à l'entrée, l'air inquiet, accompagné cette fois-ci non pas des jumeaux rouquins mais de Lily Evans qui s'engouffra dans la pièce.

« Remus, tu vas bien ? » S'exclama-t-elle en se ruant sur lui.

« Oui. Je vais très bien ne vous inquiétez pas… »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ce fils de cognard ! » Lança hargneusement Potter.

Sous l'insulte, Sirius leva les yeux au ciel avant de sourire, amusé en voyant Lupin essayer de refermer sa robe le plus discrètement possible.

« Rien. On a rien fait du tout ! On a juste parlé, comme je te l'ai dis. »

La voix du lycanthrope semblait être dans un étrange mélange entre l'aigue et le rauque, tandis que ses mains et ses jambes tremblaient à tel point qu'il eut pratiquement été impossible que les deux nouveaux-venus ne l'eurent pas remarqué.

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui voulais Black ? » Demanda Evans, suspicieuse.

« Hmm, mettre au point certaines choses. »

« Pendant près d'une demi-heure ? »

« Tout à fait. »

« Quelles choses ? »

« C'est top secret Tigresse. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » Grogna Evans.

« Oh pardon, je suppose que c'est réservé à ta grosse tête de petit ami. »

« Quoi ? Je ne(…) »

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire. A bientôt Lupin. »

Contournant Potter, Sirius lança par-dessus son épaule un clin d'œil au loup-garou avant de sortir de la salle et de traverser le couloir assez précipitamment. Merlin qu'il pouvait maudire ces putains de Gryffondor en ce moment même. Il allait devoir s'arranger vite et seul avant d'aller retrouver Severus à l'infirmerie.


	7. Chapter 6: Blackmail Painful

Bonjour chers lecteurs d'E.B =D

Alors oui, je sais que je vous ai dis que la suite ne serait pas pour tout de suite, mais comme les 3/4 du chap'6 étaient déjà écrit, et bien je me suis motivée et j'ai taper la fin, ce qui fait que vous avez la suite, contents?

Bon, par contre, le chap'7 lui, il n'est vraiment pas pour tout de suite, idem pour la suite d'A.E.P, là c'est vraiment parce que le chapitre était presque terminé.

J'espère vraiment qu'il va vous plaire, je parle surtout de la fin (je sens que vous allez me détestez :S) parce qu'en fait, à la base je n'étais pas du tout partie sur une scène de ce genre, mais finalement... C'est peut-être parce que je n'ai pas un super moral en ce moment, j'en fais baver à Remus, sorry ^^'

Je me dis de plus en plus que j'aurais peut-être dû mettre "Angst" ou "Hurt/Comfort" dans les genres de l'histoire, c'est vrai que c'est pas tout beau tout rose pour Remus... C'est limite du viol! OO C'est dingue mais on dirait que je commence juste à m'en rendre vraiment compte -_-

Bon, sinon, que dire à propos de ce chapitre à part que la fin n'est pas celle qui était prévue et que 'Mus souffre... Hmm il y'a des petits détails de changés, du genre pour la Carte du Marauder. Étant donné qu'il manque Sirius et Wormtail et que Lily et les jumeaux sont amis avec James et Remus, quelques modifications s'imposaient, comme le nom de la Carte et la formulation.

Ensuite; chapitre du point de vue de Remus.

Ah, et vous avez parfaitement le droit d'en vouloir à Sirius, et s'il ne se calme pas bientôt il se pourrait que je vous autorise à venger Remus ;)

Pour finir, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews. Je suis toujours ravie de les recevoir et de les lire, alors surtout, n'arrêtez pas (:

Sur ce, je vous dis, j'espère, à dans pas trop longtemps!

Good reading...

**Titre:** Blackmail Painful

**Rating:** J'hésite, T ou M... On va dire entre les deux?

**Disclaimer:** Tout est à J.K.R, en dehors de l'intrigue de l'histoire, du personnage de Jeloa Kaynie et des petits changements opérés sur la Carte du Marauder.

* * *

Assis sur un des bancs, Remus regardait d'un air totalement perdu l'adonis de Serpentard, adossé à un pilier de l'autre côté de la cour. Il était comme toujours en compagnie de Snape et de Jeloa Kaynie. La jolie Préfète-en-chef des Serpentard semblait essayer d'attirer le regard de Black sur elle peine perdue.

Frissonnant, Remus réajusta son écharpe autour de son cou sans quitter Black des yeux. La veille, il avait vraiment été paniqué lorsque James et Lily étaient entrés dans la salle de classe. Et il avait béni Merlin et Morgane pour que les robes de Poudlard soient aussi amples. Mais depuis, il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever le jeune homme de la tête. D'accord, il devait avouer que leurs petites séances de câlins hebdomadaires ne le dérangeaient plus autant qu'avant, et il commençait même à les apprécier, mais là était le hic. Pourquoi est-ce que sentir les lèvres et les mains de Black sur son corps – voire même plus que cela – ne le dégoutait plus comme avant ?

Peut-être que finalement, il n'était pas aussi hétéro qu'il le disait. Pourtant, il était amoureux de Lily, et elle l'aimait en retour. Certes, elle avait été la première et la seule fille à éveiller une sensation en lui, mais ça ne voulait pas forcément dire qu'il était homo, ou bisexuel, non ?

Un agréable chatouillis dans le cou le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête pour voir la rouquine lui sourire tendrement.

« On dirait que tu es en pleine analyse du monde. » Fit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

« Non, j'étais juste en train de penser à… »

A nouveau, les yeux mordorés de Remus se posèrent sur le Serpentard et il sentit un frisson parcourir sa colonne vertébrale lorsque celui-ci croisa son regard.

« A rien d'important. » Termina-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Lily, elle, fronça les sourcils et tourna son visage vers le dernier point que son petit ami avait fixé. Elle rendit à Black le même regard méprisant qu'il lui envoya et se tourna vers Remus.

« Remus(…) »

« Ou est James ? » Coupa le Gryffondor pour changer de sujet, sachant très bien que la rouquine comptait lui poser des questions.

« Heu… Il m'a dit qu'il arrangeait un truc avec la Carte mais(…) »

« La Carte ? » S'étonna Remus.

« Oui, surement rajouter des noms. Enfin bref(…) » Tenta de poursuivre Lily.

« Rajouter des noms ? Mais quels noms ? »

« J'en sais rien Remus. Tu lui demanderas. »

Comme pour approuver ses paroles, James arriva à ce moment, un grand sourire ornant son visage. Il se posta juste devant Remus et lui mit la Carte de l'Affranchi devant la figure.

« J'ai terminé les modifications ! Dis-moi ce que tu en penses. »

« Quelles modifications ? » Demanda Remus en prenant la Carte vierge dans ses mains.

« Remus, je t'en ai parlé avant-hier. »

« Ah ? »

« Tu ne t'en souviens pas ? » Demanda James, surpris.

« Ah oui, si, si, c'est bon. » Mentit Remus qui ne voulait pas avouer qu'il n'avait sans doute pas écouté un traitre mot de son ami.

« Je jure officiellement que mes intentions sont exemplaires. »

A ces mots, une fine écriture noire apparut sur le parchemin et Remus les lu à voix basse, ses amis l'entourant.

« Miss Fuzzly et Messieurs Moony, Prongs, Timon et Furball sont fiers de vous présenter la Carte de l'Affranchi… Timon et Furball ? Timon ? » Répéta Remus avec ahurissement. (1)

« Il m'a appelé « Timon » sous prétexte que je suis un suricate ! » (2) Se plaignit Fabian en pointant James du doigt.

James, Lily et Gideon éclatèrent de rire.

« Tu es un suricate ? Attends, toi et Gideon êtes devenus des Animagi vous aussi ? » S'exclama Remus, stupéfait.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, on parle de leur Patronus. » rectifia James.

Remus regarda ses amis à tour de rôle, le regard perplexe.

« Leur Patronus ? » Demanda-t-il sans comprendre.

« Ça aussi je t'en ai parlé avant-hier. On était dans le dortoir et je t'ai expliqué que maintenant que Fab' et Gideon ont une forme animal, même si c'est leur Patronus, on devrait leur trouver un pseudonyme et les inscrire sur la Carte. »

Remus parut décontenancé durant quelques secondes, puis il se reprit et leur sourit d'un air désolé.

« Ça doit être la dernière pleine lune qui m'a vraiment fatigué, alors les informations me rentrent par une oreille et me ressortent par l'autre. Désolé. »

« C'est rien. » Assura James en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Quoi qu'il en soit, maintenant c'est officiel, Fabian et Gideon font aussi partit des Affranchis ! »

« Oui, génial avec un pseudo comme Timon. » Grommela Fabian en lançant un regard de travers au brun décoiffé.

« Mais ça te va bien Timon. » Répondit Gideon en souriant à son frère. « Et puis moi, je suis bien Furball. »

« Furball ? » Reprit Remus, étonné. « Boule de poil ? »

« Oui, mon Patronus est un raton-laveur et de près comme de loin on dirait une grosse boule de poil toute douce. » Expliqua le rouquin.

« J'aurais largement préféré m'appeler Furball moi. » Bougonna Fabian. « Ou un pseudo classe du genre… J'en sais rien moi, heu… Grindelwald ! » Rajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

« Grindelwald ? » S'exclama Lily. « Est-ce qu'au moins tu sais qui c'est ? »

« Pour qui te me prends ? Evidemment que je sais qui est ce fou ! » Répliqua Fabian, vexé. « N'empêche qu'il a la classe avec un nom pareil. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre. » Soupira la Préfète des Gryffondor. « Bientôt tu me diras que Voldemort aussi c'est un nom classe. »

« Chut ! » S'exclamèrent d'une même voix les jumeaux.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel au moment où la sonnerie de la reprise des cours retentissait. Remus se releva et, alors que James tendait la main vers la Carte, il demanda :

« Est-ce que je peux la garder aujourd'hui ? »

« Ben, normalement cette semaine c'est le tour de Lily. » Répondit le brun décoiffé en lançant un regard à la rouquine.

« Vas-y, passe lui, je ne pense pas en avoir besoin aujourd'hui. »

Acquiesçant, James laissa la Carte de l'Affranchi à Remus et le petit groupe de Gryffondor se mit en route vers leur classe de Métamorphose. Discrètement, Remus jeta un coup d'œil sur la carte et aperçu Black et Snape se diriger vers la même classe un peu plus loin devant eux. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait demandé la Carte, il n'en avait pas spécialement besoin. Mais il voulait tout simplement pouvoir garder un œil sur le Serpentard durant la journée.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans le château, Remus chuchota la formule qui permettait de rendre la Carte vierge et la glissa dans la poche de sa robe puis, sans quitter du regard les longs cheveux noirs de Black qui montait l'escalier de marbre, il continua son chemin.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

« Hé ! Mais(…) »

« C'est rien ! » Coupa précipitamment Remus en enfonçant la Carte de l'Affranchi dans son sac.

C'était la troisième fois de la journée qu'un élève accordait une trop grande attention à la Carte, et donc la troisième fois que Remus la cachait rapidement en se morigénant intérieurement. Il fallait vraiment qu'il fasse plus attention ou leur secret allait être découvert.

Sortant précipitamment de la classe, Remus parcouru le long couloir bondé d'élèves et attendit de se retrouver dans un passage secret situé derrière une tapisserie pour pouvoir ressortir la Carte de son sac. Il trouva rapidement le petit point qui représentait Sirius Black et il resta un moment dans sa cachette, l'observant. Puis, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il décida de le suivre.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

« Tu peux m'expliquer ce qu'on fait là Sirius ? »

« Je n'ai jamais utilisé cette salle. J'ai compris son fonctionnement mais je ne l'ai jamais vraiment utilisé, je veux être sûr. Se serait bête que ça plante pour ce soir. » Expliqua le Serpentard.

« Ce soir ? » S'étonna Snape.

« Oui, je vais y emmener Lupin. »

Le dos contre le mur derrière lequel il était caché, Remus eut un léger sursaut. Pourquoi diable Black voulait-il l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande ? Et puis comment connaissait-il l'existence de cette salle ? Il avait toujours pensé que seul les Affranchis la connaissaient !

« Pourquoi l'emmener dans cette salle ? Elle n'est pas bien sa chambre de Préfet ? » Questionna Snape.

« Non, c'est pas ça. Sa chambre est très bien, mais dans cette salle, il pourra invoquer ce qu'il veut pour pouvoir se détendre comme il faut. »

Remus écarquilla les yeux en entendant l'explication du Serpentard, et, aussi bizarre soit-il, il en fut agréablement surpris. Black avait pourtant dit et répété qu'il ne se souciait pas de son bien-être et que ce n'était pas son problème, pourtant, là, il avait pensé à ce détail rien que pour le détendre.

« Qu'est-ce que tu te fiches qu'il soit détendu ou pas ? Franchement, viole-le et on en parle plus. » Grogna le Préfet de Serpentard, faisant se rembrunir Remus derrière son mur.

« Ce que tu peux être méchant Sev'. » Ricana Black.

« C'est toi qui le fais chanter, ce n'est pas moi le méchant de l'histoire, hein. » Se renfrogna Snape.

Durant quelques secondes Remus n'entendit plus de paroles, seulement un bruit de porte que l'on ouvre puis que l'on referme, avant que les voix ne se fassent réentendre.

« Parfait, cette salle est vraiment génial, y'a pas à dire. »

« Je trouve quand même que tu te donnes trop de mal pour lui. »

« Contrairement à ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, je n'ai pas envie de violer Lupin. Mais éprouver de purs moments de plaisir. Je ne veux pas être le seul à apprécier. »

« T'es quand même un peu contradictoire Sirius. » Fit remarquer Snape.

« En quoi ? » S'étonna le Serpentard.

« Tu dis que tu veux le faire apprécier mais à côté de ça, tu dis que c'est à lui de faire des efforts, que toi tu te fiches de ce qu'il ressent. »

Un court silence plana dans le couloir du septième étage et, silencieusement, Remus approuva les dires du Préfet-en-chef de Serpentard.

« Non, je ne suis pas contradictoire. Certes, c'est à lui de faire des efforts, certainement pas à moi, c'est lui qui a un secret à garder, moi, que son secret soit divulguer ou pas je m'en balance comme de la première robe de Merlin, il n'empêche que je n'ai pas envie de le baiser dans un coin puis de le renvoyer dans sa Salle Commune, je veux un vrai moment érotique et sensuel. Ça fait trop longtemps que je rêve de me le faire pour tout gâcher. Je veux profiter à fond de ce moment, donc je fais les choses bien, et si pour ça je dois l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande, et bien soit, du moment qu'il n'oublie pas qu'il doit être coopératif et donner le meilleur de lui-même pour arriver à garder son secret. »

« A propos de son secret, » commença Snape, « tu comptes quand même le divulguer une fois que tu auras eu ce que tu voulais ? »

Le cœur de Remus manqua un battement et il se retint de respirer. A quoi bon subir tout ça si au final Black comptait tout de même balancer son secret ?

« J'en sais rien. Ça m'avancerait à quoi de le faire, sérieusement ? Je n'y gagnerais rien. »

« Tu plaisantes ? C'est une excellente occasion. Tu fais d'une pierre deux coups : Tu fais virer un élève de l'école – Gryffondor de surcroit – et tu lances à ces saletés d'Affranchis un coup tellement fort qu'ils ne s'en relèveraient pas. » Contra Snape avec virulence.

« Hmm, peut-être. Très franchement, pour l'instant ce n'est ni dans mes priorités, ni dans mes intentions. »

Remus ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de tout ça. Il avait été persuadé que s'il obéissait à Black, il n'avait aucun souci à se faire pour son secret. Mais apparemment, il s'était peut-être montré trop naïf. Après tout, c'était un Serpentard, et que valait une parole de Serpentard ? Pas grand-chose à son avis. Il ne savait pas non plus comment prendre l'idée de Black de l'emmener dans la Salle sur Demande. Il avait été étonné en premier lieu, mais finalement, Black n'était peut-être qu'un égoïste, il voulait que Remus soit détendu seulement pour que lui apprécie au plus haut point. Cette constatation n'était pas pour plaire au Gryffondor qui se rembrunit. Mais encore une fois, il se dit qu'il ne fallait pas être surpris et qu'il n'aurait rien dû espérer venant de la part du descendant des Black.

Remus sortit brusquement de ses pensées en entendant les pas des deux Serpentard se rapprocher de l'endroit ou il était. Effrayé qu'ils le découvrent, il tourna rapidement les talons et emprunta le premier raccourcis qu'il vit. Une fois certain qu'il ne puisse être découvert, il regarda la Carte de l'Affranchis et trouva bien vite les deux points, l'un représentant Black et l'autre Snape, parcourant le couloir du sixième étage. Il les regarda encore un petit moment, jusqu'à qu'il aperçoive James, Lily, Fabian et Gideon près de la Grande Salle. Il décida donc de ranger la Carte pour le moment et d'aller les rejoindre avant que ceux-ci ne se posent des questions sur sa soudaine disparition.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

« Hein ? Pas dans ma chambre ? »

« Non, pas ce soir. J'ai eu une autre idée. Suis-moi. »

Fronçant les sourcils, Remus continua de jouer l'innocent et suivit Black à travers les couloirs, l'interrogeant de temps en temps sur leur destination afin d'être plus crédible. Mais Black ne lui dit rien, se contentant de le prendre par la manche et de le tirer en montant jusqu'au 7ème étage.

Ils parcoururent le couloir jusqu'au bout puis Black l'arrêta devant une grande tapisserie représentant des Trolls, Remus jouant à fond son jeu.

« Pense à quelque chose qui te relaxerait. Un endroit plutôt un endroit où tu te sentirais bien, pas du tout stressé ou apeuré. » Fit Black en se tournant vers le mur en face de la tapisserie.

« Mais… A quoi ça servirait ? »

« Fais-le Lupin. Ensuite, passe trois fois devant ce mur en continuant de visualiser l'endroit. »

Remus s'empêcha de sourire et fit donc ce que le Serpentard lui avait demandé, feignant de ne rien comprendre. Il passa trois fois devant le mur, comme il l'avait déjà tant fait et joua l'étonné lorsque la porte de la Salle sur Demande apparut devant lui.

« Qu'est-ce que… »

« Suis-moi. »

L'air sûr de lui, Black le tira par la manche et ouvrit la porte avant de les faire tout deux entrer dans la salle. Impressionnés, ils restèrent quelques secondes à l'entrée, observant le décor qu'avait prit la pièce.

« Wahou… Et bien on peut dire que tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié. » Fit Black, un sourire amusé étirant ses lèvres.

Sans s'en départir, il s'avança dans la pièce, lorgnant à droite et à gauche, s'amusant de trouver des bougies allumées et de l'encens qui brûlait doucement, posés ici et là, le tout dans une lumière tamisée et une atmosphère sereine.

« Tu as même pensé au lit. » Ricana-t-il en s'avançant.

Effectivement, au centre de la pièce trônait un grand lit en bois noir avec de longues et lourdes tentures rouges qui retombaient sur les côtés.

« Bon, la couleur laisse un peu à désirée mais… C'est pas mal. Si ça peut effectivement te relaxer. »

Cette simple phrase eut en tout cas l'effet inverse et Remus se maudit intérieurement d'avoir presque oublié le pourquoi de toute cette mascarade.

« Bon ben, mets-toi à l'aise. C'est presque comme ta chambre après tout. » Fit Black en retirant sa robe pour la poser sur le dossier d'un fauteuil pas loin du lit. Toujours amusé de découvrir à chaque fois de nouvelles choses, il s'avança vers le mur de droite et, à l'aide de sa baguette alluma un feu dans l'âtre de la cheminée.

« Personnellement, je trouve ça encore plus agréable. » Déclara-t-il en souriant. « Et bien ? Ne restes pas planter là. Commence déjà par retirer ta robe.

Légèrement anxieux – mais pas autant que d'habitude – Remus retira donc sa robe de sorcier qu'il posa à son tour sur le dossier du fauteuil puis, sans vraiment y réfléchir il se dirigea vers le lit, s'y asseyant. Un sourire vint orner ses lèvres le matelas était exactement comme il l'aimait.

Il fut bien vite rejoint par le Serpentard qui prit place à ses côtés, retirant ses chaussures puis sa cravate. Il se laissa ensuite tomber à la renverse et soupira de bien-être.

« Cet endroit est vraiment sympa. Je crois qu'on reviendra… Dis-moi Lupin ? »

Se redressant, Black fit face au lycanthrope, l'air pensif.

« Je me trompe ou c'est bien une odeur de chocolat qui flotte dans l'air ? »

Remus eut un léger sourire contrit et répondit après avoir humé l'air.

« Non, tu ne te trompes pas. C'est une odeur de chocolat au lait et aux éclats de noisettes. »

Sirius écarquilla les yeux.

« Tu es capable de reconnaître le type de chocolat par l'odeur ! »

« … Ben, oui. »

« Oui bon, en même temps tu es un loup-garou, ça ne devrait pas m'étonner. »

Immédiatement, le Gryffondor se rembrunit et baissa la tête. Des fois, Black devrait vraiment se taire…

« Bon, c'est pas tout mais… »

Laissant sa phrase en suspend, il tira Remus à lui par la cravate et ne lui laissa pas le temps de se préparer qu'il l'embrassait déjà, mordillant ses lèvres pour réclamer le droit de passage. Remus répondit à son baiser mais se mit à gigoter, se trouvant dans une position assez inconfortable. Alors qu'il bougeait un peu, Black le prit par les hanches et en deux temps trois mouvements il le plaça à califourchon sur lui. S'apercevant de sa nouvelle position – plus confortable, certes mais seulement d'un point de vue physique – Remus sentit ses joues chauffées et il se recula, lançant un regard perplexe au brun.

« Pitié Lupin, ne gâche pas ce moment qui commence si bien par ta foutue gène. » Répliqua Black en levant les yeux au ciel.

D'un coup de rein il le fit basculer sur le côté et se positionna sur lui à son tour, souriant d'un air presque pervers.

« Tu préfères comme ça ? »

« Heu… »

Remus allait répondre que non, pas forcément mais le Serpentard ne lui en laissa pas le temps, fondant à nouveau sur sa bouche. Ils s'embrassèrent comme ça durant quelques minutes, Remus se relaxant de plus en plus et allant même jusqu'à passer ses bras autour du cou de Black.

Ce fut le feu vert pour ce dernier qui se laissa un peu plus aller sur le corps mince du Gryffondor. L'embrassant avec plus de lenteur mais plus de volupté il voulut passer ses mains sous la chemise de Remus mais fut frustré de constater qu'elle était bien coincée par son pantalon. Aussi, il dut rompre le baiser pour pouvoir retirer la chemise de la ceinture. Il haussa les sourcils, surpris lorsque Remus l'aida, allant même jusqu'à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et il le fixa, un sourire légèrement moqueur aux lèvres. Le châtain se mit alors à rougir. Enfonçant sa tête dans ses épaules, il ramena ses mains à lui, honteux mais Black l'arrêta, redescendant sa main au niveau de son bas-ventre.

« Non, ne t'arrêtes pas en si bon chemin Lupin. »

Déglutissant, Remus se maudit intérieurement en sentant ses joues chauffées encore un peu plus et il défit alors entièrement sa ceinture avant de tirer sur sa chemise, la levant un peu trop car lorsqu'il voulut la rebaisser pour cacher son nombril, le Serpentard l'arrêta. C'est les doigts tremblants qu'il plongea ses mains dans les longs cheveux noirs de Black alors que celui-ci embrassait son ventre plat, suçotant sa peau par endroit pour finir par s'attaquer dans les règles de l'art à son nombril.

Plusieurs soupirs sortirent de la bouche de Remus qui ne se sentit pas onduler du bassin vers le Serpentard. Il ne broncha pas lorsque celui-ci défit les boutons de sa chemise pour la lui retirer totalement, ne laissant plus que sa cravate rouge et or posée négligemment au travers de son torse. Positionné à califourchon sur lui, Black lui fit un sourire vicieux avant de tirer doucement sur ladite cravate, l'obligeant à se redresser. Le brun n'eut en revanche rien à quémander. Ce fut Remus lui-même qui prit ses lèvres entre les siennes lorsqu'ils furent à la même hauteur, l'embrassant avec un désir non dissimulé.

Sans cesser de l'embrasser, Black défit les boutons de sa propre chemise puis, confiant, il descendit ses mains et ouvrit le pantalon du Gryffondor. Une fois encore, Black fut étonné lorsque Remus souleva ses hanches pour le descendre lui-même sur ses cuisses. Décidément, ce petit innocent et insouciant avait beau être une vierge effarouchée, lorsqu'il était lancé il ne faisait pas semblant !

Réprimant un rire amusé, le bellâtre de Serpentard se recula un peu pour pouvoir aider son homologue à retirer complètement son pantalon et quelle ne fut pas sa joie – ou plutôt sa fierté – lorsqu'il avisa la déformation prometteuse du boxer de Remus. Ne voulant néanmoins pas l'effrayer ou le couper dans son abandon – presque total – il prit d'abord le temps de le rallonger et de lui donner quelques autres baisers avant de s'allonger à son tour, le recouvrant de son propre corps.

Black entoura Remus de ses bras et sans cesser ses nombreux baisers il tenta un léger déhanchement. Immédiatement, le Gryffondor gémit et souleva ses hanches à la rencontre de celles du brun. Il effectua alors lui-même les déhanchements, se frottant lascivement contre Black avec une frustration manifeste de ne pas pouvoir sentir ce qu'il y avait en dessous du jean du Serpentard. C'est lorsque celui-ci émit un son rauque en pressant d'avantage son bassin à celui de Remus qu'il prit enfin conscience du laisser-aller qui l'avait possédé.

Aussitôt le châtain s'arrêta et ne fit plus aucun mouvement, comme pétrifié. Conscient que quelque chose n'allait pas, Black se redressa et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend Lupin ? »

Remus ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il prit d'abord le temps de déglutir puis, ses membres recommençant à trembler un peu il prit la parole.

« On va… Pas un peu vite, là ? »

N'en revenant pas, Black eut une exclamation étonné, sentant déjà l'agacement poindre en lui.

« Quoi, c'était quoi l'alarme ? » Soupira-t-il.

« Rien, je… »

« … »

« Tu as gémi… »

« Et alors ? »

« Ben… »

« Ben quoi ? Exprime-toi Lupin ! »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieur, détournant son regard.

« Si tu as gémi c'est que… Tu appréciais. »

« Oui, et c'est justement pour ça que je commence à être énerver que tu te sois arrêter. » Grogna Black.

« Ça me gêne. »

« Que j'apprécie, ça te gêne ? » S'exclama le Serpentard qui n'en revenait pas.

« T'entendre gémir, savoir que tu aimes ce qu'il se passe ça… Ça me ramène sur terre et… »

« … »

« Et ça me fait prendre conscience de moi-même et, ben comme moi je n'aime pas je(…) »

« Tu n'aimes pas ? » Coupa Black, ahurit. « Tu es en train de dire que tu n'as pas aimé ce qui à précédé ? »

« Heu… Oui. » Répondit Remus, mal à l'aise.

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

Avant même que le châtain ne réponde quoi que se soit, Black avait emprisonné l'érection du Gryffondor dans sa main, par dessus son sous-vêtement et exerçait quelques pressions dessus. Sous la surprise Remus avait fermé les yeux et, ses mains crispées sur les draps il ne put retenir un gémissement.

« C'est quoi ça Lupin ! »

« H-hein ? »

Black soupira, compressant un peu plus sa main sur la protubérance toujours présente, faisant même quelques mouvements circulaires.

« Ce que j'ai sous la main, c'est quoi ? » Articula-t-il comme s'il s'adressait à un gamin.

« Heu… »

Remus ne voyait pas du tout ou le Serpentard voulait en venir. Ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devait être aussi rouge que la couleur de sa maison et que si Black continuait à le malaxer comme ça, il allait finir par ne plus pouvoir retenir d'autres gémissements.

« Lupin ? » Rappela Black en bougeant à nouveau sa main.

« Mon érection ! » répondit précipitamment le Gryffondor. « C'est mon érection sous… Sous ta main. »

« Bien. Maintenant, corrige-moi si je me trompe mais lorsqu'un homme à une érection, c'est qu'il apprécie plus ou moins fortement ce qu'autrui lui prodigue, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. Oui mais je… C'est mon corps qui réagit, moi je… Je ne suis pas gay. »

Pour le coup, Black stoppa tous mouvements. Et voilà que le Gryffondor revenait encore sur ce sujet.

« Mais je me fiche comme de la première robe de Merlin que tu sois gay ou pas Lupin ! » S'exclama le Serpentard, énervé. « J'en ai strictement rien à foutre ! Moi ce que je veux c'est te baiser, alors ton « je ne suis pas gay » tu te le fous bien profond et si tu n'es pas content de la situation tu n'a qu'a aller te plaindre au loup-garou qui t'a mordu ! »

Avant de laisser à Remus la possibilité de répondre, Black attaqua avec violence ses lèvres. Le Gryffondor gémit de douleur alors qu'il sentait le gout du fer se répandre dans sa bouche. Il allait amorcer un geste pour repousser le Serpentard mais celui-ci fut plus rapide. Il avait impétueusement glissé sa main dans le boxer du Gryffondor et empoigné sa virilité qui avait quelque peu perdue de sa vigueur.

Trop énervé pour se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, Black pompait avec force et rapidité sur le membre de Remus qui ne tarda pas à geindre de douleur. Effrayé, il voulut à nouveau le repousser mais Black le plaqua avec force sur le matelas.

« Tiens-toi tranquille, merde ! » Gronda-il d'une voix menaçante.

« Tu me fais mal ! » se plaignit Remus dont les yeux commençaient à être embués.

Mais Black ne l'écouta pas, continuant ses brusques mouvements sans s'apercevoir que cela ne servait à rien et que Remus n'était maintenant plus du tout excité.

« Black ! Arrête s'il te plait ! Tu me fais mal ! » S'écria alors le Gryffondor, des larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues.

Cela eut au moins l'effet escompté et Black s'arrêta, toute colère semblant s'être envolée. Il retira sa main du sous-vêtement du lycanthrope et se redressa, sans cesser de le regarder. Le silence tomba sur les deux adolescents. Le brun fixait le châtain qui, un bras en travers de ses yeux ne s'arrêtait de pleurer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Remus sentit un poids se soulever pour se sentir beaucoup plus léger juste après. Il entendit les pas du Serpentard dans la pièce, des bruits d'étoffes puis de chaussures et finalement, le calme revint après que la porte fut claquée. Remus se recroquevilla sur lui-même, une main entre les jambes pour atténuer la douleur de son bas-ventre. Ses larmes continuèrent de couler durant quelques minutes encore, puis lorsqu'elles se furent taries, le jeune homme releva la tête et fixa un point imaginaire.

Qu'il avait été stupide de croire que le Serpentard n'était peut-être pas si mauvais dans le fond, qu'il faisait un minimum attention à ce qu'il pouvait éprouver et ressentir. Black n'était rien de plus qu'un sale violeur et Remus se dégoûtait de se laisser faire comme ça. Il aurait voulut, en cet instant précis pouvoir tout raconter à James et que Dumbledore soit mit au courant de la situation. Il ne voulait plus que Black ne le touche. Il n'avait pas envie que la nuit passe pour se retrouver au lendemain où il devrait encore offrir son corps durant une demi-heure, voire plus.

Et ce qui le désarçonnait encore plus, c'est qu'il savait pertinemment que Black avait raison. Il avait apprécié le moment partagé. Il avait bandé et il avait été prêt à faire plus. Si au moins le Serpentard avait agit correctement. Mais après tout, il ne fallait pas s'attendre à grand-chose venant de lui. Black ne serait jamais doux, ni attentionné et ce qui en résulterait serait finalement toujours de la souffrance.

* * *

(1) Rousse, en Anglais peut se dire "redhead" mais aussi "fuzz". Partant du fait que, même si je ne l'ai pas dis dans ce chapitre, l'Animagus de Lily est le renard, et que de toute façon elle est rousse naturellement, j'ai choisi "fuzz" et ai rajouter un suffixe pour son pseudo.

(2) Par rapport au pseudo de Fabian, c'est partit d'un gros délire, ne me demandez pas plus amples explications je ne m'en souviens plus, ça fait trop longtemps que j'ai écrit ce passage, le fait est que Fab' se retrouve avec le nom du suricate du Roi Lion, désolée x)


	8. Chapter 7: Blackmail Bad Start

Pfiou, ça en aura mit du temps, hein? ^^'

Oui mais voilà, le chap'7 d'E.B est ici, comme je vous l'avais dis sur le chap'11 d'A.E.P! Contents?

Bon alors encore une fois - ça devient récurrent, c'est pas bon - je vous fais mes sincères excuses pour le retard que j'ai accumulé, mais j'ai manqué de temps, manqué d'inspiration et ait eu pas mal de problèmes. Néanmoins, je me suis donné à fond et j'espère qu'il vous plairas. Moi en tout cas j'ai eu du plaisir à l'écrire.

Je vous promets que je vais tout faire pour essayer d'adopter une meilleure fréquence de parution. Malgré ça, je vous remercie tous énormément pour vos reviews qui m'encouragent et me soutiennent! Vous me booster vraiment, même si ça ne se voit pas forcément vu le temps que je mets à chaque fois pour updater, mais sans vos reviews et sans savoir que mes histoires plaisent, j'aurais sûrement abandonner. Alors MERCI! Et surtout, n'arrêtez pas...

Maintenant, à propos de cette suite... C'est du point de vue de Sirius et... Il y a un peu de changement, pour ne pas dire beaucoup (enfin pas tant que ça... je me comprends^^). Les choses avancent un peu et vont s'engrener de plus en plus vite maintenant.

J'aimerais aussi fournir une petite explication, car pas mal d'entre vous n'ont pas bien compris le James/Lily/Remus, alors tout simplement, Remus et Lily sortent ensemble mais comme Sirius pense que Lily est avec James - comme tout le monde - lorsque l'ont suis son point de vue c'est se qu'on pense également. J'espère vous avoir éclairé, lol, j'avoue que c'est brouillon.

Bien, sur ce, encore PARDON et encore MERCI! J'attends vos reviews avec impatience, elles me redonnent toujours le sourire et en ce moment, j'en ai besoin.

Good reading...

**Titre:** Blackmail Bad Start... But!

**Rating**: M, pour langage et... Lemon xP (ne vous attendez quand même pas à un gros truc^^)

**Disclaimer:** HP est la propriété privée de J.K.R, quant à l'intrigue de l'histoire, c'est la mienne ;)

* * *

Sirius marchait dans les couloirs sombres d'un pas énergique, martelant les dalles du sol. De temps en temps, il lâchait un soupir énervé et ses mains se tordaient jusqu'à ce que ses jointures se blanchissent. Il ne savait pas bien contre qui il était le plus énervé : lui-même, pour avoir tout fait foirer alors qu'ils étaient partit en si bon chemin ou bien Lupin, pour avoir une fois de plus bloqué comme le stupide Gryffondor qu'il était.

Et puis mince ! C'était bien connu, Sirius n'était pas quelqu'un de patient ou de compréhensif ! Jamais il n'aurait pensé qu'avoir Lupin serait aussi long, compliqué et surtout fatiguant. Lui, il avait juste eut envie de s'envoyer en l'air avec lui, pourquoi est-ce que les choses ne pouvaient donc pas être plus simple ? Lupin n'avait qu'à accepter ce qui lui arrivait et point barre.

Plus qu'énervé, le Serpentard arriva devant sa Salle Commune. Il prit quelques secondes pour tenter de se calmer et entra, cherchant immédiatement Severus des yeux. Le Préfet-en-chef se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce spacieuse, assis sur un fauteuil isolé. Sirius le rejoint en quelques pas et se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir, l'air dépité.

« Ta soirée ne s'est pas bien passé ? » Demanda Severus, faisant semblant de s'y intéresser alors que son ton démontrait le contraire.

« C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Lupin me sort par la baguette. »

« Ah. »

« Il me désespère. »

« Alors abandonne. » Répondit le jeune homme aux cheveux gras d'un ton évident.

« Hors de question ! Je l'aurais… »

« C'est quoi le problème au juste ? »

Severus posa sa plume sur le parchemin sur lequel il grattait et leva la tête vers son meilleur ami.

« Lupin est une vierge effarouchée qui ne connait rien au sexe et qui se pétrifie chaque fois que les degrés montent ! »

Quelques regards surpris ou choqués se tournèrent vers Sirius, mais il les ignora.

« Parce que tu t'attendais à quoi ? » S'exclama Severus, ahurit. « M'enfin ça se voit tout ça, il suffit de l'observer. »

« Oui mais à ce point ! »

« Ecoute Sirius, tu as décidé de t'attaquer à lui en toute connaissance de causes, alors arrête de te plaindre. »

Agacé Severus se leva, récupérant son Manuel de Potion, son parchemin et sa plume puis quitta la Salle Commune, empruntant la porte adjacente à sa chambre personnelle. Sirius soupira comme si ce n'était pas suffisant Sev restait d'une humeur de chien depuis le début de la semaine.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Le lendemain matin, Sirius arriva dans la Grande Salle de meilleure humeur que la veille. Il avait pas mal réfléchit avant de s'endormir et en était venu à la conclusion qu'il en avait marre de se prendre sans arrêt la tête avec Lupin. Ça le fatiguait plus qu'autre chose et il finissait par être tellement hors de lui que ça finissait mal et qu'en plus, il rentrait frustrer. Il ne ferait pas vraiment plus d'efforts, mais il se contrôlerait et passerait outre les angoisses et soudains « retours-sur-terre » de Lupin.

« Salut frérot ! » Fit-il joyeusement à l'encontre de Regulus, assis à leur table.

« Salut Sirius. »

« Alors, comment ça se passe avec Bellatrix ? »

Sirius vit avec amusement son jeune frère se renfrogner et se noyer dans son jus de citrouille.

« Ça n'avance pas ? » En déduisit-il.

« Non. »

« Tu te contente de te branler le soir dans ton dortoir ? »

« Ta gueule ! » S'exclama Regulus, ses yeux lançant des éclairs.

« Remarque, ce n'est pas si mal que ça. » Poursuivit l'aîné des Black, faisant fit de la soudaine colère de son frère. « Au moins tu nous épargneras un mongol de plus dans la famille, parce que toi le taré, elle la jetée et la génétique, bonjour le trisomique ! »

« Va te faire foutre ! » Rugit Regulus, serrant les points.

« Je suis sûr que tes enfants seront des cracmols. »

« Je t'emmerde Sirius ! »

Ledit Sirius partit dans un grand éclat de rire ressemblant étrangement à un aboiement de chien. Il tourna les talons et alla s'installer à côté de Severus.

« Ça va Sev' ? Bien dormi ? »

« Oui. Et toi ? »

« Bien, merci. » Répondit Sirius en se servant quelques pancakes.

A sa gauche, Severus sembla hésité à parler. Il lança un regard à la table des Gryffondor puis se tourna vers son meilleur ami :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire pour Lupin ? »

« Et bien, essayer de contrôler mes nerfs. Je pense que ça calmera un peu le jeu. »

« Ah… Je m'attendais plutôt à un abandon. »

Sirius tourna la tête vers lui, souriant.

« Moi, abandonné ? Haha, enfin Severus, tu me connais depuis toutes ces années. »

« Hm. »

Commençant à manger tranquillement, Sirius ne remarqua pas le sombre état du Préfet. Il préféra nettement s'intéresser au Préfet des Gryffondor, préparant mentalement le programme de sa soirée : à quelle heure et à quel endroit il retrouverait Lupin.

Il hésita un peu puis en convainc que de retourner dans la Salle sur Demande n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Aussi, après son petit déjeuner il gribouilla un rapide message contenant l'heure et le lieu du rendez-vous avant de lancer un charme. Le petit papier plier en minuscule oiseau s'envola discrètement pour se coller à l'intérieur de la bandoulière du sac du Gryffondor. Puis il se leva, en même temps que les autres élèves et se dirigea vers son cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques.

La journée passa relativement bien et vite, mettant de côté l'heure de colle qu'il devait avoir avec McGonagall le lendemain, à vingt heures. Mis à part ça, il s'était plutôt bien amusé avec Severus qui semblait néanmoins partagés entre deux humeurs différentes. Sirius restait perplexe, mais son ami se braquait à chaque fois qu'il essayait de lui parler. Il avait donc préféré le déridé et profiter des moments où il y arrivait.

Pendant le dîner il avait longuement regardé la Table des Gryffondor, jusqu'à capter le regard de Lupin et que celui-ci hoche la tête imperceptiblement. Le Serpentard l'attendait maintenant devant la Salle sur Demande depuis presque dix minutes. Il commençait d'ailleurs à s'impatienter.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre sorcière et souffla. Si Lupin commençait la soirée par arriver en retard ça n'allait vraiment pas lui plaire. Néanmoins, il essaya de rester calme de façon à ne pas l'agresser dès qu'il arriverait. Et il n'eut pas à attendre plus longtemps. Quelques secondes après le Gryffondor arrivait, les mains dans les poches d'un pantalon moldu.

« Salut. »

« Ouais… T'es en retard. »

« De dix minutes. » Souffla Lupin, comme blasé.

Sirius haussa les sourcils. C'était quoi ça ? En temps normal le Gryffondor serait arrivé essoufflé avant de s'excuser, peureux face à l'éventuelle réaction du brun. Mais non, là il semblait se ficher complètement de la situation.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as retenu ? »

« James… » Fut la seule réponse de Lupin.

Sirius haussa les épaules puis entra dans la Salle sur Demanda, suivit par le châtain. Le Serpentard retira sa robe de Sorcier et la posa sur le dossier du fauteuil, exactement comme la veille. Il retira ensuite ses chaussures et se laissa tomber sur le lit, s'attendant à ce que le Gryffondor le rejoigne. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Sirius se tourna donc vers lui et lui lança un regard l'air de dire « et ben ? Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? » auquel Lupin n'eut aucune réaction. Finalement, ce dernier prit la parole, d'un ton neutre et encore une fois, presque blasé.

« Tu me veux, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le brun aux cheveux longs fut surprit de sa question.

« Oui. »

« La question est de savoir jusqu'à quel point tu me veux. J'ai pris une décision on va en finir une bonne fois pour toute, ici et maintenant ! »

« Comment ça ? »

« Prends-moi ! Mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je participe ou montre quoi que se soit comme signe d'appréciation. Je me laisserais totalement faire, comme une marionnette puisque tu aimes tant contrôler. »

Eberlué, Sirius eut un hoquet choqué avant de se ressaisir, ses nerfs commençant à jouer au yoyo.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux ! Je veux un vrai moment charnel partagé, c'est ce que le contrat stipulait ! »

« Le contrat de base ne stipulait pas du tout ça. Seulement que je devais t'offrir mon corps durant une demi-heure par jour, c'est tout. »

« Ce-n'est-pas-ce-que-je-veux ! » Répéta Sirius dont les yeux se rétrécissaient dangereusement.

« C'est ce que tu auras. »

Le Serpentard fut abasourdit par l'impertinence du Gryffondor. L'irritation continuant de monter progressivement en lui il se releva, les poings serrés, se contrôlant pour ne pas se laisser aller à un excès de colère.

« Comme je l'ai dis, » continua Lupin, « la question est de savoir si tu me veux au point de mettre de côté la participation. »

Sirius eut un rire sec et froid, lorgnant le châtain d'un air de dédain absolu.

« Mais je suis un Serpentard ! Si je n'ai pas ce que je veux j'irais balancer ton secret à toute l'école ! »

« Alors vas-y ! »

Un frisson de colère parcourut le dos du descendant des Black. Ne pas se ruer sur lui pour le frapper, surtout ne pas se ruer sur lui, pensa-t-il de toutes ses forces.

« On se rebelle Lupin ? » Fit-il d'un ton sarcastique et dangereux.

« Tu me veux oui ou non ? »

« Très bien ! » S'emporta Sirius, furieux. « Retire ton pantalon et ton boxer et penche-toi sur cette table ! »

Se ruant sur le Gryffondor, Sirius lui arracha ses vêtements sans lui laisser le temps de le faire lui-même. Il entendit quelques boutons et coutures craquer sous ses mains mais il s'en ficha, continuant de dévêtir l'adolescent qui ne faisait absolument rien. Cela eut le don d'énerver encore un peu plus le Serpentard. Il voulait que Lupin réagisse !

Il le poussa donc brutalement vers la table basse et appuya sur sa tête, jusqu'à ce que celle-ci bute contre le meuble et de son autre main il releva sans douceur le bassin du Gryffondor. Encore une fois, Lupin n'eut aucune réaction. Son front contre la table, ses mains de chaque côté il ne bronchait pas alors que les mains de Sirius se faisaient agressives et le manipulait comme un simple torchon.

Sirius n'en pouvait plus de cette torpeur. Il poussa un grognement énervé, qui ressemblait assez à celui d'un canidé et appuya d'avantage sur l'arrière de la tête de Lupin, s'attendant un gémissement de douleur mais rien.

« Ça va pas se passer comme ça. Tu vas réagir ! Réagit Lupin ! »

A son tour, le brun se dévêtit dans des gestes secs et rapides. Il sentit l'agrafe de sa robe casser sous ses doigts mais n'y fit pas plus attention. Lorsqu'il fut totalement nu, debout derrière le Gryffondor qui n'avait toujours pas bougé il s'arrêta, la bouche entrouverte et les yeux plissés; il ne bandait pas.

La situation ne le faisait absolument pas bander. Pourtant ça aurait dû. Furieux, il enserra son sexe dans l'une de ses mains et entreprit de se caresser. Il gardait les yeux fixés sur la croupe du Gryffondor, s'imaginant entrer en lui en un puissant coup de rein, mais rien n'y fit. Ses visions les plus cocasses ne lui faisaient pas assez d'effet pour avoir la rigidité nécessaire à une pénétration.

A nouveau, il grogna, frustré et énervé contre lui-même et il attrapa violemment le jeune homme par les cheveux en le faisant se retourner vers lui. C'est un Lupin tremblant, les yeux fermés et les lèvres pincées qui se retrouva à quatre pattes devant lui, son visage au niveau de sa virilité. Alors que le Serpentard allait le pousser un peu plus en avant, il se stoppa, les yeux écarquillés.

Mais qu'était-il en train de faire ! Ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce n'était pas ce qu'il était; un violeur. Il ne voulait pas forcer quelqu'un – même Lupin – à le sucer. Ni à être prit. Il voulait un partage…

Un peu sonné, Sirius recula, lâchant le châtain qui rouvrit doucement les yeux vers lui. Il soupira, orienta son regard autre part puis ne dit rien pendant quelques instants. Il ramassa son boxer et le réenfila avant de s'asseoir sur le lit, fixant Lupin, toujours à quatre pattes, l'air perdu.

« Je suis faible… » Grinça le Serpentard.

« Faible ? » Répéta Lupin, sans comprendre.

« J'ai été incapable de te faire faire ce que je voulais. »

Le Gryffondor haussa les sourcils, surprit.

« Et tu dis être faible ? Tu appelles ça être faible ? »

« Evidemment ! »

« Pas du tout ! C'est que tu es quelqu'un qui n'est pas foncièrement mauvais. Tu avais l'occasion de me violer de façon directe et tu ne l'a pas fais. »

« Pas parce que je ne le voulais pas, parce que je ne le pouvais pas ! » Répliqua Sirius, mauvais.

« Je pense que c'est la même chose dans ce cas. Si tu n'a pas pu, c'est que tu n'a pas voulu. »

Sirius le regarda comme s'il venait de lui ouvrir son cœur. Il sembla réfléchir quelques secondes, les sourcils froncés avant d'hausser les épaules.

« Peu importe. De toute façon, tu le sais que ce que je voulais c'était un partage. »

« Oui, mais pas moi. Tu ne peux pas obliger une personne à partager un moment charnel s'il n'en a pas envie. Ouvre les yeux, on n'a pas tout ce qu'on désire dans la vie. »

« Haha, oui mais toi je te désire tellement que crois moi, je t'aurais. »

Le châtain ne répondit pas, et le regard de Sirius se perdit sur son corps, sentant une chaleur familière s'insinuer en lui. Il se releva, avança vers Lupin et se baissa face à lui, genoux sur le sol, s'appuyant sur un bras.

« Se serait tellement plus simple si tu acceptais tout ça. Se serait finit depuis longtemps et tu ne risquerais plus rien vis-à-vis de ton secret. » Fit-il en replaçant une mèche derrière l'oreille du Gryffondor de sa main libre. « Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue Lupin. Je te veux tellement si tu savais… Et toi tu ne te laisse pas faire. »

« Je ne me laisserais jamais faire. »

« Détrompe-toi. Tu l'as déjà fait. Rappelle-toi les quelques fois où tu t'es laisser aller. C'était bon, non ? »

« … »

« Il suffirait juste que tu te laisses faire jusqu'au bout. »

Tout en disant cela, le Serpentard avait comblé les quelques centimètres qui les séparaient et l'avait embrassé. Lupin ne s'était pas reculé, il lui avait répondu, lui rendant son baiser de façon plus qu'agréable. Fébrile, Sirius avança un peu, faisant se redresser Lupin sur ses genoux, puis s'allonger sur le sol.

Le brun s'étendit sur lui sans cesser de l'embrasser. Ses mains vagabondaient sur son corps et ces caresses n'avaient plus rien à voir avec l'agressivité de tout à l'heure. Maintenant, Lupin frissonnait. Et il se mit même à gémir en sentant le bassin de Sirius heurter le sien.

Lupin bandait. Il le savait. Et il sentait aussi clairement bien l'érection du Serpentard. Cette sensation était étrange, et pourtant le châtain n'avait aucune envie de se reculer au contraire, il allait jusqu'à se cambrer. Et Sirius adorait ça. Il ne savait pas bien pourquoi un tel abandon. Peut-être quelque chose qu'il avait dit, ou fait, mais il en était heureux.

Ne se posant plus de questions, l'héritier des Black commença à bouger lascivement contre le châtain, appréciant les petits gémissements de celui-ci qu'il essayait de rendre inaudible.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce petit jeu, Sirius, n'en pouvant plus baissa son boxer et se retrouva nu contre le corps tout aussi nu du Préfet. Celui-ci hoqueta et rouvrit les yeux, l'air plus ou moins choqué. Cependant, aucune remarque ne franchit ses lèvres et il se cambra d'avantage, sa bouche s'ouvrant de plus en plus alors qu'il sentait son sexe glisser sur celui du Serpentard. La sensation était plus que grisante. Jamais encore personne ne l'avait touché ici – les autres fois où le brun l'avait fait avaient été loin d'être aussi directes et aussi agréables. Jamais lui-même ne s'était touché, et ce qu'il ressentait était tout nouveau. Il sentait les membres de son corps se contracter et se décontracter sans arrêt. Des vagues de chaleur affluaient violemment en lui et un plaisir indescriptible lui chatouillait avec force le bas-ventre. Il ne sentit absolument pas son souffle devenir haletant et ses gémissements se libérer. Lupin se serrait contre son tortionnaire, son visage plongé dans son cou gémissant son plaisir tout contre son oreille.

C'est à ce moment que Sirius arrêta tout. Le visage rouge, son souffle légèrement saccadé il se redressa et regarda Lupin, ayant peur que celui-ci se rétracte maintenant qu'il l'avait stoppé. Mais ce fut tout le contraire.

« B-Black ? » Demanda Lupin d'une voix incertaine, l'air de quémander.

Le Serpentard se pencha sur son visage et l'embrassa doucement avant de prendre la main de Lupin et de la guider entre leur deux corps. Pour faciliter les choses, Sirius s'était redressé un peu plus, s'appuyant sur ses jambes au dessus d'un Lupin dont les siennes étaient écartées.

Ce dernier eut un sursaut lorsque Sirius le fit prendre dans sa main leur deux virilités l'une contre l'autre avant d'entamer quelques vas-et-viens prononcés. De temps en temps, son poignet qui guidait toujours celui de Lupin faisait des mouvements différents de rotation avant de s'attarder d'avantage sur le gland ou au contraire à la garde.

Avec ça, ils ne mirent pas plus de deux minutes avant de jouir, tout les deux en même temps; Lupin non habitué à ce traitement et Sirius libérant toute sa frustration accumulée ces derniers jours et surtout goûtant enfin au Gryffondor.

Le sang-pur s'écroula sur le corps inerte du lycanthrope qui, trop sonné par ce qu'il venait de vivre entoura le brun de ses bras, reprenant un souffle normal.

Sirius souffla, ahurit et allait lui dire que quand il voulait, il pouvait mais se ravisa. C'était tout à fait le genre de choses dites qui pouvaient refreiner Lupin. Aussi, il se contenta de lui déposer quelque baiser papillons dans le cou, puis de frotter son nez contre sa carotide qui battait furieusement avant de se redresser.

Le jeune homme grimaça en sentant sa semence et celle de son « amant » couler sur ses cuisses. Il prit sa baguette et lança un sort de nettoyage avant de se rhabiller.

Lupin, lui, avait prit plus de temps. Il semblait complètement perdu après ce qui venait de lui arriver. C'est dans un état presque second qu'il avisa leurs semences sur son corps, tellement qu'il en oublia d'utiliser sa baguette et se nettoya à la Moldue avec une serviette qui venait miraculeusement d'apparaître sur le dossier du fauteuil. Il se rhabilla ensuite à son tour puis se tourna vers le Serpentard qui le regardait.

Sirius eut un léger sourire maladroit. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de se comporter comme ça, aussi « gentiment », mais il fallait qu'il amadoue Lupin et fasse son possible pour ne pas l'effrayer après ce qu'ils venaient de faire; après tout, ils avaient passés un stade.

« J'ai une heure de colle demain à vingt heures, alors… Je viendrais après. On se retrouve à vingt et une heures quinze ici, ok ? »

Le Préfet de Gryffondor acquiesça, l'air néanmoins toujours aussi absent. Sirius se racla la gorge puis, saluant Lupin il sortit de la Salle sur demande et c'est dans un état bien différent aux précédents de la semaine qu'il rejoignit son dortoir.


	9. Chapter 8: Problematic Blackmail

Bonsoir mes lecteurs! - Il est 02H15 au moment où je vous écris.

Tout d'abord j'espère que vous avez passer d'agréables fêtes (inutile que je vous les souhaite près de deux semaines après, je pense, mais bonne année à tous tout de même!) et que vous avez été gâtés, autant que votre ventre X)

Je suis contente de pouvoir poster mon chapitre maintenant, même si je pensais, j'étais même sûr de pouvoir le faire pour Noël. Désolée pour ceux à qui je l'ai dis. Je sais qu'encore une fois, j'ai mis du temps à updater, MAIS, personnellement, je suis assez satisfaite de mon timing. Certes, 3 mois c'est long, mais moins que d'autres fois...

Alala, va vraiment falloir que je fasse quelque chose pour vous poster les chapitres plus rapidement. Je ne sais malheureusement pas quand est-ce qu'arrivera le prochain, n'étant pas encore écrit, toutefois, je sais de quoi il parlera et de quel point de vue il sera. Ne me reste plus qu'à mettre tout ça sur papier, ou plutôt sur ordi. J'espère, tout autant que vous que je vais pouvoir l'écrire dans des temps acceptables.

Enfin, au lieu de blablater, je devrais plutôt vous remercier de continuer à me lire malgré mes affreux timings de publication. A chaque fois, j'ai peur de perdre mes lecteurs ='O

Mais vous êtes toujours là, au rendez-vous pour l'update et ça me fait toujours super plaisir, et de voir que vous continuez d'aimer et de lire vos reviews. Alors, s'il vous plaît, n'arrêter pas de m'envoyer vos avis, ça m'encourage, me prouve que je n'écris pas pour du vent et me fait savoir ce que vous appréciez ou pas, et/ou ce que vous aimeriez ou pas.

Bon allez, j'arrête, je parle trop dans mes notes je crois ^^'

J'espère que cette suite saura vous plaire. Désolée de vous apprendre qu'il ne se passe pas grand chose entre Sirius et Remus, mais après tout, ma fic n'est pas à ''chapitres PWP'' x)

Par contre, vous y verrez peut-être plus clair à propos de Severus...

Ah et une dernière chose, je me suis tromper avec le "cadet" et l'"aîné". J'utilise "cadet" pour Severus et "aîné" pour Sirius, alors que c'est le contraire, sachant que Severus est né le 9 Janvier (OH! Bah tiens, c'est aujourd'hui même XD) et que ça m'étonnerait, vu sa personnalité que Sirius - étant né en 1960 également - soit un Capricorne lui aussi, il est forcément né après Sev', et est par conséquent, son cadet. Je me suis donc rendu compte de mon erreur, mais je continuerais à appliquer "cadet" à Severus et "aîné" à Sirius, au risque de rendre ça trop brouillon à moins de corriger les anciens chapitres -_-

Et désolée pour les éventuelles fautes de ponctuations, j'ai capté que F F . net à tendance à m'effacer certains points, points virgules, virgules etc...

Sur ce, je vous souhaite à tous et à toutes une très bonne lecture!

A bientôt!

Good reading...

**Titre:** Problematic Blackmail

**Rating:** Pour ce qu'il s'y passe, T, je serais même prête à dire K, mais bon, sait-on jamais.

**Disclaimer:** Parce que tout est à J.K et que rien n'est à moi, hormis la simple trame de cette fanfic.

* * *

McGonagall venait de refermer la porte de la Salle des Trophées, laissant derrière elle un Sirius Black passablement énervé. Le jeune homme grogna, puis soupira sans lâcher la porte du regard, lançant des éclairs. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait à devoir nettoyer à la moldue tout les trophées ainsi que leurs supports et les armoires de la salle et ce, jusqu'à une heure indéterminée. Ce qui devait être à l'origine ''une heure de colle'' devenait une sanction qui lui prendrait toute la soirée, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait astiqué, décapé et purifié tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce.

Le jeune Serpentard s'appuya contre l'un des murs, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine en maudissant son Professeur de Métamorphose. Non seulement McGonagall lui remplissait sa soirée entièrement, ce qui ne lui laissait pas le temps ni de faire ses devoirs ni de se détendre un peu avant de dormir, mais surtout, elle l'empêchait de voir Lupin, et ça, ça ne passait pas, d'autant plus en sachant qu'il avait attendu toute la journée d'être à vingt et une heures pour aller le retrouver à la Salle sur Demande.

Le descendant des Black lança un regard peu amène à la pièce, s'attardant sur les étagères et vitrines immenses recouvertes de toutes sortes de trophées. Oui, il en aurait pour la soirée…

Soupirant, Sirius s'avança donc et prit un des chiffons que lui avait laissé son Professeur ainsi qu'un long tube cylindrique. Il savait que c'était un produit moldu mais McGonagall n'avait même pas pris la peine de lui en expliquer l'utilisation ça lui ''ferait du bien de faire fonctionner ses neurones pour autre chose que ses bêtises habituelles'' pour reprendre ses mots. Et dire que tout était parti d'un simple délire avec Severus. Il avait fini par lancer un sort d'amnésie sur un de ses camarades de Poufsouffle, et bien sûr, la vieille aigrie l'avait très mal pris.

Bon, d'accord, Sirius savait que ce genre de sorts pouvaient être franchement dangereux et que, mal lancé, la victime pouvait se retrouver totalement amnésique et pour une durée indéterminée. Mais c'était insulté son esprit et sa parfaite faculté à lancer un sort que de le coller pour ça. De plus, il avait seulement ensorceler Gadwatter pour lui faire oublier ses révisions de la veille, et non pas tout un chapitre de sa vie… Mcgonagall était vraiment une rabat-joie.

Décidant de ne plus penser à ce qui le chagrinait, Sirius se concentra sur le tube cylindrique qu'il tenait dans sa main. Il le tourna et retourna avant de s'arrêter sur des explications. L'écriture était si petite qu'il en plissa les yeux et orienta le produit à la lueur d'une des bougies allumées de la salle. Il lut ce qui semblait être le mode d'emploi puis, après en avoir pris connaissance il retira le bouchon et appuya sur le bout du tube, sursautant alors qu'un jet de produit s'étalait sur sa chemise.

« Ah mais c'est pas vrai ! Produit moldu à la con… »

Jurant, le brun tenta d'essuyer les gouttes jaunâtres du produit avant de se rendre compte que ça ne servait à rien, si ce n'était à étaler d'avantage le liquide sur sa chemise auparavant blanche. Agacé, Sirius orienta la bombe du côté opposé à lui, ayant au préalable repéré l'orifice par lequel sortait le produit et appuya à nouveau, satisfait cette fois-ci que le liquide se vaporise non pas sur lui mais sur les vitres d'une des armoires.

Avec le chiffon, il commença donc à nettoyer. Et il fit ça pendant ce qui lui sembla être des heures et des heures. Sirius n'avait jamais ressenti autant d'ennui, peut-être même que les cours du Professeur Binns étaient plus intéressants… Enfin à son humble avis, les deux se jouaient à ça près.

Le Serpentard s'arrêta un moment pour souffler. Il jeta un regard autour de lui il avait récuré de fond en comble trois grandes armoires, un pupitre soutenant plusieurs cadres ainsi que trois longues étagères fixées au mur. Il lui restait deux autres armoires, un immense présentoir et tout ce qui y étaient apposés puis le sol.

S'étirant pour débloquer un peu ses muscles, Sirius souffla. Il n'en sortirait jamais. Un coup d'œil à sa montre lui certifia qu'il avait passé maintenant plus de trois heures à faire du nettoyage et ses mains noires de poussières ne firent que le confirmer.

Alors que le Sang-Pur fantasmait sur un bon bain chaud et mousseux qu'il conclût par un lit aux draps frais et propres, il n'entendit pas la porte de la pièce s'ouvrir.

« On dirait un prisonnier tout droit sorti d'Azkaban. »

Sirius rouvrit les yeux, étonné de voir son meilleur ami sur le seuil de la porte. Severus le regardait, un air de dépit sur le visage.

« Oh Merlin Sev' ! Tu ne sais pas à quel point tu tombes bien. » Soupira Sirius.

« J'ose imaginer. »

Le plus jeune des deux s'avança plus en avant.

« Alors t'es bloqué ici toute la soirée ? » Demanda-t-il en regardant le travail qu'il avait à faire.

« Jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout récuré. J'ai les batteries à plat, et pour tout te dire j'ai un grand besoin d'un brin de toilette. Tu veux bien… ? »

Comprenant ce que lui demandait implicitement son ami, Severus acquiesça et orienta sa baguette vers le Sang-Pur, lui lançant un sort de nettoyage sur le corps, les cheveux ainsi que sur ses vêtements. Sirius se sentit tout de suite mieux, même si ça n'avait pas le même effet qu'une douche ou un bain.

« Merci ! » S'exclama l'aîné en passant l'une de ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Est-ce que tu crois que se serait possible que tu ailles me chercher quelque chose en cuisine ? N'importe quoi, mais j'ai la dalle, et j'ai une soif intarissable ! »

Severus fut amusé de l'infortune de son ami. Il accepta donc et sortit de la pièce pour se rendre en cuisine. Sirius n'eut, pour son plus grand bonheur pas à attendre longtemps. Moins de dix minutes plus tard et le Préfet de Serpentard revenait avait un plateau chargé d'un grand verre de jus de citrouille ainsi qu'une part de tarte à la mélasse – reste du dessert du dîné – accompagné d'une pomme à l'air juteuse.

A peine Severus eut-il le temps de poser le plateau sur le présentoir à gauche de l'entrée que Sirius se jetait dessus. Il commença d'abord par boire de longues gorgées de jus puis, avant même d'avoir terminé il s'empara de la petite cuiller et la planta dans sa part de tarte. Il dut néanmoins s'arrêter de boire pour pouvoir mener la cuiller à sa bouche et l'y enfourner avec bonheur.

Le brun aux cheveux longs laissa échapper un soupir de contentement alors qu'il mangeait sa tarte à la mélasse, prenant parfois un peu plus son temps pour la déguster mais se reprenant bien vite, tiraillé par la faim. Lorsqu'il la termina, il ne prit pas le temps de faire une pause et enchaîna directement avec la pomme dans laquelle il croqua avec plaisir. Le jus sucré qui en sortit lui coula sur la main mais il n'y fit pas attention.

« On dirait que tu n'as pas mangé depuis quinze jours. »

« De faire du nettoyage à la moldu, ça creuse ! » S'exclama Sirius la bouche pleine.

Severus attendit patiemment que son ami ait terminé puis, quelques secondes après, un elfe de maison apparut pour remporter le plateau en cuisine, faisant une courbette avant de disparaître dans un ''pop'' sonore.

« Ahhh, je me sens revitalisé. Merci Sev' ! »

« Je t'en prie. Tu veux peut-être que je te donne un coup de main ? »

Sirius se tourna vers le Préfet qui lui montrait sa baguette, souriant. Il hésita quelques secondes, l'air de peser le pour et le contre.

« Tu ne crois pas que la vieille chouette pourrait savoir d'une façon ou d'une autre que la magie aura été utilisée ? »

« … Bonne question. »

Sirius soupira, déconfit.

« Mais maintenant que tu me l'as proposé, je n'ai aucune envie de continuer de tout faire à la main. »

« Fais comme si je ne t'avais rien dis. »

« Facile à dire. » Se plaignit le jeune homme aux cheveux longs.

Complètement démotivé, Sirius soupira en s'appuyant contre le présentoir, Severus à côté de lui. Durant quelques secondes le silence se fit. Le Préfet semblait regarder le travail qu'avait déjà accompli Sirius alors que celui-ci regardait plutôt ce qui lui restait encore à faire. Une pensée furtive de Lupin le traversa et à nouveau, il soupira, piteusement en fermant les yeux.

« Allez courage, tu as fait le plus gros. Et puis je reste avec toi, je vais t'aider et à nous deux on va vite finir. »

« Sev', tu pourrais me rendre un autre service ? »

Curieux de savoir ce que son ami voulait, le Sang-Mêlé accepta sans même réfléchir. Mais il tomba des nus lorsque son homologue lui demanda

« Tu pourrais aller me chercher Lupin ? »

Il ne répondit d'abord pas, fixant Sirius pour savoir s'il était réellement sincère. Et d'après l'attente de sa réponse il dut en conclure que oui, il était sérieux. Et cette constatation ne fit que le mettre dans un soudain état de colère.

« Je suis là ! »

Surprit par l'éclat de voix de son ami, Sirius haussa les sourcils, le regardant sans comprendre.

« Heu oui… je sais, c'est bien pour ça que je te le demande. »

Décidément, Sirius ne comprenait rien à rien. Severus maugréa dans sa barbe, lançant un regard mauvais au descendant des Black.

« Je viens te retrouver, je vais te chercher à manger et à boire, je te propose de t'aider et de te tenir compagnie et toi, en guise de remerciement tu me demandes d'aller chercher ton putain de loup-garou et de dégager ! »

Devant la colère évidente de son ami, Sirius ne sut comment réagir.

« Désolé si je t'ai vexé Sev'. Ce n'était pas mon but. Je te remercie d'être venu et de m'avoir apporté un plateau. »

Severus grogna.

« Et de m'avoir proposé ton aide aussi. Merci, vraiment. Et je ne cherche pas à te dégager, mais comme je suis censé voir Lupin tout les jours et qu'aujourd'hui ça ne s'est pas fait, j'aurais aimé que se soit possible maintenant. »

« Tu n'avais qu'à le voir plus tôt dans la journée. Tu as eu tout ton temps, on est Samedi. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. » Répondit Severus en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

« Oui, mais je préfère le voir le soir, et je pensais que je n'aurais qu'une simple heure de colle, pas que ça allait me prendre toute la soirée. »

« … »

« Allez Sev, s'il te plaît. Sois cool. »

« Dois-je te rappeler que tu as du travail ? Et que tu n'es pas près de l'avoir terminé ? »

« C'est juste une petite pause de vingt minutes que je m'octroie. J'en ai le droit, non ? » Répondit le brun aux cheveux longs.

« Et si McGo se pointe ? Tu y as pensé ? »

« Elle ne viendra pas. Et puis je pourrai toujours trouver une excuse sur le moment. » Fit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

« C'est dingue comme tu trouves réponse à tout quand les choses t'arrangent... »

Le silence tomba dans la pièce. Sirius regardait son ami qui lui, regardait au travers de la fenêtre le clair de lune blafard qui offrait à la pièce une atmosphère plutôt douce.

« Vivement la pleine lune. » Susurra Severus de façon mauvaise avant de se tourner vers la porte. « Peut-être que tu auras la soirée à m'accorder… Ou bien tu désires tellement ne pas perdre une seule minute de ton chantage que tu iras le retrouver dans la Cabane Hurlante ? »

L'adolescent aux cheveux gras n'attendit aucune réponse et sortit, refermant la porte derrière lui. Sirius resta donc seul, fixant l'endroit où se trouvait son ami quelques secondes avant. Vraiment, il ne comprenait pas le comportement du Préfet ces derniers jours.

Il n'avait pourtant pas l'impression de le délaisser tant que ça. Ses journées, il les passait avec lui et encore aujourd'hui, ils avaient passé leur Samedi ensemble. Et il ne voyait Lupin qu'une demi-heure – environ – par jour. Que pouvait-il faire de plus ? Arrêter de voir le Gryffondor ? Ce n'était tout de même pas ce que Sev' voulait ? Dans ce cas, pourquoi l'avoir aidé à planifier et à mettre en œuvre son chantage ?

Sirius resta quelques minutes à ressasser tout ça dans sa tête, sans pourtant y voir plus clair. Il finit par hausser les épaules et se remettre au travail plus par automatisme qu'autre chose. Perdu dans ses pensées, il s'attaqua à une des deux armoires qui restaient. Il frottait vigoureusement le bois à l'aide d'un autre chiffon et de la bombe de produit.

Plusieurs minutes après, alors que Sirius achevait de nettoyer l'armoire, soufflant sur ses mains à nouveau noircies, la porte de la salle s'ouvrit. Il se retourna et vit Severus entrer, Lupin à sa suite. Immédiatement, le regard de Sirius se posa sur celui-ci. Le lycanthrope semblait exténué, au vu de ses bâillements qu'il tentait d'étouffer, et Sirius déduisit qu'il devait soit être coucher soit qu'il s'apprêtait à y aller lorsque Severus était allé le chercher. Le bas de pyjama rouge qu'il voyait dépassé de sous la robe de sorcier renforça cette idée. Et étrangement, il ressentit un pincement de culpabilité à l'avoir sortit du lit… Lupin avait l'air tellement, tellement fatigué… Il se demandait même s'il tiendrait sur ses jambes ou s'il n'allait pas s'écrouler dans la seconde.

« Voilà. Une remarque sur le temps que j'ai mis ? »

Sirius posa son regard sur son meilleur ami, fronçant les sourcils. C'est vrai que Severus avait mit un peu de temps, mais pourquoi être aussi agressif ? Il n'avait émit aucun commentaire.

« Heu, non. » Répondit Sirius.

« Tant mieux. Auquel cas tu te débrouilleras seul la prochaine fois, surtout si c'est pour finir dans cet état. »

Accompagnant le geste à la parole, Severus présenta ses mains à Sirius, paumes vers lui-même et l'aîné écarquilla les yeux en avisant les nombreuses écorchures et griffures qui les parsemaient. D'un pas raide, le Préfet de Serpentard tourna les talons vers la porte avant que Sirius ne l'interpelle.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? » Demanda-t-il, inquiet.

« Delta n'aime pas être réveillé en pleine nuit. Je le comprends, à sa place je lui aurais aussi bouffé les mains. Et ce n'est pas le seul à avoir du mal à émergé. »

D'un geste de la tête, le jeune homme désigna le Gryffondor qui, près de la porte, baillait dans ses mains. La seconde d'après, Severus sortait et refermait la porte derrière lui, sans que son ami n'ait pu lui dire autre chose.

« Je t'ai réveillé ? »

« Je ne dormais qu'à moitié. »

Lupin étouffa un nouveau bâillement, et le Serpentard s'approcha de lui.

« Je pensais avoir terminé beaucoup plus tôt. Résultat, j'ai toute la salle à nettoyer. »

« Ah. Je me demandais aussi, ce n'était pas normal que tu ne viennes pas au rendez-vous. »

« Tu m'as attendu ? »

Le Serpentard semblait surprit, et Lupin se figea instantanément. Il ne dit d'abord rien, restant droit comme un piquet, la tête baissée vers le sol, comme s'il réfléchissait.

« Heu, non. Non, j'y suis allé mais quand j'ai vu que tu ne venais pas je suis vite parti. »

Sirius acquiesça, alors que Lupin évitait son regard, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive. Un blanc s'installa entre eux, et le brun aux cheveux longs se permit de détailler un peu plus son homologue. C'était étrange que de le voir en pyjama. Certes, Lupin portait sa robe de sorcier par-dessus, mais le tissu rouge était visible à plusieurs endroits. Comme, par exemple, au niveau de son sternum, là ou les premiers boutons de la chemise rouge n'étaient pas attachés et laissaient entrevoir sa peau, ainsi que le haut d'une cicatrice.

Irrémédiablement attiré par cette large parcelle de peau qu'il voyait, Sirius s'approcha d'avantage, jusqu'à être presque coller au châtain. Lupin ne fit aucun mouvement, la tête toujours baissée, et Sirius fut surprit de le sentir se laisser aller contre lui. Posant le haut de sa tête contre son torse, ses mains vinrent d'elles mêmes s'agripper au tee-shirt du Serpentard. Sirius le vit serrer son haut avec force, rendant ses jointures blanches avant que ses phalanges ne semblent se détendre.

Puis ses bras bougèrent, remontant sur le torse du brun, passant sur son cou – le faisant frémir – pour finir par se nouer derrière sa nuque. Sirius fronça les sourcils. Le contact était certes agréable, les gestes du Gryffondor étaient néanmoins étranges. Lupin se montrait presque entreprenant. La pensée fugace que ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avait eu un quelconque effet bénéfique sur lui traversa l'esprit de Sirius, avant qu'il ne s'arrête de réfléchir pour profiter du moment.

Il fondit donc dans le cou gracile du châtain et s'enivra de sa douce odeur sucrée, encore et encore. Il lui semblait qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en lasser. Lupin sentait vraiment très bon, et il savait que ce n'était pas une odeur artificielle ni celle d'un savon, ni celle d'un parfum. Seulement son odeur corporelle.

Contre lui, le lycanthrope bougeait imperceptiblement, comme s'il frottait doucement son visage contre le torse du brun, et ceci ne fit qu'encourager d'avantage ce dernier.

Passant ses mains sur les hanches étroites de Lupin, Sirius se mit à lui embrasser avec désir le cou, mordillant quelques fois sa peau, la suçotant à d'autres. Et ce jusqu'à y faire monter le sang un peu trop, sans s'en apercevoir.

Les mains du Serpentard passèrent entre les pans de la robe de Lupin, puis sous sa chemise pour toucher, caresser sa peau chaude. Il en fut en quelques secondes dans tout ses états et se mit à avancer, poussant le châtain jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le présentoir à l'entrée. Fébrile, Sirius souleva Lupin sans effort, l'installant sur le meuble et fondit sans perdre de temps sur sa bouche. Il mordilla, suça, lécha ses lèvres, les aspirant dans une caresse labiale passionnée avant de faire glisser sa langue vers la sienne.

Bien trop emporté par son envie et les sensations qu'il ressentait, le descendant des Black ne s'aperçut même pas de la soudaine passivité du Gryffondor. Il continua ainsi ses caresses se voulant plus poussées et ne s'arrêta que lorsque Lupin bascula et s'appuya de tout son poids contre lui.

« Lupin ? »

Aucune réponse ne se fit entendre. Sirius essaya de faire relever le visage au Gryffondor mais tout son corps était complètement mort, démunis de la moindre force. Et le poids d'un être humain complètement endormi était non négligeable.

Le brun le repoussa donc de plusieurs centimètres et put s'apercevoir de par ses paupières closes que Lupin dormait profondément, avant que sa tête ne bascule violemment en arrière, faisant craquer ses vertèbres. Sirius grimaça au bruit puis fit revenir le corps sans vie du lycan contre lui, l'appelant et le secouant de plus en plus fort.

Commençant à paniquer, le jeune homme n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, occupé à chercher là où il le pouvait un pouls sur le corps du Gryffondor.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ! »

Sirius sursauta violemment et, manquant de faire tomber le corps inerte de Lupin il se tourna pour faire face au Professeur McGonagall. Un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de lui; dans quoi venait-il encore de se fourrer bien malgré lui ?


	10. Chapter 9: No Blackmailed

Bonjour mes lecteurs! Vous avez vu, j'ai réussi à poster avant le 8 Mars, autrement dit avant deux mois! Je sais, il n'y a pas de quoi me réjouir, mais je suis tout de même contente de ne pas laisser traîner les choses trop en longueurs. Du moins pour Emotional Blackmail -_-

En plus, je suis malade, mais, gentille comme je suis, je vous poste quand même le chapitre 9 aujourd'hui, puisqu'il est près et que vous attendez suffisamment comme ça^^'

J'ai tout de même une bonne nouvelle, c'est que le chapitre 10 ne devrait pas tarder normalement! Par contre, pour ceux qui attendent la suite d'A.E.P, je suis vraiment désolée mais elle ne viendra pas tout de suite, pour cause de gros manque d'inspiration. Je vous rassure quand même, j'y travaille.

Place maintenant aux remerciements; A tout mes lecteurs inscrits et qui je peux répondre personnellement, ainsi qu'aux anonymes, Liza Astore (qui me suit sur les deux sites) et Alyson. Merci pour votre fidélité et vox agréables commentaires :)

Encore une fois, ce chapitre - du point de vue de Remus - est plutôt calme, un chapitre transitoire je dirais, nécessaire à l'histoire. Mais promis, dans le prochain, il y aura un peu plus d'action.

Pardonnez moi les fautes qui me passent sous le nez, ainsi que les fautes de ponctuation dues au site!

J'espère que cette suite vous plaira^^

Good reading...

**Titre:** No Blackmailed, just Explanations

**Rating:** Oh, je pense que je peux mettre sans crainte K.

**Disclaimer:** Je ne possède que l'intrigue de cette histoire, HP est la propriété de J.K.

* * *

« Bien ! Il était temps que vous vous réveilliez ! Vous avez passez toute la nuit à dormir comme un bienheureux et il est plus de 10 heures. Sacrément coriace ce sort… »

Remus s'était redressé soudainement en se réveillant, ayant sentit un liquide froid couler dans sa gorge. La potion que lui avait fait boire Mrs Pomfrey durant son sommeil avait apparemment fait son effet. Il ne ressentait plus aucun signe de fatigue, au contraire, il se sentait en pleine forme, hormis la quinte de toux qui le prenait, dû à la potion que lui avait administrée l'infirmière alors qu'il dormait toujours.

Il se calma néanmoins rapidement. Puis, l'incompréhension se lisant sur son visage, il regarda autour de lui, comprenant qu'il était bel et bien à l'infirmerie. Il y avait de toute évidence passé la nuit.

« Vous avez été ensorcelé. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus, j'ignore ce qu'il s'est passé. Le Professeur McGonagall vous a emmené aux alentours de minuit. Impossible de vous réveillez. »

Remus fronça les sourcils. Il ne se souvenait pas du tout d'un quelconque incident. En fait, la dernière chose dont il se rappelait était s'être endormi dans son lit. Black n'était pas venu au rendez-vous et il était rentré dans la Tour de Gryffondor une bonne demi-heure après, sur et certain que le Serpentard ne viendrait pas. Il s'était couché directement et n'avait pas mit longtemps avant de s'endormir.

« Tenez, prenez ça. C'est un tonus, ça vous fera le plus grand bien. »

Remus acquiesça, s'empara du verre que lui tendait l'infirmière et but cul sec le liquide vert qu'il contenait. Il grimaça un peu au goût, il avait déjà bu meilleur, mais aussi bien pire. Il se sentit néanmoins tout de suite reprendre des forces. Et c'était très agréable. Comme si la dernière pleine lune était à des lieux de lui. Il voulu se lever mais l'infirmière l'arrêta.

« Restez ici pour l'instant. Je dois prévenir votre Professeur de votre réveil. »

« Mais, j'ai mes devoirs à faire, et(…) »

« Vous les ferez plus tard. Pour l'instant, restez tranquille. » Coupa Mrs Pomfrey.

Le Gryffondor soupira et s'affaissa dans son lit. Avec la forme qu'il tenait, il n'avait aucune envie de rester coucher à attendre son professeur. Quel ennui…

Heureusement pour lui, McGonagall ne mit pas longtemps à arriver, de son pas raide et rapide. Après s'être informé de l'état de son élève, elle le pria de se rhabiller puis de la suivre. Durant le chemin, elle ne décrocha pas un mot, jusqu'à être arrivé à son bureau. Alors que Remus pensait qu'elle allait ouvrir la porte, elle se tourna vers lui et ouvrit la bouche

« Vous souvenez-vous de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, Mr Lupin ? »

Remus fronça les sourcils.

« Non. Je ne me souviens de rien si ce n'est de m'être coucher tout à fait normalement dans mon lit. »

« Vous étiez dans votre propre chambre ? » Demanda le Professeur.

L'adolescent fronça de nouveau les sourcils. Si McGonagall lui posait la question, c'était qu'elle était sûrement au courant qu'il lui arrivait de passer ses nuits dans le dortoir de ses amis.

« Heu, oui. Oui, j'étais dans ma chambre de Préfet. » Mentit-il en essayant de jouer les innocents.

La femme au chignon ne répondit rien, toisant son élève d'un air circonspect. Remus avait la désagréable impression qu'elle l'évaluait, cherchant à savoir s'il disait la vérité. Finalement, elle se tourna et ouvrit la porte de son bureau. Quelle ne fut pas la surprise du Gryffondor en apercevant Black à l'intérieur, assis sur une des deux chaises en face du grand bureau du Professeur.

Lorsque le Serpentard se tourna vers eux, et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent, Remus eut une drôle d'impression, comme s'il passait à coté de quelque chose d'important. De toute évidence il s'était passé quelque chose la veille, et il lui était impossible de mettre le doigt dessus. Pour l'instant.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Sous le ton sec de son Professeur, Remus obéit, prenant place sur la seconde chaise, à la droite du Serpentard.

« Apparemment, Mr Lupin ne se souvient de rien. C'est bien cela ? »

Surprit que la question lui soit destinée, alors que McGonagall avait parlé en premier lieux pour Black, Remus haussa les sourcils.

« Heu, oui. C'est ça. » Répondit-il, hésitant.

A nouveau, la femme lui envoya un regard suspicieux. Avant de continuer.

« Dans ce cas, je pense que Mr Black pourra nous éclairer sur la situation. »

Ledit Black soupira avec force, l'air passablement agacé.

« Je vous l'ai dis, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! Lupin s'est endormit d'un seul coup, sans prévenir. Et je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller. »

Ahurit, Remus fronça les sourcils. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? De quoi parlait Black exactement ?

« Cela ne vous dit toujours rien ? »

Le Gryffondor tourna son regard de totale incompréhension vers son professeur. Il la regarda, sans répondre, alors qu'il sentait une idée insidieuse faire son chemin dans sa tête. Puis brusquement, quelque chose lui revint en mémoire. La veille, alors qu'il dormait déjà, des claquements secs et brefs l'avaient tirés de son sommeil. Il avait alors aperçu un hibou aux plumes noires et brillantes le fixer à travers l'une des fenêtres du dortoir. Méfiant, il s'était levé et était allé ouvrir la fenêtre au même moment où James sortait de la salle de bain, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. De toute évidence, le brun décoiffé ne dormait pas encore.

Les deux garçons s'étaient fixés durant plusieurs secondes, étonnés, avant que James ne remarque l'hibou.

« Il est pour qui ce hibou ? » Avait-il demandé en le pointant du doigt.

Remus n'avait d'abord pas su quoi répondre, prit sur le fait alors que lui-même ignorait encore ce que lui voulait le volatile. Puis il avait prit la première excuse qui lui était venu.

« Pour moi. C'est Lily. Elle… M'a écrit. »

« … A cette heure-ci ? »

« Bah… Apparemment. »

« Mais, attends… Lily a une chouette beige… »

Et Remus n'avait de nouveau pas su quoi répondre. Il avait détaché le petit parchemin roulé autour de la patte du hibou avant de le dérouler et de s'informer du mot rapide que Snape lui avait envoyé, le conviant à le rejoindre le plus rapidement possible dans le hall de l'école.

« Et bien, elle a sans doute préféré laisser sa chouette dormir. » Répondit le châtain en froissant le papier qu'il garda dans son poing serré.

Puis, devant l'air d'incompréhension de son ami, il s'était couvert de sa cape et avait marmonné à son adresse quelque chose impliquant un rendez-vous avec Lily. James n'avait rien pu dire, la porte du dortoir se refermant.

Oui, mais après ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il s'était passé après ça ?

Les souvenirs de Remus s'arrêtaient là. Il devait bien se douter que, d'après le destinataire du message, il était allé rejoindre Snape, mais impossible de savoir pourquoi, ni ce qu'ils avaient fabriqués.

« Admettons que vous ne savez pas ce qu'il s'est passé(…) »

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Coupa brusquement le Serpentard, énervé.

« Admettons, » reprit McGonagall, « j'aimerais tout de même savoir la raison pour laquelle vous et Mr Lupin étiez ensemble. Pas que le mélange des maisons ne me réjouisse, mais quelque chose me dit que ça n'a rien à voir.

« … »

« De plus, vous étiez en colle. Au cas où le fait vous ait échappé, les élèves ne sont pas autorisés à recevoir des visites pendant leurs sanctions. »

Black ne répondit pas. Il fixait le bureau du Professeur d'un air sombre, la mâchoire crispée. Remus l'observa quelques instants, se forçant à plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Il s'était rappeler le début de la soirée, il pouvait bien se rappeler de ce qui avait suivit, s'il se concentrait suffisamment.

Voyons… Il était descendu dans la Salle Commune. Il avait constaté que le feu crépitait toujours dans l'âtre de la cheminée, malgré l'absence d'élèves. Sans doute les couche-tard venaient tout juste de quitter la pièce pour aller se coucher. Il se souvint qu'il avait trouvé la chaleur ambiante agréable et qu'il n'avait pas eu envie de sortir dans les couloirs pour aller retrouver Snape. Il se doutait que ce « rendez-vous » avait une quelconque chose à voir avec Black. C'est d'ailleurs bien pour ça qu'il avait accepté d'y aller.

Remus se revoyait donc descendre les escaliers dans le château silencieux, éviter les endroits où il savait que les Préfets faisaient leurs rondes et se glisser à travers certains passages pour arriver plus rapidement et avec plus de sureté dans le grand hall. Là, devant les Grandes Portes il avait retrouvé le Préfet de Serpentard qui lui avait expliqué l'emmené retrouver Black dans la Salle des Trophées.

Remus eut une soudaine exclamation. Il se souvenait maintenant ! Il était allé retrouver Black dans la salle et lorsqu'il y était arrivé, il avait été prit d'une grande fatigue. Si grande qu'elle avait été comparable à celle qu'il éprouvait avant chaque pleine lune. Et là, ses souvenirs devenaient flous. Il s'était de toute façon sûrement endormi quelques minutes après. Entre temps, seuls quelques baisers légèrement poussés avaient été échangés.

« Quelque chose vous revient Mr Lupin ? »

Ledit Lupin redressa son visage et planta son regard dans celui de son interlocutrice. Il allait répondre par l'affirmative mais se ravisa de justesse, lançant un petit regard en coin au descendant des Black. Celui-ci le regardait d'un air étrange, comme s'il était inquiet, ou stressé.

Le cœur de Remus loupa un battement, pour prendre ensuite un rythme effréné. Il se rendit soudainement compte qu'il avait l'opportunité, l'occasion en or – qui ne se reproduirait sans doute plus – pour tout raconter. Black avait été prit sur le fait, et il était en ce moment même acculé contre un mur, il ne pourrait démentir. Enfin, la situation s'inversait, Remus avait le dessus, il était maître de la situation. S'il le voulait il était quasiment en pouvoir d'exclure Black – et Snape par la même occasion – de Poudlard.

Le lycanthrope se sentit fébrile, mais il se ravisa bien vite alors qu'il allait parler. Parler oui, mais pour dire quoi ? Que Black le faisait chanter depuis quelques jours et demandait, en échange de son silence, de pouvoir profiter de son corps pendant une durée définit chaque jour ?

Est-ce qu'il avait réellement envie que ça se sache ? Certes, le Professeur McGonagall agirait, mais Remus avait suffisamment honte comme ça pour que quelqu'un, et surtout un membre du corps professoral soit au courant de sa déplorable situation. Que penserait-elle alors de lui ? Et que diraient les autres professeurs ? Et si les élèves venaient à l'apprendre ?

Tout s'emmêlait dans la tête du jeune homme. De plus, est-ce qu'il voulait sincèrement en arriver là ? En arriver au point d'exclure les deux Serpentards ? C'était peut-être un peu excessif. Lui avait eu la chance d'avoir été inscrit à Poudlard, il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir dans l'avenir de deux élèves.

Oui, mais ces deux élèves en question lui pourrissaient la vie. Si James avait été là, s'il avait été au courant, tout se serait passé bien différemment. Lui n'aurait pas tergiversé. Il n'aurait pas eu de pitié et Black et Snape auraient été renvoyés depuis déjà longtemps.

« Mr Lupin ? »

Sous le ton insistant de son Professeur, Remus releva la tête, semblant perdu.

« Je me souviens… » Fit-il faiblement, mais suffisamment haut pour que les deux autres l'entendent.

« De quoi vous souvenez-vous ? » Demanda McGonagall qui commençait, de toute évidence, à s'impatienter.

Mais le Gryffondor ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer la fenêtre derrière la sorcière. Il replongea dans ses pensées, ne sachant quelle décision prendre. Et rien que ce fait le troublait. Il savait que s'il avait été normal, il aurait tout de suite dû tout raconter. Mais de toute évidence, il n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. A commencer déjà par sa condition de lycan.

Soupirant, Remus se passa une main dans ses cheveux, et son regard croisa celui du Serpentard. Dire qu'il n'avait pas l'air rassuré était un euphémisme. Il semblait complètement angoissé, sans doute à l'idée que Remus ne dévoile tout.

Mais malgré le fait qu'il n'ait pas encore prit de décision, à proprement parler, Remus savait déjà qu'il ne dirait rien. Pourquoi ? C'était la bonne question. Lui-même se la posait, et aurait voulu savoir la réponse.

Parce qu'au fond, il pensait qu'il méritait ce qui lui arrivait ? Il n'était certes pas quelqu'un de vraiment mauvais, mais il faisait parti d'une espèce peu remarquable, et un jour, il en était persuadé, il finirait par faire du mal à quelqu'un. Peut-être même à l'un de ses plus proches amis les jumeaux, James ou pire, Lily !

Alors est-ce que continuer à subir la situation que lui imposait le Serpentard était une façon de se punir ?

Ou est-ce qu'il était tellement idiot qu'il ne voulait pas bousiller l'avenir de Black ?

Ou tout simplement, il devenait masochiste ? Il aimait ce que Black lui faisait ?

« Lupin, si vous vous rappelez de quelque chose, dites-le, ne vous en faites pas… »

Un nouveau silence. Un nouveau regard échangé avec Black.

« En fait… »

Il semblait soudainement à Remus que toute l'attention était dirigée vers lui, autant celle de Black que celle de son professeur. C'était dérangeant. Ils étaient tout deux pendus à ses lèvres, intrigués, inquiets…

« Je ne me rappelle de rien. »

La mine du Professeur McGonagall changea, et devint plus sombre. Elle avait l'air déçue, mais soupçonneuse aussi.

« De rien ? » Répéta-telle, incertaine.

« De rien. » Affirma Remus.

A vrai dire, il préférait mentir que chercher une bonne excuse quant à sa venue dans la Salle des Trophées à minuit.

« J'ai cru me souvenir, mais en fait… Non. »

« Vous ne vous souvenez même pas pour quelle raison vous vous êtes retrouvés aux cotés de Mr Black ? »

« Non Professeur. »

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous êtes devenus amis tout de même ? » S'exclama le Professeur de Métamorphose, perdant patience.

Remus ne répondit pas, ne sachant que dire.

« Si je comprends bien, aucun de vous deux ne veux me dire de quoi il en retourne ? Vous préférez rester muets ? »

Seul le silence lui répondit, de nouveau, comme pour confirmer ses paroles.

« Ecoutez-moi bien vous deux. Je sais que vous me cachez quelque chose, et que vous ne me dites pas la vérité. Autant pour l'un que pour l'autre… » Son regard s'arrêta sur le Gryffondor. « Je ne sais pas ce que vous mijotez, mais croyez-moi, je vous ai à l'œil. En attendant, puisque vous ne voulez rien me dire, je vais devoir prendre des mesures. Mr Black, vous serez coller tout les soirs de la semaine, en commençant par une interdiction de sortie à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. »

« Quoi ! Mais(…) »

« Tant que vous ne me direz rien. » Coupa durement la sorcière. « Je doute que Lupin soit venu vous rejoindre de plein gré pour une charmante discussion. De plus, vous n'avez pas le droit aux visites durant vos heures de colle. Il est donc normal que je sévisse. Peut-être reverrais-je mon jugement si j'apprends de nouveaux renseignements. En attendant, vous serez surveillez à chacune de vos colles. Quant à vous Mr Lupin, inutile de vous dire que je suis déçue de votre comportement. Pour un Préfet tel que vous, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous fassiez fit du couvre-feu. Néanmoins, si un détail vous revient, miraculeusement, venez me voir. C'est le seul avertissement que vous aurez… »

Le châtain acquiesça. Toutefois, il était embêté pour Black. La semaine à venir pour lui serait difficile. Peut-être aurait-il dû trouver une excuse… ?

« Vous pouvez rejoindre la Grande Salle pour déjeuner, puis reprendre vos activités. Je vous laisse votre soirée pour vous avancer dans vos devoirs, Mr Black.»

Sans en attendre d'avantage, les deux adolescents se levèrent et sortirent de la pièce, pour Remus après avoir saluer son Professeur. Alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas des escaliers, Black se tourna vers son homologue, dans l'idée de lui parler mais il n'en eut pas le temps. James et Lily se ruèrent immédiatement sur Remus, inquiets.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Mrs Pomfrey nous a dit qu'elle avait réussi à te réveiller et que le Professeur McGonagall était venu te chercher. Ca va ? Tu n'as rien ? »

Devant tant de manières, le Serpentard leva les yeux au ciel, agacé. Mais la rouquine ne fit pas attention à lui. Elle serrait Remus contre elle, alors que James avait le regard fixé sur lui, dubitatif. Black ne leur laissa néanmoins pas le temps de lui dire quoi que se soit. Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur. Aussi, avec un dernier regard pour le Gryffondor, il tourna les talons et le laissa là, en compagnie de ses deux amis.


	11. Chapter 10: No Blackmailed

*Vous salue et s'incline bien bas de façon à éviter vos regards noirs*

Encore une fois, milles excuses pour ce gros retard. Alors que je vous avais dit que le chapitre 10 ne tarderait pas… Pardon .

Mais j'espère me rattraper avec une bonne nouvelle j'ai pratiquement quatre chapitres d'avance (bon, trois sans compter le dixième), et comme l'inspiration me prend aux tripes ces derniers jours, je pense que j'en rajouterai sur la pile X)

Alors, aujourd'hui vous avez le chapitre dix, et la semaine prochaine je vous mettrai le onzième. C'est aussi bien puisque ce chapitre n'est pas bourré d'action (le prochain un peu plus). Je sais que vous attendez des scènes de chantage, mais comme le titre l'indique, désolée, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite ; des choses se passent autour du petit jeu de Sirius :)

En fait, ce chapitre relate un peu le passé de Sirius et Severus. Ah, et c'est inédit, je ne pensais pas que j'allais le faire mais la fin se termine par un mini point de vue de James, et ce ne sera pas le seul ^^

Une idée a aussi germé dans ma tête suite à une review d'Edenblack666, qui proposait un James/Sirius. je m'étonne d'ailleurs de ne pas y avoir penser moi-même, puisque j'aime beaucoup les "couples ennemis". Mais, même si j'aurais adorer je ne peux décemment pas l'instauré. L'histoire changerait du tout au tout, et c'est un Sirius/Remus. Mais l'idée était bonne Edenblack666 ;)

Sur ce, je remercie tout mes lecteurs et revieweurs (anonymes) pour votre fidélité et vos petits mots! Et j'espère vous faire plaisir en retour par mes chapitres!

A la semaine prochaine!

Good reading...

**Titre:** No Blackmailed because Sanction

**Rating:** T, mais vraiment pour le langage et pour être prudente.

**Disclaimer:** N'est à moi que la fanfiction; est à J.K.R l'univers d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Plusieurs plumes, parchemins et encriers jonchaient la table. Ainsi que trois manuels, chacun ouverts. Mais Sirius ne travaillait pas. Du moins, il ne travaillait plus. Il avait été penché sur ses devoirs de la semaine à venir pendant près de deux heures. Maintenant, il en avait marre et il s'octroyait une petite pause. La tête posée entre ses bras croisés sur la table, son regard était perdu dans le vague. Le silence était complet dans la Salle Commune et pour cause, elle était déserte.

En cette fin d'après-midi de Dimanche, les élèves étaient pour la plupart tous à Pré-au-lard, où bien en revenaient. Et Sirius appréciait grandement cette solitude dont il bénéficiait rarement – Poudlard oblige.

Certains Serpentard étaient restés au château. Dont Severus.

Mais Severus, Sirius ne voulait pas le voir pour l'instant. Ou alors, s'il apparaissait devant lui, de son habituel air renfrogné et grognon, il serait capable de lui envoyer un Confringo en pleine tête.

Le jeune Serpentard soupira, fermant ses yeux. Tout était de sa faute, à Severus ! S'il n'avait pas fait son malin, tout se serait bien mieux passé, il en était sûr. Mais ça ne servait à rien de ruminer. Aussi, le jeune homme se redressa et reporta son attention sur ses devoirs qu'il s'efforçait d'avancer.

Il avait pratiquement fini celui de Potion. Celui de Métamorphose stagnait complètement, il n'avait fait que la présentation du sujet pour les Soins Aux Créatures Magiques et l'Histoire de la Magie avançait plutôt bien. Pour la Divination, Sirius avait décidé qu'il s'y mettrait plus tard. De toute façon ce n'était pas la matière la plus importante et il finirait comme d'habitude par inventer des histoires. Quant à la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, il avait déjà réuni tous les paragraphes dont il aurait besoin dans les livres. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tout mettre en forme.

En fait, peut-être qu'il pouvait arrêter pour aujourd'hui… De toute façon, il doutait de pouvoir arriver à se reconcentrer comme il l'avait fait jusqu'ici.

Des bruits de pas le firent sortir de ses pensées. Sirius jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule avant de soupirer et de reposer son regard sur ses parchemins. Il les enroula tous soigneusement, réunit ses plumes, ferma ses encriers sans accorder la moindre attention à Severus qui venait de s'installer en face de lui.

Le Préfet ne dit d'abord rien. Il se contenta de poser ses mains sur la table et d'observer son ami. Il avait bien essayé de lui parler plus tôt dans la journée, mais Sirius l'avait envoyé chier sans préambule. Il n'avait pas insisté. Mais maintenant, peut-être qu'il pouvait…

« Sirius ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu m'veux ? »

La réponse du descendant des Black avait claqué, froide et sèche. Severus baissa son regard, plus vraiment certain que le moment soit réellement propice pour parler.

« Juste savoir ce que t'a dit McGonagall. » Répondit-il tout bas.

« Ah, parce que tu t'en inquiètes ? »

De nouveau, la voix de Sirius claquait froidement, agressive. Le sang-mêlé redressa son visage et répondit de façon évidente

« Bien sûr. Surtout que tu ne m'as pas parlé de la journée, alors je me demande bien ce qu'il s'est passé. »

L'aîné des deux eut un rire sans joie. Il se recula sur sa chaise et commença à se balancer sur les deux pieds arrières, posant les siens sur ceux de la table. Il prit un temps pour répondre, ses dents mordillant l'intérieur de ses joues. Et Severus savait que par ce petit tic, il s'empêchait d'exploser.

« Tu crois que si je ne te parle pas c'est parce que je serais tout bêtement de mauvaise humeur ? » Rétorqua l'aîné, ancrant son regard glacial à celui de son ami. « Tu n'es qu'un pauvre imbécile, qui ne comprend rien à rien ! »

Le jeune homme aux cheveux gras fronça les sourcils et pinça ses lèvres. Il s'empêcha de balancer une insulte au Serpentard en face de lui et se contenta de lui rendre son regard tout aussi glacial. Puis Sirius se releva, manquant de faire tomber sa chaise. Il prit son sac en bandoulière qu'il balança sur son épaule et se dirigea vers le couloir du fond avant que le Préfet ne le retienne par le bras.

« Va jusqu'au bout de tes pensées Sirius. Vas-y, crache le morceau ! Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état ? »

De nouveau, le bellâtre de Serpentard rit de façon sarcastique. Il se dégagea de l'emprise de son ami avant de répondre

« Tu es mal placé pour me dire de cracher le morceau ! Depuis quand tu fais la gueule sans rien dire ? Combien de fois je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais, et combien de fois tu ne faisais que grogner et m'envoyer chier en retour ? »

« Quel est le rapport ? » S'exclama Severus. « Tu peux rester sur le même sujet s'il te plaît ? On viendra aux reproches plus tard. »

« Plus tard ? Non, je ne crois pas. Les reproches on va les faire tout de suite si tu veux bien. »

Les yeux étincelants de colère, la voix toujours aussi froide, Sirius retira son sac de son épaule pour le laisser tomber au sol avant de se rapprocher vers son ami, le poussant avec force dans un geste de provocation typiquement masculin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a prit ! Ensorceler Lupin, mais bordel SNAPE OU TU AVAIS LA TETE ! »

Ledit Snape repoussa les bras de Sirius qui venaient une nouvelle fois le pousser. Il recula, afin d'être hors de portée et répondit avec autant de voix

« Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est un problème ! Depuis quand est-ce que tu le défends ? Hein ? Depuis quand ce qui peut lui arriver t'es égale ? T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi ! »

« Ha ! Amoureux ? C'est ça ton explication ? Vraiment, comme je le disais, tu n'as strictement rien compris… Je me fous de ce qui peut lui arriver, mais quand Lupin est censé passer un moment avec moi, TU LA BOUCLES, quand en plus je suis dans une situation risquée, TU T'ECRASES ET TU FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS ! »

« JE NE SUIS PAS TON CHIEN ! Tu sais quoi Black ! Va te faire foutre, toi et ta clique de Gryffondor, vous me les brisez ! Remets-toi un peu en question bordel de merde, et vois les choses en face ! »

« Vas-y, explique-moi ce que je dois voir ! Vas-y Snape, dis-le… » Menaça Sirius en avançant dangereusement vers lui.

« Peut-être que tes motivations ne sont pas celles que tu crois. Peut-être que tu devrais réfléchir à ce qui te pousse vers lui et(…) »

« Tu peux dire les choses clairement où va falloir que j'aille te chercher les mots au fond de la gorge ? » S'exclama Sirius, furieux.

« Ah non, je ne vais certainement pas te mâcher le travail, tu vas te triturer les méninges tout seul comme un grand ! Ah mais oui, j'oubliais… Comment agir comme un grand quand on est encore qu'un gamin immature ! »

« Ok, pour écouter ce genre de conneries, je suis absent ! Passe par mon hibou ! » Cria l'aîné en s'engageant dans les couloirs du fond après avoir récupérer son sac.

Il s'engouffra dans son dortoir et referma violemment la porte derrière lui avant de balancer son sac sur son lit – celui situé le plus en retrait des autres, dans un renfoncement du mur. Contenant le cri de rage qui le démangeait, le Serpentard envoya avec force son pied contre sa propre malle près de son lit avant de s'y laisser tomber. Il ferma les yeux, tenta de maîtriser sa respiration tout comme ses nerfs et ne les rouvrit qu'une fois sûr qu'il n'allait pas tout exploser dans le dortoir.

Ce soir là, Sirius mangea seul dans la cuisine même du château, deux bonnes heures après le dîner dans la Grande Salle. Ce qu'il ne sut pas c'est que Severus avait fait exactement la même chose. A dix minutes près et ils se croisaient dans la grande cuisine.

Par la suite, Sirius eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Sa dispute avec son meilleur ami lui tournait sans cesse dans la tête. Les fois où lui et Sev' s'engueulaient étaient sommes toutes rares mais plutôt violentes. A ce jour, Sirius en comptait trois, y compris celle du jour-même.

La première fut celle qui, en quelques sortes, déclencha leur amitié. Ils avaient d'abord passé leur première année à s'ignorer royalement. A cette époque, Sirius traînait d'avantage avec Evan Rosier et Antonin Dolohov. Il arrivait aussi que Mulciber et Avery se joignent à eux. Quant à Parkinson… Il avait suivit Sirius comme son ombre pendant des années. Il continuait d'ailleurs toujours un peu, mais s'efforçait de garder un minimum de fierté.

Antonin Dolohov avait, et ce depuis le début, prit les jumeaux Prewett en grippe. Dès qu'il les croisait dans un couloir, une salle de classe ou n'importe où ailleurs et qu'il en avait la possibilité il les provoquait et en tirait un malin plaisir. C'est d'ailleurs de cette façon que le groupe de Gryffondor et Sirius devinrent ennemis – du moins, si on excluait le fait que Potter ait tellement l'esprit étriqué qu'il ait dès le départ classé la généralité des Serpentard dans le même chaudron.

Quoi qu'il en soit, ce fut au cours de leur deuxième année que tout se déclencha. Sirius et sa bande étaient tombés par pur hasard sur celle de Potter dans un des couloirs du septième étage. Celle-ci était en pleine confrontation avec Severus Snape. Quoique le mot ''confrontation'' ne soit pas vraiment approprié pour la situation puisqu'à trois contre un, l'égalité est nulle.

Sirius avait rapidement compris que les trois Gryffondor tourmentaient avec plaisir le chétif Serpentard. Malheureusement pour lui, Snape, malgré son fort caractère avait toujours eu une physionomie défavorable et son air constamment renfrogné ainsi que son habitude à s'isoler avait fait de lui le souffre-douleur parfait de la petite bande de rouge et or.

Peut-être par esprit de solidarité liée à leur appartenance de maison, on bien tout simplement par provocation, amusement, défi, les six nouveaux Serpentard s'étaient rapidement joint au duel qui faisait rage depuis plusieurs minutes. Potter et les jumeaux Prewett avaient bien compris que la situation s'était clairement inversée et ils avaient tôt fait de fuir.

Sans doute Severus n'avait jamais été aussi humilié. Plus d'un an qu'il avait ce statut au sein de Potter et sa clique et il s'était toujours débrouillé seul, l'empêchant ainsi de perdre totalement sa fierté. Mais ce jour-là, sa fierté, il l'avait perdu. Non seulement ceux de sa maison avaient assisté à la scène mais ils étaient intervenus – pour une quelconque raison – et l'avaient par la suite chambré à souhait.

Et là avaient été les premiers mots échangés entre le deuxième-année-mais-déjà-légendaire Black et l'inconnu-le-froid-et-chétif-Snape. Ce dernier avait alors rejeté toute sa rage contre lui, Sirius ayant été le premier à dégainer sa baguette et celui qui eut le plus participé.

Ce à quoi l'héritier des Black avait répondu en riant que cela faisait depuis un bon moment maintenant qu'il voulait remettre les quatre Gryffondor à leur place, et que c'était désormais chose faite, grâce à l'occasion qui s'était présentée.

Ce qui se passa par la suite fut assez curieux. Severus, bien que toujours profondément humilié avait ressenti quelque chose d'étrange à l'explication du Serpentard aux cheveux longs. Son air nonchalant, presque je-m'en-foutiste, son rire aux drôles inflexions d'aboiements, ses yeux gris pétillants de malice et surtout sa façon d'agir avec lui, de lui parler… Tout était différent d'avec les autres. Autant il se sentait honteux et vexé devant les autres Serpentard, autant pas devant Black. Celui-ci ne semblait porter aucun jugement.

Après cet épisode, Severus s'était peu à peu rapproché de Black, les ficelles d'une amitié naissante se nouant entre elles. Puis, petit à petit, Sirius se détachait de son groupe pour finalement ne former plus qu'un duo avec Severus.

La deuxième dispute qui les avait confrontés eut lieu durant leur cinquième année. Severus avait été nommé Préfet et en avait été particulièrement fier. Sirius, lui, ne voyait là qu'un moyen pratique. Et le plus jeune eut tôt fait de le comprendre. A peine deux semaines après la rentrée, il trouva en rentrant dans sa chambre un Sirius Black nu sur son lit en compagnie d'Evan Rosier et d'une charmante Poufsouffle, ces deux derniers tout aussi nus.

D'abord effaré, Severus avait frôlé la syncope lorsque son ami, échevelé et le rouge aux joues lui avait proposé de se joindre à eux. Violation de l'espace intime et nouvelle humiliation en avisant la moue dégoûtée qu'arborait l'adolescente à la proposition du Serpentard.

Il n'avait alors pas hésité à ensorceler les vêtements des deux inopportuns pour qu'ils se réenfilent d'eux-mêmes sur leur propriétaire. Et, toujours armé de sa baguette il les avait jetés hors de la pièce, fermant la porte d'un sort. Et son explosion avait été volcanique. Sirius n'avait plus jamais réitérer l'expérience, la grosse horloge enchantée qui avait alors volé sur lui se rappelant à son bon souvenir. Son arcade sourcilière en avait fait les frais.

Le jeune Serpentard sourit bien malgré lui d'un air absent tout en passant ses doigts sur la légère cicatrice qui barrait son arcade sourcilière gauche.

Oui, dans l'ensemble, même si ses frasques avaient déclenchées l'une de leurs plus grosses disputes – Sev' ne lui avait plus parlé pendant presque une semaine – c'était un bon souvenir. Sans doute plus pour lui que pour Severus. Et puis, c'est cette fameuse journée, partagée avec Evan et cette Poufsouffle dont il ne se rappelait plus le nom qui lui avait fait prendre conscience de sa bisexualité.

Evan en avait d'abord été étonné, puis amusé. Mais pas dégoûté, même s'il était un pur hétérosexuel. Et après avoir été mis au courant la nouvelle avait rapidement fusée parmi les élèves de Poudlard. Si Sirius lui en avait voulu au départ et l'avait menacé de lui lancer un Bloclang s'il ne fermait pas sa gueule, il devait reconnaître que finalement, la rumeur de sa bisexualité se propageant dans l'école lui avait été favorable. Etrangement, apprendre qu'un Serpentard de sang-pur, héritier de la Noble et très Ancienne Maison des Black était autant attiré par les hommes que par les femmes en avait fait sortir plus d'un du placard.

Sirius sortit de ses pensées en se rappelant ce qui les avaient cheminées. Et sa mine se renfrogna. Severus avait agit en parfait crétin égoïste sur ce coup là. Non, décidément, il ne comprenait vraiment pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à ensorceler Lupin.

Une journée passa, puis deux, puis la moitié de la semaine. Les jours se ressemblaient tous. Sirius se levait le matin, il se douchait, allait petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle puis assistait à ses deux cours matinaux Il allait déjeuner, s'avançait dans ses devoirs, retournait en cours, continuait ses devoirs et terminait ses soirées en colle.

Des colles longues, fatigantes et ennuyantes à mourir nettoyer, récurer, trier, ranger, étiqueter, réparer, compter, écrire, préparer. Toutes ces tâches s'apparentaient à différents domaines dans différents endroits. Il finit par se demander si McGo n'arriverait bientôt pas à saturation. Il avait fait tout ce qui était humainement possible de faire.

Depuis le Dimanche dernier, il n'avait pas reparlé une seule fois à Severus. Et celui-ci n'était pas venu le voir non plus. De temps en temps, il remarquait le regard du Préfet sur lui, mais lui ne le lui rendait jamais.

Quant à Lupin… Et bien il avait tout sauf le temps de le voir. Ses colles lui prenaient tout son temps après le dîner et il n'avait aucun autre moment de libre dans la journée. De plus, même si c'était le cas il doutait de pouvoir faire quoi que se soit. Il était tellement fatigué qu'à peine allongé sous ses couvertures il s'endormait immédiatement. La veille, il s'était même endormi encore tout habillé.

Si au début il en avait été frustré, maintenant la fatigue primait sur tout. La seule pensée qui subsistait dans sa tête était celle qui le faisait réfléchir quant à la position de Lupin dans tout ça. Pour tout dire, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bureau de McGo, le Dimanche dernier. Il avait pourtant bien vu que le Gryffondor s'était souvenu de ce qu'il s'était passé, que Severus était allé le chercher pour le ramener vers son bourreau afin que celui-ci puisse expulser ses pulsions charnelles.

Lupin avait eu l'occasion en or – qui ne se représenterait sans doute jamais – de tout raconter ! Il avait, durant quelques minutes, tenu entre ses mains le pouvoir d'intervertir le poids de la balance et d'inverser la situation. Il aurait pu tout raconter sur le chantage qu'il subissait, et faire expulser Sirius de l'école.

Mais au contraire, il n'avait rien dit.

Et c'était perturbant.

Bon, évidemment, il s'en réjouissait et était soulagé, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que quelque chose clochait définitivement trop pour classer l'affaire.

Sirius avait bien pensé à aller parler au Gryffondor, mais – et pour une fois – il avait réfléchi avant d'agir et avait craint qu'en mettant Lupin sur le fait accompli celui-ci ne se rétracte et aille finalement tout raconter à McGonagall. Il en avait encore le pouvoir. A moins qu'il redoute que le Serpentard ne fasse circuler les photographies entre temps.

Le jeune homme aux cheveux longs soupira. D'un air blasé, ou fatigué il posa son menton sur ses genoux qu'il entourait de ses bras. Le soleil commençait doucement à décliner à l'horizon. Bientôt, il devrait se rendre à sa colle et cette perspective ne l'enchantait guère. Tellement qu'il n'avait même pas eu la motivation pour aller faire ses devoirs et qu'il s'était directement rendu dans la cour après le dîner.

Plongé dans ses pensées concernant le Gryffondor, il ne vit pas arriver son jeune frère qui s'installa sur le banc à sa droite en silence.

« Sirius ? »

« Putain, Reg' ! T'es con ! » S'exclama l'aîné en sursautant, ce qui arracha un sourire au plus jeune.

« Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je pensais que tu m'avais vu. »

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, comme ça tout seul ? »

« Je réfléchis. »

« Hm… Et Snape ? » Demanda Regulus, incertain.

« De quoi Snape ? »

« Ben, ça fait quelques jours qu'on ne vous voit plus ensemble. »

« C'est un con. » Répondit Sirius en haussant les épaules.

Regulus hocha lentement la tête sans quitter son frère du regard.

« Tu l'aimes ? »

Le septième année tourna son visage vers son cadet, les yeux d'abord écarquillés, puis les sourcils froncés.

« Hein ? » Fit-il très intelligemment.

« Ben, je sais pas, j'demande ça comme ça. Comme vous êtes toujours fourrés ensemble et que soudainement, vous ne vous approchez plus, je(…) »

« T'es complètement tordu Reg', tu l'sais ça ? »

« J'ai dis ça comme ça moi. J'essaie juste de comprendre. » Se défendit le second Black.

« Et bien n'essaie plus. Severus est mon meilleur ami, je l'aime beaucoup mais ça s'arrête là. »

Regulus acquiesça, souriant d'un air mal à l'aise.

« Ah, bah tant mieux. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Disons que ça ne me plairait pas vraiment de l'avoir comme beau frère. »

Sirius regarda son jeune frère pendant quelques secondes sans rien dire, avant de détourner le regard et de reposer son menton sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne le connais pas. Vous ne le connaissez pas. Severus est quelqu'un de génial. »

« Ouais… Si tu le dis. »

Le septième année lança un coup d'œil à sa montre et se redressa alors, passant la bandoulière de son sac sur son épaule.

« Bon, faut que j'aille en colle. »

Derrière lui, Regulus se releva lui aussi, le suivant.

« Ah, heu… En fait j'avais un truc à te demander. »

« Plus tard. Je vais être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas, et les foudres de McGo, j'en suis saturé, c'est bon. » Répondit Sirius sans s'arrêter.

« Oui mais c'est important, juste deux minutes. J'ai entendu Bella et Jeloa parler tout à l'heure et(…) »

« Plus tard je t'ai dit Regulus ! Et pour être franc, débrouille-toi pour régler tes problèmes avec Bellatrix, J'ai suffisamment la tête pleine comme ça. »

Puis, sans laisser le temps à son cadet de répliquer, Sirius s'engouffra dans le hall de l'école avant de monter le grand escalier de marbre en direction du bureau de la directrice des Gryffondor.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Le dortoir était silencieux, hormis les légers sons des respirations régulières de Fabian et Gideon. Les jumeaux s'étaient encore une fois endormis dans le même lit. Comme Gideon prenait presque toute la place – notons que le lit n'est pas le sien mais celui de son frère – Fabian se retrouvait à moitié en dehors du matelas. L'un de ses bras pendait mollement dans le vide et bientôt se serait le tour de sa tête. James ne leur laissait qu'une dizaine de minutes maximum avant que Fab' ne tombe du lit.

Le jeune Potter soupira, amusé avant de rediriger son attention sur la Carte de l'Affranchi qu'il tenait entre ses mains. Sa baguette dont le bout était illuminé d'un faisceau blanc éclairait la pièce d'une atmosphère comme lunaire. Il posa la carte sur la couette passée sur ses genoux repliés et fouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet sans quitter la Carte des yeux.

Alors que ses doigts touchaient le fin papier qui emballait une barre de chocolat son regard se figea soudainement. Il fronça les sourcils et se redressa, ramenant sa main sans sa barre chocolatée. Il se saisit de sa baguette et la pointa sur la Carte à l'aspect de vieux parchemin, fixant les deux noms qui se situaient l'un près de l'autre, séparés par une tapisserie dans un des couloirs du troisième étage.

C'était au moins la troisième fois depuis le début de la semaine que James surprenait Remus tout près de Black, à des heures impossibles dans la soirée.

Si au début il avait pensé que c'était une simple coïncidence, que Remus ne devait pas avoir réussi à trouver le sommeil et qu'il se retrouvait sans le savoir tout proche de Black qui devait sans doute être coller, maintenant il trouvait ça étrange. Trois fois ? De plus, depuis l'épisode du soudain sommeil de Remus le week-end dernier, son ami était plutôt étrange. Et, toujours depuis cet épisode, il n'avait pas passé une seule nuit avec eux dans le dortoir.

Un grand bruit fit soudain sursauter James qui en lâcha sa Carte et sa baguette alors qu'un grognement étouffé lui parvenait. Il regarda le lit à sa droite et s'affaissa en soupirant.

« Ma tête ! » Se plaignit Fabian qui se redressait en se frottant vigoureusement l'arrière du crane.

James avait laissé dix minutes aux jumeaux Fabian était tombé au bout de cinq. Nouveau record avant minuit.


	12. Chapter 11: Quidditch and Fight

Héhé, comme promis, voici le onzième chapitre d'Emotional Blackmail! Je n'ai pas pu poster dans la journée, mais je le fais maintenant et je répondrai à vos reviews demain.

Merci à ceux qui m'en ont laissés, et j'attends vos prochains commentaires avec impatience ;)

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Il est un peu plus court que le précédent, mais il y'a un peu plus d'actions. Toujours pas de "confrontations" Sirius/Remus, néanmoins, c'est pour bientôt.

Encore une idée de couple, cette fois-ci de Child of Misfortune, qui proposait un Regulus/Severus et encore une fois, j'aurais adorer mais... Impossible X)

Bref, chap' du point de vue de 'Mus. Rien de particulier de plus à dire. J'ai bien aimé l'écrire, et la suite également! Suite qui sera là, la semaine prochaine :)

Good reading...

**Titre:** (No Blackmailed), Quidditch and Fight

**Rating:** K...

**Disclaimer:** N'est à moi que la fanfiction; est à J.K.R l'univers d'Harry Potter.

* * *

Lorsque Remus se rendit dans le dortoir des Gryffondor de septième année ce matin, son attention fut très vite attirée par le comportement de James à son égard. En effet, celui-ci ne le lâchait pas du regard et ne cessait de lui poser des questions telles que « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? », « Pourquoi tu ne dors plus avec nous depuis le début de la semaine ? », « Tu as l'air crever, tu t'es couché tard ? »

« D'ailleurs, j'ai frappé à ta porte, il devait être… Je sais pas, vingt-trois heures quarante, par là. J'ai eu l'impression que tu n'étais pas là… Une promenade nocturne ? »

C'était du bluff bien sûr. James n'avait pas été toqué à sa porte, mais ça Remus ne le savait pas.

« Ah ? Ben… Oui, je suis sorti vers vingt-trois heures trente. J'avais une petite faim, je me suis rendu aux cuisines. »

Le brun décoiffé ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de fixer son ami qui détourna le regard. Il savait parfaitement que Remus lui mentait, et cela ne fit que l'interroger d'avantage.

L'air mal à l'aise, Remus se leva de son lit, déjà douché et habillé.

« Bon, vous venez déjeuner ? »

Pour toute réponse, les jumeaux se levèrent à leur tour, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se dirigèrent vers la porte. James les imita en soupirant et prit la Carte de l'Affranchi avec lui, la rangeant dans la poche intérieure de sa robe. Les quatre Gryffondor descendirent les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune qui était à cette heure-ci presque déserte. Pour une fois, ils avaient décidé de s'offrir une grasse matinée. Ils sortiraient à Pré-au-Lard Dimanche. Aujourd'hui, se serait Quidditch !

Ils mangèrent d'ailleurs assez rapidement. James se resservit deux fois, affamé d'avoir sauté le petit-déjeuner. Puis ils se rendirent au Terrain de Quidditch, leurs balais en main. James, en tête du petit groupe, avait embraqué Lily avec eux. La demoiselle avait d'abord refusé, expliquant qu'elle avait plusieurs devoirs à faire mais le brun décoiffé l'avait finalement convaincu. Elle n'aurait qu'à commencer au Terrain, sur les tribunes. Et de cette façon, elle tiendrait compagnie à Remus. En disant ça, le jeune poursuiveur avait lancé un clin d'œil au lycanthrope qui avait forcé un sourire.

Mais James perdit vite sa bonne humeur en arrivant au terrain. Il eut la mauvaise surprise d'y voir les Serpentard déjà présents en plein entrainement.

« Oh bordel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent là ! »

« Le seul Samedi où on décide de ne pas aller à Pré-au-Lard pour s'entraîner au Quidditch et eux, ils font la même chose. On est maudits. » Marmonna Fabian, déconfit.

« De quoi vous vous plaignez ? Pour un entraînement, y'a rien de mieux qu'une équipe adverse. »

Les quatre jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers la jolie rousse. Fabian répondit

« C'est pas le même genre d'entraînement. Là, avec les Serpentard, on ne peut pas peaufiner nos stratégies, les innover ou même en concevoir de nouvelles. »

« Je suis bien d'accord. Mais vous pouvez mettre en pratique vos stratégies actuelles et vous frotter un peu à l'ennemi. Ça vous prépare aux matchs. »

Fabian émit un léger son dubitatif avant de se retourner vers te terrain.

« Encore faut-il qu'ils le veuillent. » Rétorqua Gideon.

« Ouais. Et je n'ai aucune envie d'avoir à négocier avec eux. » Soupira James.

Lily leva les yeux au ciel.

« Vous enfourchez vos balais et vous vous entraînez, comme si de rien n'était. S'ils ont quelque chose à dire, vous leur proposez de s'entraîner avec vous. S'ils ne veulent pas, tant pis, le terrain est bien assez grand.

James acquiesça. Lily avait raison Comme souvent.

« Tu es vraiment pleine de bon sens. » Fit-il un brin moqueur à l'adresse de la jeune fille.

« N'est-ce pas ? »

Souriant, Lily glissa sa main dans celle de son petit-ami avant de le tirer vers les tribunes où ils s'installèrent, parmi les plus hauts gradins. Elle resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et se blottit contre Remus qui passa un bras autour de sa taille. Le temps froid du mois de Novembre la faisait grelotter, mais la chaleur irradiant du corps du jeune Préfet la calma quelque peu.

De par sa condition de loup-garou, Remus avait toujours eu une température corporelle supérieure aux autres humains. Ce qui arrangeait bien les choses. Lorsque les hivers étaient rigoureux, il était toujours celui qui avait le moins froid et qui ne ressentait pas le besoin de se couvrir comme les autres. Lily en profitait bien aussi. Elle aimait se coller contre lui, c'était très agréable, surtout par ces temps refroidis.

Réprimant un frisson, elle se serra d'avantage contre Remus, passant ses bras autour de son torse. Le jeune lycan accentua un peu plus son étreinte en réponse, mais sans s'en rendre compte. Toute son attention était focalisée sur Sirius Black, qui volait sur son balai dans des mouvements légers et gracieux. Non seulement c'était un homme beau, mais lorsqu'il volait, ses longs cheveux décoiffés par le vent, il était carrément attirant. Et Remus fut assez déboussolé de s'en rendre compte. Avouer par pur fait véridique que Black était beau était une chose, s'avouer qu'il était attirant en était une tout autre. De plus, il n'était pas sûr que ce genre de pensée était censé lui venir à l'esprit dans la situation actuelle.

La donne était véritablement en train de changer.

« Ils ont plutôt un bon jeu. »

Remus sortit de ses pensées. Il tourna son visage vers la rouquine qui avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et l'observa quelques instants avant de répondre.

« Qui, les Serpentard ? »

« Oui. Tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Heu... Je n'ai pas vraiment fais attention. »

« Tu les regardes depuis cinq minutes Remus. »

Lily se redressa, les sourcils froncés et lança un regard suspicieux à son petit-ami. Celui-ci se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis répondit

« En fait, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. » Fit-il, ce qui n'était pas faux, et de toute façon, il n'avait pas fait attention à leur technique de jeu, mais seulement à Black.

« Et à quoi tu pensais ? »

« A rien. » Répondit Remus en haussant les épaules.

La jeune Préfète observa le profil de Remus pendant plusieurs secondes. Elle finit par s'apercevoir que son regard insistant le rendait mal à l'aise. Il mordillait sa lèvre et bougeait son regard en tout sens. Un soupir lui échappa et elle se détacha de lui pour se tourner vers les joueurs. Les quelques Gryffondor venus s'entraîner venaient de décoller et déjà, les Serpentard arrivaient vers eux, l'air irrité.

« Ça y'est, la confrontation. » Marmonna le lycanthrope pour lui-même.

Lily lui accorda un bref regard. Elle reteint un nouveau soupir puis s'installa un peu mieux avant de sortir de son sac un bouquin volumineux qu'elle avait emprunté à la bibliothèque. A sa gauche, Remus étirait son cou pour mieux voir. Les sourcils froncés, il semblait inquiet. Et pourtant, d'après ce qu'il vit, les équipes adverses acceptèrent de s'entraîner ensemble comme elles partaient chacune à un bout du terrain. Il se détendit et posa ses pieds sur le gradin inférieur, croisant ses bras sur ses genoux dans une posture intéressée.

Le jeu commença. Bien que ce n'était qu'un entraînement, les quelques élèves venus regarder et les joueurs sentaient que l'atmosphère n'était pas propice à la distraction et la détente. Les jeux n'étaient pas vraiment fairplays et des injures fusaient souvent. Ce fut comme ça pendant presque une demi-heure durant laquelle Lily ne fit absolument pas attention aux joueurs. Penchée sur son bouquin, elle relevait certains passages, illuminant les phrases et les pages de sa baguette. Elle releva finalement son visage lorsqu'elle entendit un cri venir du terrain.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » Demanda-t-elle à Remus.

« James a envoyé un Cognard tout droit sur Black ! »

La jeune fille se tourna vers l'adolescent, les yeux écarquillés. Remus semblait interdit, fixant les joueurs de façon presque intense. Puis Lily porta son attention sur le terrain, cherchant Black du regard. Celui-ci s'accrochait à son balai d'une main, l'autre serrée contre son torse. Il grimaçait et lançait de sombres regards à James qui s'esclaffait. Celui-ci frappa dans la main de Gideon qui vola tout près de lui. Puis Rosier se mit à crier, vociférant des insultes à l'encontre des Gryffondor. Il rejoignit Black et ils semblèrent échanger quelques mots. Lily vit le brun aux cheveux longs secouer la tête de dénégation avant de se tourner vers James. Elle soupira. Ça allait encore dégénérer.

« C'est pas vrai. Des fois, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a dans la tête. Il cherche les problèmes. » Accusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est pas nouveau. » Marmonna Remus.

Le jeune loup-garou soupira à son tour, s'affaissant sur lui-même. Le match reprit mais seulement pour un court instant. Remus vit parfaitement la scène, et pour cause, il ne quittait pas le Serpentard du regard. Black venait d'agripper sa batte à deux mains et de frapper de toutes ses forces sur le Cognard qui partit s'écraser violemment contre la poitrine de James. Affolé, Remus se releva en voyant son meilleur ami tomber à la renverse sans même pouvoir se rattraper avant de s'effondrer au sol. Il dévala immédiatement les gradins, Lily le suivant de près alors que les jumeaux, l'attrapeur Joey Jenkins et l'un des poursuiveurs, Tiberius Mclaggen se posaient à terre.

Joey, qui était alors le plus proche se rua sur leur capitaine d'équipe. James était étalé sur le dos. Lorsque Lily et Remus arrivèrent à leur hauteur, ils furent soulagés de voir qu'il était conscient – quoique fortement sonné.

« James ! » S'exclama Lily en posant ses genoux à terre.

Le jeune homme avait dans sa chute perdu ses lunettes. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, l'air d'avoir des difficultés à fixer son regard. Lorsqu'il essaya de prendre une longue respiration, sa cage thoracique se comprima et il grimaça de douleur.

« P'tain… J'ai… Hhh… Bor-del… J'arr-j'arri-ve pas… a… a res… »

La jeune Gryffondor le fit taire en lui demandant de garder son souffle et son calme. Le Cognard qu'il avait reçu lui avait coupé violemment la respiration et il peinait à inspirer.

A ce moment, les Serpentard se posèrent à leur tour au sol. Le premier à prendre la parole fut Rosier qui s'avança un grands pas, l'air furieux.

« C'est quoi votre délire à vous les Bouffondor ! On vous accepte sur le Terrain et vous, tout ce que vous êtes capable de faire c'est de nous agresser ! »

« Oh j't'en prie Rosier, arrête de te positionner en victime ! Comme si vous, depuis le début, vous étiez fairplays ! » Cracha Gideon en lançant à l'équipe adverse un regard incendiaire.

« Hé, la belette, reste dans ton trou tu veux ! »

« Ta gueule Dolohov ! » Explosa Fabian en se redressant.

Le rouquin sortit sa baguette de sous sa robe et immédiatement, le geste fut imité par les Serpentard.

« Hé, on s'calme ! Ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire d'en arriver là. » Tenta Joey, toujours agenouillé près de son Capitaine.

« Si t'as pas de couilles Jenkins alors je ne vois pas ce que tu viens foutre ici, barre-toi ! »

Avant même que Dolohov ne puisse rajouter quoi que se soit un jet lumineux vint le frapper de plein fouet sur le haut de la poitrine et il fut expulsé à plusieurs mètres, sa baguette atterrissant dans la main de Fabian. Tremblant de rage celui-ci se rua en avant et sauta sur le Serpentard qui tentait de se relever. Ses poings frappèrent violemment le visage de Dolohov à plusieurs reprises. Un horrible bruit de craquement se fit entendre sous ses phalanges mais Fabian continua de frapper, sans remarquer le sort qui fusait vers lui.

Gideon s'interposa et envoya à son tour un sort sur l'offenseur alors que Tiberius et Remus, arrivés à hauteur de Fabian attrapèrent ses bras et l'immobilisèrent. Le sixième année ne se rendit pas compte de la facilité de la chose comme il était dans le feu de l'action et Remus s'en réjouit. Effectivement, il avait pu maitriser en deux temps trois mouvements son ami et ils le relevaient maintenant, reculant le plus possible pour que ses pieds n'atteignent pas Dolohov, gémissant sur le sol.

« Fabian, calme-toi ! » Cria le lycanthrope, resserrant sa prise.

En dernier geste désespéré, Fabian cracha sur le corps du Serpentard alors qu'enfin ses muscles se détendaient quelque peu sous les mains de ses camarades. L'instant d'après, Mulciber et Regulus Black surgissaient dans son champ de vision, relevant Dolohov. Son visage était en sang et il semblait incapable d'émettre la moindre parole. Fabian n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Lorsque Remus se retourna, ce qu'il vit le désespéra. James était toujours au sol, Lily à ses cotés mais il avait sorti sa baguette et, bien que manquant de force il souhaitait de toute évidence participer à la bataille. Les sorts fusaient de partout et bien qu'ils manquent la plupart du temps leur cible, leurs lanceurs parvenaient quelque fois à les atteindre.

Tout se passait beaucoup trop vite et Remus se sentit complètement perdu. Son regard tomba sur Black qui, sa main blessée plaqué contre son torse se servait de l'autre pour lancer ses sortilèges. Le préfet de Gryffondor sentit son cœur rater un battement lorsqu'il pointa sa baguette vers James et Lily. Il se trouvait à moins de deux mètres d'eux.

Alors que Remus amorçait un mouvement pour s'élancer vers eux, il vit le Serpentard changer de cible et se détourner de ses deux amis. Cette constatation l'étonna et avant qu'il n'ait pu faire quoi que se soit la directrice de Gryffondor arriva, mettant fin à la stupide bataille d'un sortilège qui sépara les deux équipes en deux, à plusieurs mètres l'une de l'autre alors qu'elle proférait des menaces de sa voix augmentée.

La plupart des élèves baissèrent leurs baguettes, mais la tension ne se dissipa pas. Le Professeur McGonagall semblait hors d'elle. La main tenant sa baguette tremblait et Remus fut presque certain durant un instant qu'un sort allait en sortir sans qu'elle ne puisse le contenir.

« Je ne crois même pas ce que je viens de voir ! Mais êtes-vous tous aussi demeurés les uns que les autres ou bien aimez-vous créer la discorde à ce point ! Vous n'êtes pas une bande de babouins sauvages mais des sorciers capable de réfléchir et de faire travailler vos méninges ! Du moins, c'est ce que votre race humaine vous incombe d'être, car après ce que je viens de voir, j'ai de sérieux doutes ! »

Fulminant, la vieille femme dont le chignon se défaisait sur le haut de sa tête posa son regard sur James et Dolohov qui étaient les plus amochés. Puis sur Black, Jeloa Kaynie ainsi que Joey Jenkins. Eux cinq étaient blessés. La jeune attrapeuse de Serpentard, Kaynie tenait son bras droit fermement contre sa poitrine. Une longue coupure laissait écouler son sang sur ses vêtements et ses courts cheveux blonds collaient à son front et son arcade sourcilière ouverte. Quant à Joey, sa bouche était ensanglantée et il ne cessait de cracher du sang sur l'herbe verte du stade.

« Vous cinq, à l'infirmerie. Tout de suite. »

Le ton sec et froid était sans appel. Elle demanda à Remus d'accompagner les cinq blessés avant d'ordonner à ceux qui restaient de la suivre. Remus et Lily s'échangèrent un regard puis elle suivit les sept autres élèves derrière leur Professeur tandis que Remus alla soutenir James qui peinait à marcher. Chaque pas lui arrachait une grimace douloureuse et il semblait toujours ne pas pouvoir respirer correctement.

« Ça va Prongs ? » Demanda-t-il en resserrant sa prise autour de son ami.

« Hm… A part que… j-j'ai l'impre-ssion… d'avoir… la p-poitrine bro-yée, ouais… »

Le Préfet grimaça. Il soutint un peu mieux le brun et fut heureux lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'infirmerie. Même avec sa force surdéveloppée de lycanthrope, James se faisait lourd. De toute évidence, pour s'appuyer ainsi sur son ami, il devait être sacrément amoché.

Mrs Pomfrey fut d'abord surprise de voir autant de monde arriver d'un seul coup mais elle se reprit bien vite. En fait, ce n'était pas si étonnant que ça, surtout lorsque l'ont remarquait que les blessés n'étaient autres que des élèves des deux maisons ennemies.

Agacée et las, elle ne posa même pas de questions et ordonna rudement aux élèves de s'installer sur les lits. James ne put rester en position assise. La douleur dans sa poitrine était bien trop forte, aussi, il s'allongea et tenta de réguler sa respiration.

« Je, je crois que j…j'ai une cote…pétée. » Bafouilla-t-il d'une voix hachée.


	13. Chapter 12: Impartiality

J'aurais normalement dû poster ce chapitre Vendredi, mais je n'ai pas eu une minute à moi, y compris de toute la semaine, ce qui fait que le treizième chapitre n'est pas tout à fait abouti. Je vais speeder pour le finaliser mais je ne promets pas l'update pour le week-end prochain, au risque que cette semaine ait le même rythme que la précédente :S

Alors pour vous consoler, ce chapitre est un peu plus long que le dernier, et même s'il n'y a toujours pas de "réelles" confrontations Sirius/Remus, il est, de mon point de vue, assez intéressant. Mais aussi, je vous garantis que dans le prochain ces deux-là se retrouveront, enfin (c'est vrai que ça fait un petit moment)!

Un grand merci à vous tous qui me reviewez, je suis toute contente d'avoir atteint les 100 reviews =D

Je vous remercie aussi de continuer à me lire, malgré le "peu d'action" qui découle des chapitres en ce moment. Votre fidélité, vos petits mots et encouragements sont vraiment importants pour moi!

Je n'ai pas oublier que je n'ai pas encore répondu à vos reviews. Mais je vais le faire, soit aujourd'hui soit demain.

Bon, j'arrête de blablater et je vous laisse à ce douzième chapitre qui est du point de vue de Remus et de James :)

Good reading...

**Titre:** (No Blackmailed), Impartiality and Private Lessons

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** L'univers revient de droit à J.K.R, mais l'intrigue de l'histoire est à moi.

* * *

L'infirmerie était silencieuse et une odeur de médicament et de soin flottait dans l'air. Certains rideaux avaient été tirés pour que les élèves présents puissent se reposer et la seule source de lumière venait du fond de la salle, filtrée par les fenêtres dont les tentures n'avaient pas été glissées.

La main de James frôla celle de Remus et celui-ci redressa son visage. Presque deux heures que Mrs Pomfrey avait terminé de soigner les élèves et que James dormait à poings fermés. Remus était resté à son chevet, son visage posé sur ses bras croisés contre le matelas.

James dormait toujours. Il grimaça dans son sommeil en bougeant légèrement. L'infirmière lui avait permit de mieux respirer à l'aide d'un sortilège mais la guérison serait assez douloureuse et durerait au moins une, si ce n'est deux semaines. Deux de ses cotes étaient brisées et son sternum avait été enfoncé dans sa poitrine. Fort heureusement, l'infirmière avait su comment régler le problème mais sa cage thoracique mettrait un peu de temps à retrouver son état normal.

Pour les autres, de ce que savait Remus, Black avait le poignet gauche cassé. Mrs Pomfrey lui avait donné des potions et lui avait bandé la main. D'ici trois à quatre jours, son os se serait pratiquement entièrement ressoudé.

Joey avait perdu une dent et s'était ouvert profondément la langue. Des points de suture avaient étés nécessaires. Et même s'il avait paniqué à cette idée, il n'avait de toute façon pas pu émettre la moindre objection comme sa langue avait quadruplé de volume. On avait fait repousser sa dent manquante. Maintenant, il était assis sur son lit, la bouche ouverte devant un petit miroir qu'il tenait, observant les dégâts.

Kaynie avait elle aussi le bras bandé et l'arcade sourcilière recousue. Sans doute assommée par une potion elle était profondément endormie. Quant à Dolohov, il avait plusieurs contusions au visage. Une de ses pommettes avait éclatée, sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et sa mâchoire fracturée. Lui avait carrément été drogué aux médicaments. Vraiment, Fabian ne s'était plus contrôler l'espace d'un instant.

« Lupin ? »

Le loup-garou sursauta et se tourna vers Black qui venait de parler. Assis sur son lit, il le fixait de son regard ombrageux. Il semblait hésiter à parler, ce que, paradoxalement, Remus trouva étrange. L'hésitation ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire du Serpentard.

« Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit, dans le bureau de McGonagall ? »

Alors ça y est. Black posait enfin la question. La même question que Remus se posait depuis six jours, et à laquelle il n'avait pas la réponse.

Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, le Gryffondor baissa la tête, regardant sans vraiment la voir la main de son meilleur ami. Il inspira, et expira sans rien dire. Puis il répondit par une autre question

« Comment se passent tes heures de colles ? »

Si Black fut surpris, il n'en montra rien. Il regarda quelques secondes son homologue puis répondit en haussant les épaules

« Comme toutes heures de colles je suppose. Particulièrement éprouvantes, et ennuyantes à mourir. Et elles me bouffent tout mon temps. »

Remus retint de justesse l'excuse formulée dans sa tête de sortir de sa bouche. Il n'avait absolument pas à s'excuser. Ça, il le savait. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable pour Black. Il était presque désolé pour lui. Si le Serpentard avait été collé une semaine durant, c'était parce qu'il se trouvait avec lui pendant sa première sanction. Mais à coté de ça, il ne s'était pas retrouvé avec lui de son gré.

Tout se mélangeait dans la tête du Gryffondor. Il ne savait plus du tout où il en était. La situation était tellement compliquée. Il pensait et réagissait absolument comme il ne le devrait pas, comme il ne le voudrait pas. Le soir, il suivait Black et restait plusieurs minutes, des fois même une heure entière dans le couloir, devant la salle où il était enfermé. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il en ressentait l'envie. Peut-être pour se déculpabiliser, pour savoir où en était le Serpentard.

Remus soupira en passant ses mains sur son visage.

« Quoi qu'il en soit, même si j'ignore tes motivations pour ton silence, je pense que je dois te remercier… »

Le Gryffondor eut une exclamation dédaigneuse. Il fixa son regard qui se durcit sur un point imaginaire puis se tourna vers Black.

« Je n'en veux pas de tes remerciements. Tu peux les garder. D'ailleurs, je te pensais plus intelligent que ça. Si j'étais à ta place, je me ferais petit, tellement j'aurais honte de moi. Tss, me remercier pour n'avoir rien dit sur le chantage que tu me fais subir… Ouais… J'aurais dû tout balancer ce jour-là. »

Enervé, Remus se releva et fit quelques pas autour du lit de James. Derrière lui, Black avait baissé la tête et fixait sa couverture.

« J'imagine que ça change la donne. »

Le Préfet rouge et or fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre le sens de la phrase de son maître-chanteur.

« Comment ça ? » Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers lui.

Pour toute réponse, Black haussa les épaules. Et Remus retint un soupir.

« Je suppose que j'aurais tort de m'imaginer que tu veuilles dire par là mettre un terme à la situation ? »

Le Serpentard ouvrit la bouche, son regard ancré dans celui, mordoré, du loup-garou. Mais aucune parole n'en sortit. Sur le coup, il sembla mal à l'aise, presque gêné. Orientant son regard vers une autre direction, il souffla un simple « oui » auquel Remus s'attendait. Ce dernier hocha la tête, un rictus amer aux coins des lèvres. Il posa son regard sur son ami, toujours endormi, murmurant un « bien sûr » presque inaudible mais que Black entendit tout de même.

« Et t'oses me remercier… » Continua-t-il tout bas.

« Je… Lupin, ce que j'entendais par ''changer la donne'' c'est… Je ne sais pas, que les choses se passeront mieux. »

« Oh, tu veux dire que tu ne me forceras plus la main ? » Fit sarcastiquement le Gryffondor.

« Et bien, je serais plus cool. »

« Oui, mais tout dépend de moi. Je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être plus cool si je ne me laisse pas faire. »

Black soupira. Il passa l'une de ses mains dans sa longue chevelure avant de relever son visage et de répondre d'un air sûr

« Mais tu te laisseras faire. »

Remus fut soufflé de tant de culot. Il voulut répliquer, sentant la colère monter en lui mais se contint et revint s'asseoir sur la chaise près du lit de James.

« Ne vois pas ça comme une menace ou une obligation Lupin. Je dis juste ce que je sais. »

« Oh, bah tu sais lire dans les boules de cristal maintenant ? Il me semblait pourtant que tu avais toujours été plutôt nul en Divination. » Cracha Remus.

« Ce n'est pas ça ! » S'impatienta le Serpentard. « Je commence simplement à te connaitre. »

« En deux semaines ? Non pardon, une semaine ? » Railla Remus. « Tu te fous de moi Black ! »

« Il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour comprendre que tu y prenais ton plaisir. »

Le lycanthrope failli s'étouffer. Choqué, il écarquilla les yeux et tourna son visage vers le Serpentard. Mais il ne dit rien. Il se contenta de le regarder puis de secouer la tête et de se retourner. Dite comme ça, la chose lui paraissait absurde et honteuse. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se dire que Black n'avait pas totalement tort. Et par là même, la pensée qu'il avait gardé le silence sur la situation parce qu'il s'attachait à son bourreau se fit plus présente dans sa tête. Il était décidément un taré. Un taré masochiste. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est qu'il se consolait en se disant que s'il s'attachait à son bourreau, c'était parce qu'il le méritait, et qu'il le savait. De toute façon, il ne pouvait pas espérer mieux de la vie.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

« Donc, d'après les dires de certains élèves, se serait Sirius Black qui aurait ouvert les hostilités »

« Hein ? » S'exclama le concerné, se redressant sur son lit.

« Sauf votre respect, Professeur McGonagall, vos sources ne sont pas fiables. Libre à vous de penser que je me range du coté de ma maison par solidarité, mais celui qui a ouvert les hostilités c'est Potter, ici présent. » Contra Jeloa.

« Pardon ! Moi je vais ouvrir les hostilités comme je vais t'ouvrir en deux sale(…) »

« Mr Potter ! » Coupa durement la directrice de maison. « Je ne tolérerais aucune confrontation en ce lieu. Ce que je cherche à savoir, c'est ce qui s'est réellement passé, et la plupart des versions s'accordent pour dire que Black a lancé un Cognard sur Potter.»

« Pas difficile de savoir que ces versions viennent des Serpentard. Et logique qu'il y ait plus de versions qui concordent ces dires puisque l'équipe de Gryffondor – à défaut de celle de Serpentard – n'était pas au complet. » Argumenta Joey en grimaçant légèrement. Sa langue n'avait pas encore totalement cicatrisée.

La sorcière soupira. De toute évidence, elle était fatiguée par tout ça.

« Je pense qu'à ce stade, je peux me faire mon propre avis. » Fit-elle avant de se tourner vers Black.

« Attendez Professeur ! Ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça ! »

« Taisez-vous Black. Ce que je pense, c'est que vos heures de colles précédentes ne vous ont pas suffit. »

« Mais(…) »

« Je vous ai dit de vous taire ! » Tonna la directrice des Gryffondor. Vous viendrez me voir dans mon bureau quand vous sortirez de l'infirmerie pour que je vous donne votre sanction. »

Le Serpentard était interdit. Il regardait son professeur repartir en sens inverse, l'air désespéré. Mu par une soudaine pulsion, sans doute référée à son sens aigu de la justice, Remus se redressa et interpella McGonagall. La vieille femme se retourna, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

« Ce n'est pas Black qui a envoyé un premier Cognard. Ça vient bel et bien de l'équipe de Gryffondor. Aucune des deux n'a été fairplay mais se sont les Gryffondor qui ont lancés les hostilités. »

McGonagall ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois de suite, les yeux grands ouverts. Remus ne pouvait pas le voir mais dans son dos, James le regardait comme jamais encore il ne l'avait regardé. Son regard passa de la surprise à l'incompréhension, puis à la colère et à l'amertume pour revenir à l'incompréhension.

« Je ne veux prendre parti d'aucune maison Professeur. Je dis simplement ce qui est, ce que j'ai vu depuis les tribunes. »

« … Qui a lancé ce Cognard Lupin ? »

« … Je suis désolé, mais je ne pourrai pas vous répondre à cette question. Simplement qu'il serait injuste que Black soit sanctionné. En tout cas pour ce motif. »

« … Remus… ! » Souffla James derrière lui.

« C'est tout ce que j'ai à dire sur le sujet »

Arrêtant là la conversation, Remus se retourna et se ré-installa sur sa chaise. Il voyait du coin de l'œil que James le regardait fixement, choqué, mais il ne releva pas le sien. Il en était incapable Jamais encore il n'était allé à l'encontre de ses amis. Les Affranchis avaient toujours été très solidaires entre eux et Remus était persuadé que James voyait ça comme une trahison. Et c'est très certainement comme ça que les autres verraient les choses. Peut-être que Lily le soutiendrait-elle ? Elle était impartiale et juste après tout.

McGonagall finit par sortir de la pièce. Un silence pesant tomba alors et Remus sentit son estomac se nouer. Mais que venait-il de faire bon sang !

« Je me demande ce que ça fait. Un Gryffondor, un ami, qui se range du coté des ennemis. »

« La ferme Kaynie ! » Cracha James, furieux. « Remus, regarde-moi ! »

Mais Remus ne le regarda pas. James insista encore, lui sommant de relever son visage. Et le Préfet se leva, la tête toujours baissée.

« Je suis désolée Jamesy. » Fit-il d'une voix serrée.

Sans attendre une quelconque réponse Remus tourna les talons et sortit précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

**SBRLSBRLSBRL**

Il était plus de trois heures du matin et James n'arrivait toujours pas à dormir. Il ne cessait de gigoter dans son lit, à défaut de pouvoir changer de position comme sa cage thoracique l'en empêchait. Déjà qu'à chaque mouvement la douleur lui vrillait la poitrine et sa respiration se coupait.

Et puis devoir passer la nuit dans la même pièce qu'un Serpentard – Dolohov – lui hérissait les poils. Tous les autres avaient pu sortir de l'infirmerie. Peu de temps après, Lily, Fabian et Gideon étaient venus lui rendre visite. La jeune fille lui avait brièvement raconté ce qu'il s'était passé après l'affront sur le terrain de Quidditch McGonagall leur avait demandé les faits et chacun avait émis sa version. Elle avait vraiment été furieuse. Et elle avait en premier lieu voulu sanctionné tout le monde. Finalement, seul Fabian l'avait été. Pour son comportement violent et irréfléchi. Il était privé de Quidditch et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Inutile de préciser que toute l'équipe de Gryffondor en avait été dégoutée, plus particulièrement James. Les autres avaient reçus un avertissement et leurs parents avaient été prévenus via courrier ainsi que chacune des deux maisons avait été débitée de trente-cinq points.

Quant à lui, il ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait mais il se doutait que se ne serait pas pour lui plaire. Sa directrice de maison était venue lui parler en début de soirée. Elle était un peu calmée, ce qui l'avait rassuré – elle pouvait être vraiment terrifiante lorsqu'elle était hors d'elle. Avant de le sermonner elle lui avait d'abord demandé, ce qui avait grandement surpris le brun décoiffé, s'il savait quelque chose à propos de son ami Remus.

James avait haussé les sourcils, pas sûr de comprendre et elle s'était alors un peu plus expliqué. Selon elle, quelque chose se passait entre Remus et Black. Quelque chose qu'elle ignorait mais qui, elle le savait, n'apportait que des ennuis au jeune lycanthrope. Elle se doutait que le Serpentard devait le tenir d'une façon ou d'une autre. Et a bien y réfléchir, James était assez d'accord avec cette hypothèse.

Remus était quelqu'un de timide, de renfermé, peu sûr de lui et ayant très peu d'amour propre. Si jamais il se retrouvait dans une situation où il était pour ainsi dire une marionnette, James était pratiquement certain qu'il se laisserait faire.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus trop quoi penser. La scène où son ami défendait Black contre eux, sa propre maison, ne cessait de tourner dans sa tête. Remus n'était certes pas le plus malicieux de la bande il n'avait cependant jamais pris parti des Serpentard.

James finit par réussir à s'endormir vers cinq heures, pour être réveillé à huit heures tapantes par l'infirmière qui vint lui donner ses médicaments. La matinée passa. Il se rendormit quelques heures puis en début d'après-midi ses amis vinrent le voir. Fabian était, contrairement à d'habitude de très mauvaise humeur. Etre privé de Quidditch et d'être en plus coller le Lundi soir l'énervait au plus haut point. Il avait néanmoins jeté un regard hautain, presque fier vers Dolohov, installé sur un lit un peu plus loin. Le pauvre Serpentard était méconnaissable.

« C'est pour toutes les crasses qu'il nous a fait depuis le début à Gideon et moi. » Grinça-t-il en reposant son menton sur ses bras croisés.

Assis sur une chaise à l'envers, il se balançait d'avant en arrière, la mine sombre. Ils continuèrent de discuter quelques minutes puis décidèrent de laisser James se reposer comme les médicaments semblaient le sonné un peu. Seul Remus resta dans la salle sous la demande de James, alors que les autres sortaient. Mal à l'aise, le Préfet se tourna vers son ami, une main passant et repassant sur sa nuque.

« Il y a certaines choses que je ne comprends pas. Je ne veux pas avoir l'air de te surveiller mais dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques avec Black ? »

Remus se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Apparemment, le moment était venu. Celui où ses amis le soupçonnent bien trop pour pouvoir passer au dessus. Il aurait peut-être dû penser plus tôt à ce qu'il leur dirait, parce que là, maintenant, il n'en avait aucune idée. A nouveau, quelque chose le bloquait, comme dans le bureau de sa directrice de maison. Il ne pouvait pas dire la vérité. Il haussa simplement les épaules. Et James soupira.

« Ecoute, je sais que Vendredi soir tu n'étais pas aux cuisines comme tu me l'as dit. Je t'ai vu – sans te chercher, je précise ! – sur la Carte. Tu étais dans un couloir du troisième étage. Tout près d'une tapisserie. Et derrière cette tapisserie, il y avait Black, qui foutait je ne sais quoi. »

« … »

« Et puis il y a cette fois où on a croisé Black et Snape dans un couloir, et que Black s'est enfermé dans une salle pendant une demi-heure avec toi. Tu n'as pas bronché… »

« … »

« Et Dimanche dernier aussi, où vous étiez tout les deux convoqués dans le bureau de McGo… Tu ne nous a toujours pas expliqué pourquoi. »

« … »

« Et maintenant tu te mets à le défendre. »

« Je ne le défends pas ! » S'exclama le Préfet.

« Ou tu nous balance, au choix ! » S'énerva James.

Remus grimaça tout en fixant ses chaussures. Il ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Plusieurs fois, avant de parler enfin

« Je n'ai défendu et balancer personne. J'ai juste été impartial. Honnête. James, reconnais que c'est toi qui lui a lancé ce Cognard ! »

« Et alors ! Depuis quand tu te soucies de ça ! »

« J'ai toujours été juste ! » S'énerva Remus.

« Peut-être, mais tu n'as en tout cas jamais osé prendre des initiatives et nous arrêter ! Alors pourquoi tout à coup ? »

Remus releva son visage vers son ami, le fixant d'un air un peu hébété.

« Alors c'est comme ça que vous me voyez ? Comme un mouton incapable de prendre des décisions ? »

« Non, je n'ai pas dit ça. » Soupira le brun décoiffé.

« C'est ce que tu as sous-entendu ! » S'énerva Remus.

James grimaça et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, redressé contre la tête de lit. Il soupira, les yeux fermés puis se passa une main sur le visage d'un air embêté.

« C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire, d'accord ? Simplement… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe. Et il se passe bien quelque chose, même McGo est venu m'en parler. »

Remus tilta. Il redressa la tête et fronça les sourcils.

« McGonagall ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? »

« Elle m'a demandé si je savais ce qu'il se passait entre toi et Black… »

« Et, qu'est-ce que tu lui as répondu ? » Demanda le Préfet d'un ton incertain.

« Que je ne savais rien. Mais que, tout comme elle je me posais des questions. »

Remus soupira. Il regarda autour de lui d'un air un peu perdu puis sembla jurer à voix basse. Avant que James n'ait pu demander quoi que se soit d'autre, il prit la parole, les poings serrés, le regard fuyant.

« Tu veux vraiment savoir ? »

« Oui ! » répondit directement James.

« … »

« … »

« Non… Tu ne veux pas savoir. »

« Oh que si ! »

« Crois-moi que tu ne veux pas savoir James. »

« Remus ! Hé, regarde-moi… »

Le jeune blessé attendit que son ami ne daigne tourner son regard vers lui pour continuer.

« Je veux vraiment savoir ce qu'il se passe. Dis-moi. »

Remus Déglutit difficilement puis inspira. Il sembla bloquer sa respiration durant quelques secondes puis ouvrit la bouche

« Je lui donne des cours particuliers. »

Le silence retomba dans l'infirmerie. James fut d'abord surpris de la réponse de son ami, puis il fronça les sourcils d'un air suspicieux. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Remus bien évidemment mais… Pourquoi tout ce bordel pour des cours particuliers ? Et puis d'abord pourquoi Remus donnerait des cours particuliers à ce bâtard de sang-pur ?

« Comment ça, des cours particuliers ? »

« Tu sais bien ce que c'est. » Fit Remus en haussant les épaules.

« Oui je sais ce que c'est, mais attends… Pourquoi tu lui donnes des cours particuliers ? Et en quelle matière, il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir besoin ! Et puis pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? Depuis quand tu lui donnes ces cours ? »

Remus soupira. Dans quoi venait-il de se mettre encore ? Pourquoi avait-il sortit ce mensonge aussi gros que lui ? Il s'enterrait encore plus dans sa propre tombe alors qu'il pourrait tout déballer.

« Depuis environ deux semaines. Il est venu me trouver et me demander de l'aider en Divination et(…) »

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout de la Divination ! » Coupa James, ahuri. « Et comment il te tient ? Par quoi ! »

« … Il m'a assuré que si j'acceptais de l'aider, on aurait moins de problèmes avec lui et Snape. »

Le jeune Potter parut étonné de cette déclaration. Il haussa les sourcils et se gratta la tête.

« Ah bon ? »

« Oui. »

« C'est ce qu'il t'a dit ? »

« Hm. »

« … Et pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit alors ? »

« Parce que… Parce que je ne voulais pas créer d'histoires, parce que je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter, et parce que je pouvais parfaitement gérer la situation. »

Le Gryffondor décoiffé ne répondit pas. Il prit une grande inspiration et grimaça en posant sa main sur sa poitrine. Ce que lui racontait Remus pouvait coller, mais restait tout de même étrange. Surtout par rapport à cette fois où Black l'avait traîné dans une salle pendant une demi-heure. Mais pourquoi Remus lui mentirait ? S'il disait qu'il donnait des cours particuliers au Serpentard, c'est que c'était vrai. Pour quel autre motif sinon se côtoieraient-ils ?

« Et pourquoi tu étais près de lui ces dernières nuits ? » Demanda-t-il, l'air d'être plongé dans ses pensées.

« Je… J'attendais qu'il finisse ses colles pour travailler un peu. »

« A près de Minuit ? »

« Ben oui… Toi-même tu sais que j'ai un peu de mal à dormir et puis, se sont des moments où l'on peut-être tranquille. Mais il finissait toujours trop tard de toute manière. »

« … Et comment tu le trouvais à chaque fois ? Cette semaine, c'est moi qui avait la Carte. »

« Grace à… »

« … »

« A lui-même. Il me disait plus tôt dans la journée où il aurait sa colle. »

« Ah bon ? Parce qu'il le savait ? »

« Ben… Heu, oui, de toute évidence. »

Remus soupira intérieurement. C'était bien sûr un mensonge. Un de plus. Black ne savait sans doute jamais à l'avance où il devrait faire ses heures de colles et il n'était pas entré en contact avec lui de toute la semaine. Mais il ne pouvait décemment pas lui dire qu'il le retrouvait dans le château grâce à son odeur. James était au courant que ses sens étaient ultradéveloppés, là n'était pas le problème. Mais il trouverait cela bien étrange que Remus reconnaisse l'odeur du Serpentard aussi bien, jusqu'à le trouver dans le château. Et s'il la connaissait si bien, cette odeur, un peu printanière, un peu sauvage, c'est parce qu'il l'avait senti tous les jours une semaine durant et qu'il l'avait ensuite porté sur lui. Certains de ses vêtements en étaient d'ailleurs encore imprégnés, même si lui seul pouvait s'en rendre compte.

« Attends… Samedi dernier… tu as reçu un hibou aux alentours de Minuit… et tu m'as dit que c'était Lily qui t'écrivait, et que tu allais la rejoindre, alors… ? » James laissa sa phrase en suspend, rassemblant ses pensées.

« Oui. Là aussi j'allais retrouver Black. »

James acquiesça, semblant quelque peu pantois.

« Je vois. » Souffla-t-il.

Le regard perdu dans le vague, le jeune Potter se gratta la joue, avant de lâcher un gros soupir et de fermer ses yeux, passant son bras en travers de son visage.

« Je vais prendre une autre potion de sommeil sans rêve. » Marmonna-t-il comme s'il supportait le poids du monde sur ses épaules.


End file.
